Unnoticed
by PrincessKunoichi
Summary: It annoyed me when he ignored me. It bothered me when he wouldn't pay attention. It was a problem when I grew angry when he made me feel unnoticed...but the ironic thing was that it was that same unnoticed feeling that led me to love him. SasuSaku
1. Ch 1 Uchihas are annoying

(I rewrote this chapter because it was _way_ too long…just so everyone knows) Hello! This is my first Naruto fanfic! YAY! The pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. So this story will have 40 CHAPTERS! Yes, I said it! There will be 10 chapters for each year in high school. Yup…many many many chapters, I know. So take a seat because this is gonna take a while. Have fun! Chapter 1 begins!

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_inner thoughts _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Uchihas are annoying…

* * *

_It annoyed me when he ignored me. It bothered me when he wouldn't pay attention. It was a problem when I grew angry when he made me feel unnoticed...but the ironic thing was that it was that same unnoticed feeling that led me to love him._

Sooo…I know this is pretty random but I think my life is about to change within these few years. I never knew what was going to happen in my school days but until I stepped into high school, something would change forever.

My name is Haruno Sakura and I never knew that one day _Uchiha Sasuke_ would be able to notice me.

--

"Sakura, we are here." Tsunade-sama said.

_**Woo!**_

_What are you happy about?_

_**You'll see…**_

"Sakura, aren't you even listening?!" she always gets angry easily.

Note to self: listen to Tsunade when she's talking.

"Uhhh…please repeat?" I smiled and laughed nervously.

She glared at me and I saw a vein pop up from her head. I guess it was important. "Sakura…unless you want to get killed…Pay attention?!" She shook her head, "So, as you know, this is a ninja training high school, but since everyone wants to be the best you have to watch your back."

"If you get into a fight with a student, it doesn't matter who started it, you both will be expelled depending on the circumstances. This school is training, not real life. We have a strict policy about non-fighting. Arguments are okay but as long as they are not fights, got it?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama…"

_**Oh…man…how boring…**_

For once, my inner self was right…

_**Aren't I always?**_

I sighed. I felt like I was stupid when my inner self was stupid.

"Come, Sakura. I need to head to the office immediately. Find your friends and chat…or whatever you kids do these days." She started talking to herself, "Damn I feel old…I need some sake."

Uh-oh…Not again… "Tsunade-sama, please don't drink too much."

"Yeah, yeah…" and she walks off.

I arrived really early to school and I began to become curious about who's came this early. I began to walk around school to look for at least for someone.

All of a sudden, I hear someone call out my name, "Sakura-chan!"

I turned to see Hinata and Neji, "Why are you guys so early?"

"W-Well, my f-father d-dislikes the i-idea o-of being l-late," said Hinata.

There she goes again, stuttering. No matter how many times I tried to make her stop and tell her not be shy around her friends, she still does it no matter how long I've known her. Maybe it might be a disorder.

"So what do you guys do for an hour?" I asked.

"Nothing basically… I usually meditate, train with Hinata, or improve my control over my chakra."

"I-I do t-the s-same, but I-I d-don't meditate."

I sighed. Why do the Hyuga have to be so proper and strict? Can't they take a break for like a minute?

_**Neji and Hinata do that already. They just do what they're told.**_

_Oh…_

"Sooo…anything else we could do?" I asked. There has to be something else.

"Ummm…we could find our classroom?" Neji said, not sure about the idea.

Hinata and I nodded, agreeing with the idea.

We started to walk to the classrooms and I was talking with Hinata. I guess I wasn't paying attention about where I was going because I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I groaned and landed on my butt.

"Oops, sorry it was my fault! I was—" the girl said and paused in mid-sentence. "Sakura-chan! Uh…why are you here so early?"

The girl I bumped into was no one other than Tenten and she seemed distracted. I think she was looking for Neji…who was right next to Hinata.

Then Chouji pops out of nowhere, "Hey Sakura-chan, want some chips?"

"Hey Choji, you know, you should stop eating so much. Especially right before you go to sleep… It isn't good for you," I told him.

He looked at me with a blank expression.

_Uh-oh…_

"Sakura-chan, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED IT BEFORE?!"

"Uhhh…yeah! I did and I ended up sleep waking, carry a kunai in my hand, walking in the streets, in the middle of the night, and the ANBU arrested me! What happens to you, huh?"

"Nothing actually…I sleep peacefully knowing that I have eaten food." Choji smiled.

I sighed, "Forget I ever said anything…anyway, Tenten, were you looking for someone? Usually you always get mad when someone bumps into you even when it's your fault."

"Uhhh…no actually…I was waiting for the others to show up…" She was in deep thought.

_Yeah right, Tenten…She's thinking about her beloved Neji._

"By the way…Hinata and Neji are here too."

"Huh…?" Tenten turned her head toward them and sweatdropped, "Oh…Hello guys!" She chuckled nervously.

"Are we all in the same room?" I asked.

"Room 301?" Neji inquired.

We all nodded.

Tenten cheered out loud and exclaimed, "Ha!"

"Damn, Tenten, do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru said. It was like he came out of no where.

"Hmp!" Tenten crossed her arms. "You're just still mad at me because I saved your butt when you were in sixth grade."

"In case you forgot, Neji was there too."

"Yeah, but I did most of the work!"

"I was just cut off guard, that's all." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Face it! You got your butt saved by a girl!"

"Enough, you two! Let's just go to class. Shikamaru, are you in Room 301?" Neji asked.

He nodded.

"Let's go then." He said.

--

When we arrived at room 301, we stopped and stared at the door.

"So are we going in or what?"

"It's still too early…" I sighed, "I didn't realize I woke up so early today."

Everyone shrugged and Neji opened the door.

"W-Where do w-we s-sit?" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere, I guess, for now that is." Shikamaru said.

The classroom looked like a college classroom. Each section of seats could seat three people in each row. In between those sections were stairs. I sat in between Tenten and Hinata while Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru were sitting in the row next to us. We were basically waiting for other people to arrive.

"Sakura-chan…do you still, you know, think about _him_?" Tenten asked.

I knew who she was talking about and it brought up Hinata's attention. I replied, "No, not that much anymore like it used to be."

Tenten just nodded and looked toward the door. I bet she was thinking about the same thing as me.

_Is he going to be in this class?_

A few moments later, the door knob started to turn all of a sudden. I could feel tension between us girls. For Hinata, it could be Naruto. For me, it could be _him_. For Tenten, I think she was just curious about who was coming into the room. So… who would it be?

The door knob turned all the way and the person it turned out to be was _Ino-pig_.

"HEY, YOU GUYS ARE THIS CLASS?! Wow, I wonder who else is in this class! I hope Sasuke-kun will be in this class! Oh man that would be awesome!"

I just sweat dropped. I know this is all an act for Shikamaru. I retired from being the leader of the fangirls so basically, Ino took my place. She doing all this to make the freaking Pineapple head jealous, and to me, I think it's working. I mean, he always gets annoyed when Ino says something great about Sasuke and if she even talks about him.

"Hey Sakura, awww…you didn't save a spot for me!" she whined.

Oh, I forgot. After I retired, Ino and I made up and now, we are the best of friends again.

"Sorry, we're probably going to get seating arrangements anyway, so let's just talk."

During our conversations, we just talked about our summer and how we survived some of the boring days not doing anything. We didn't notice that some people have entered the classroom and went to take a seat before class started. I looked at the clock and noticed that classroom was going to begin soon.

"Fifteen minutes until class starts." I said. Everyone sighed.

"Naruto's gonna be late again… I wonder where Sasuke-kun is." Ino said looking around.

Hinata started to twiddle her fingers at the mention of Naruto. I looked at Hinata, "Who knows what class they're gonna be in."

We looked toward the other guys. Neji had his eyes closed. Shikamaru had his head laying face down on the desk. Chouji…well, of course he was eating chips. "Dang, they're boring…" Tenten said. We just nodded.

A few minutes pass and suddenly a kid with a dog came up to us. "Hey ladies, my name is Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru."

"Hi," we all said. I just stared at him. He was paying attention to Hinata and that made me overprotective of her.

_ONLY NARUTO CAN BE WITH HER! _

"Hey Kiba, why don't you go sit in that desk _way_ over there?" I said glaring at him. The others just looked at me with confused faces.

"Excuse me? I was being polite enough to even say hello. Why all of a sudden do you have anger toward me?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" I yelled.

"You're not my mom!" he yelled.

"Will you keep it down!? I'm trying to sleep!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino looked at him, "Shikamaru! Chouji! I didn't see you guys!" She ran toward them.

Shikamaru sighed and I heard him say, "What a drag…"

I continued to glare at this so called Kiba. He just glared right back at me. Hinata and Tenten just kept looking back and forth at him and me.

_**Maybe you should calm down, Sakura. Give him a chance.**_

"Okay, you're off the hook for now, but I'm watching you!" I said.

He just shrugged and walked off. _Jerk…_

"S-Sakura-chan, w-why d-did you g-get s-so mad a-at that g-guy?" Hinata asked.

My eyes widened. I had to think of an excuse quick. "He stunk and it wasn't nice to come up to us smelling like that."

Tenten and Hinata just tilted their heads and nodded slowly. I smiled and scratched my head, smiling.

Again, I heard the door knob turning and I looked at the clock. Maybe he wasn't going to be in this class. The door opened and a boy with a bowl haircut in green spandex appeared. It was a frightening sight…

"I AM SO EXCITED! I GREET YOU MY YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES!" He yelled with such enthusiasm, I couldn't believe someone could have. He looked straight at me and immediately, I had goose bumps. The scary kind of goose bumps. "Hello, you are Sakura, am I right?"

"Yeahhh….?"

"You are so youthfully beautiful! Would you please go out with me?"

"Youthfully?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm sorry—"

"Hey is this Room 301?" A girl with blonde hair that had her hair up in four pony tails said.

"Yeah, you got here on time also. Class starts in five minutes," I replied.

"Okay, thanks." And she walked away with two guys following her.

I looked at Hinata and she was twiddling her fingers again. I was guessing that she was afraid that Naruto wasn't going to be in our class. AGAIN! The door knob began to turn.

_Why can't someone just keep the door open?_

Some guy with brown hair and kept it up in a pony came into the classroom and was looking around. His eyes landed on me. He walked up to me and said, "Hey."

"Hi," I replied.

"My name's Idate. What's yours?"

"Haruno…"

"Well, Haruno, why don't you and I have lunch together? We could talk or _something_."

"That's a nice offer but—"

"Idate, she's rejecting you. Would you care to step aside? Class is about to start," said a boy with black hair and onyx eyes. That boy could be no one another than…_Uchiha Sasuke_, but he was right; class is going to start in three minutes. Fangirls started fainting and cheering for Sasuke. I thought Ino was going to— never mind she is drooling. Idate glared at Sasuke and walked away but stopped. He looked back at me.

"By the way, Haruno, I'm still waiting for an answer." And with that he walked away.

"Oh my God, he's not serious, is he?" I asked Tenten. She just shrugged and pulled out a kunai. "Whoa! Take it easy!" She sighed and nodded.

"And I thought I was going to have some fun." She laughed.

"So you gave you're last name again, huh?" Sasuke sighed, "Looks like Naruto's gonna be late again."

Hinata turned a slight red, "H-How d-do you k-know N-Naruto i-is going t-to b-be in t-this class?"

"Trust me, he'll be here…just not on time."

We waited even longer and it was already ten minutes after eight. I was getting angry. I got here at seven o'clock sharp and the teacher is late? Plus! Naruto is nowhere to be fou—

"Am I late?! Am I late?!" Naruto screamed as he burst through the door.

"Actually…loser, you're late but the teacher is too." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then sighed, "That was close…I…Uhhh…over slept by accident….so when is our teacher coming?"

Everyone just sweat dropped. "Ugh! Naruto, you are so annoying!" Ino shouted.

I looked at Hinata. She is blushing now but Naruto's too stupid to notice. It was so obvious from the start. Naruto's the dumbest blonde I have ever met…

"I won't be so annoying when I'm Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Uhhh…yeah, you would."

"I can't believe you! You shouldn't even insult the future Hokage! I'm going to beat every single one of your butts! BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, don't you think you should keep it down? The teachers next door might hear us," Tenten advised.

"Fine…" He walked up to us and said, "Hey Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and _Sasuke_."

"Shut up, dobe…"

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said looking at her fingers, playing with them.

Naruto grinned widely at her and she gasped and blushed, but she smiled in return.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten and I said. He waved at us in return.

"You know, you should at least try to come here five minutes earlier. So you can get here on time for once," I suggested.

"Every time I try that, I always fail…"

"Naruto, to be Hokage, you have to be responsible, if you don't learn that, then who knows if you're going to _be_ Hokage?" Tenten said smartly.

"Yeah Naruto, _believe it_." Sasuke said, very annoyed.

"You know what_ Sasuke_, why don't you get a haircut so people don't mistake you for a chicken's butt?"

"_Naruto…_"

"Oh, I forgot, Uchihas love their hair!" Naruto smiled.

"NARUTO! That's it?! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly, lightening appeared and grew in his hands. I think his eyes turned red due to his Sharingan but I couldn't tell by the fact that the lightening was so bright it could blind me.

_Stupid Sasuke…I think he needs anger management…_

_**You do too!**_

"Whoa! Sasuke, calm down!" I shouted.

He glared at me and the lightening suddenly disappeared, "Sakura, you're annoying…" and he went over to Neji.

My mouth was hanging open and I crossed my arms. I immediately got mad and screamed, "I'M ANNOYING!? LOOK WHO'S TALKING CHICKEN BUTT!?"

Now everyone in the class was looking at me. Sasuke turned around and all he said was, "Hn…"

Naruto looked at me and said, "Whew, thanks a lot, Sakura-chan! I thought I was going to die!"

"Ugh! Naruto!"

"Be quiet, you two, the teacher might come soon. Let's just sit patiently until he or she comes," Tenten said.

--

"Gosh! How long does this teacher take to get here?!" A very impatient Tenten shouted. Everyone was actually impatient and was ready to start the class. I've never been so bored…

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared at the desk of the teacher. There, stood a man with white spiked up hair with a mask covering his face. He held an orange book in his hands but put it in his pocket. "Hello class, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I will be your homeroom teacher." Everyone in the classroom was glaring at him. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! You see, there was this old lady crossing the street and she was taking forever so I just had to help her. The old lady caused the traffic so it took a while to get here."

"Yeah! It took almost an hour!" I shouted.

"She was _very_ slow." Everyone sighed. The teacher continued, "So since no one else wants to continue arguing with me, I will give you your seating arrangements. Hmmm…let's see…Ah! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, you guys will sit in section two, row three."

_I have to sit with Naruto and Sasuke…wow, life couldn't get any better…_

_**YAY! SASUKE-KUN!**_

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, you will sit in section one, row three."

"Great," I could hear Kiba say. I looked back and glared at him.

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, you will be seated in section three, row two. Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, you will be seated in section two, row two. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, you will sit in section three, row four."

Kakashi continued with the list of people still in needed to be seated and he eventually ended. "I have one more thing, the people you are sitting with are going to be your group and your group will have a teacher."

"What?!" Naruto, Ino, and I screamed. Naruto and I screamed because we didn't want to be in Sasuke's group but Ino screamed because she wanted to.

"You can't be serious?!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, I am…and one _more_ thing, your groups will have separate teachers. For example, I will be the teacher for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke for some of their other classes."

"NOOO!" Naruto and I screamed again.

"Hey, I find that insulting," Kakashi-_sensei_ said. "Anyway, now, will all the teachers come out now?" A bunch of teachers came into the room and lined up against the wall. "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata will have Yuhi Kurenai. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji will have Sarutobi Asuma. Neji, Tenten, and Lee will have Gai. Got it?"

We all nodded. Kakashi smiled, "Now go to your seats!"

We all ran to our seats in a flash. I noticed that in the order he said them was the order we were supposed to sit. I looked over to Hinata. She was blushing again because Naruto was talking to her. Good, just like I wanted. She's sitting next to Naruto. I looked over toward Tenten in front of me and she was trying to get Neji to open his eyes since he was trying to meditate. I found it funny and giggled. Sasuke looked at me like I was weird but I didn't care. I looked at Ino and Shikamaru. Pineapple head was sleeping and Ino was trying to wake him up…just like a married couple.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard someone said. It turned my attention away from my friends.

"Huh?" I looked toward the voice and I saw the guy with the bushy eyebrows. I sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan! You still never answered my question."

"Well…no."

"What?!"

"No, I don't even know your name!" I said. Sasuke chuckle a little, that's weird.

"My name is Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!"

"I still don't even know you!"

"Awww! Please?!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"N—"

The bell rang.

_Saved by the bell…_

"Class, you are dismissed." Kakashi said and everyone ran out quickly…expect for, you know, us.

"So we go to our next class, huh? Does that mean we have to split up?" Ino asked.

"I guess…" Shikamaru said. We've never had to split up before because we only had one main teacher and shared the same classroom. Iruka-sensei did say we would have different classes one day.

We began to walk out of the classroom until Sasuke was stopped by Kakashi-sensei. "Sasuke!" It stopped him in his tracks. "It's nice to see you again." Everyone looked backed at Sasuke.

_**Huh?**_

"Hn…" was his reply.

_I wonder… _

* * *

THE END! Thank you all for reading! Please review!


	2. Ch 2 Stubbornness

I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are the best! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words_

**_inner thoughts/emphasizing words stronger

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Stubbornness

Oh my God…oh stubborn can this freak get? So Sasuke wouldn't tell us why Kakashi-sensei knew him and why he knew Kakashi-sensei. What is he hiding?

"Come on, Sasuke, just give us a little hint?" Ino asked, trying to convince him.

_**That won't work…**_

"No." was all he said…again.

"Sasuke, you know what, you're the loser." Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe, Sakura won't save you again like last time."

"Sakura-chan didn't save me!" Naruto yelled.

"I _so_ did, Naruto!" I yelled at him.

"You did not?!"

"Are you sure, Naruto? Because if my memory serves me right, I remember that you thanked me for saving your butt!"

"I don't remember anything!" the _**blonde**_ responded.

"Naruto, it happened just an hour ago…" Choji said and sweat dropped.

"Oh…"

"Ugh!" Everyone screamed…of course Sasuke and Neji didn't say anything. They just glared at the stupid blonde.

"Never mind…let's just pretend this never happened…" I said.

"Agreed…" Ino said and sighed, "Anyway, back to Sasuke-kun!" she smiled and winked.

Sasuke didn't even look at her and just continued walking. "All of you leave me alone. None of you need to know what happened before and don't interfere with my future."

And he kind of just left us standing there like idiots… I guess now I know how Naruto feels each time he is insulted. I wanted to go do something for him. Just something but my mind just went blank. We all looked at one another and Shikamaru shook his head.

_**Haha…Shika-shook…**_

_Will you ever shut up?_

"Sasuke doesn't want any help if any of you haven't noticed yet. I've never met anyone so stubborn and coldhearted." Shikamaru said.

"Besides Neji," Tenten smirked.

Neji glared at Tenten and said, "Be quiet, Tenten."

Tenten smiled, "You know I'm right though, Neji."

"Ugh…"

I looked toward Sasuke now. He was very far off in the distant, walking with his hands in his pockets like always. Then we all realize…

"OH CRAP!?! WE HAVE TO GET TO OUR NEXT CLASS!?!" We all shouted and ran as if our lives depended on it.

* * *

"Okay, now I would like to know why the heck you three are late?!" our teacher yelled at us as we ended up being late for three minutes. What she meant by _three_ is Choji, Hinata, and I. Hinata and I were never late in our lives. 

_This can't be happening…Damn you, Sasuke…_

_**Now that's not nice!**_

"Well, we can explain!" I said but really, it was a lie.

"Well…where's the explanation?"

_**Yeah, what now?**_

"Hmmm…we were walking down the halls and came across someone that was a coldhearted freak and looked like a pain." I paused, "And he started to insult us in the most indescribable way."

"What words did he use exactly?"

"I said indescribable, didn't I?"

"Well, who insulted you with such _indescribable words_?"

"It was Uchiha Sasuke!" It was like I had no control over what I said. It just kind of slipped out. Choji and Hinata just looked at me like there was something wrong with me and I knew they were right. "I mean! Sasuke called me a bitch!"

This is what happens to someone when they are always on time…and never experienced the feeling of being late…

Everyone was like "whoa…" and the teacher was even surprised that an _**Uchiha**_ would say such a thing to a _sweet_ little girl like me. To me though, it wouldn't be so surprising. It's just that I accidentally got Sasuke into trouble. He's gonna be sooo mad at me…

"Uchiha Sasuke said that!?" she was surprised alright.

"No! I meant he wanted to do something worse to me! He wanted—"

Choji stopped my misery by covering my mouth. He said, "Sorry, what she meant to say is that Sasuke is a good person and would never do that stuff, right Sakura?"

"Sure-haha-he would never-ha-do such a thing-haha!" I stuttered with laughter.

The teacher wasn't buying it at _all_. "Sakura, have you learned the art of lying yet?"

"Of course!"

"Really? So if I would to do a lie detector test on you right now, do you think you would pass?"

"Ummm…?"

"So who should be in trouble? Mr. Uchiha or Miss Haruno?

"UCHIHA!" I shouted loud enough that I think that Sasuke could even hear it. Where ever he was.

"I see…so I would like to talk to him after class, if that's alright? Oh and by the way, my name is Yuki Kurenai. Oh! I believe I will be teaching you next period, Hinata."

"Y-Yes, K-Kurenai-sensei…"

"Hinata, I do believe that I'm your main teacher right?"

_Ohhh...wow...poor Hinata...That lady is also her teacher for many of her classes. This is going to be a looonnnggg year._

"Y-Yes, s-sensei…"

"Alright, just making sure, well children…welcome to my class of the art of lying."

_**Lying? So that's why she was talking about the lie detector thing. Oh no…do you think she already knows what happened about Sasuke?**_

_I doubt it…I mean, she wasn't there.

* * *

_

"Who knew lying could be so hard?" Choji said as he sighed. Our first class, besides homeroom, was lying and that basically threw us off.

Choji was right. Lying is harder than you think. We lie everyday and little do we know that there is more than that little lie than you think. My brain hurts right now. Thanks a lot Tsunade for giving me a hard class in the morning...

_**Great…**_

It wasn't that I didn't like Kurenai; it's just that she teaches with such strictness but she still has confidence in us that we will get it. Kurenai is really pretty, to be honest, and she has long voluminous red hair. When I first looked at her, I thought she had the Sharingan for a minute because her eyes were red. It turned out to be natural.

"At least we only have her this period. Hinata has to see her next period." I said. And then it hit me… "Wait…if she has her main teacher next period…does that mean—"

"Sakura-chan, we have class together next period?!?!" Naruto literary screamed into my ear.

"Does that answer your question?" Choji asked because he already knew what I was going to say.

"Oh…no…"

"G-Good l-luck, Sakura…" Hinata said as she was blushing red. The smell of Naruto makes her blush!

"Thanks Hinata, I'll need a lot of it…"

"See ya Hinata-chan! Bye Choji!" Naruto yelled and waved before dragging me to my doom.

_Great... Sasuke…

* * *

_

"NOT AGAIN!?!" I screamed.

Yup, Kakashi is late again... What could he possibly be doing? I have to tell Sasuke that he has to see Kurenai after class. This is not going to be good…

"Uhhh…Sasuke…" I said without looking at him. He just turned his head to look at me. "You-uh-have to see Kurenai-sensei after class…"

"Why?"

"Ummm…well…Because-um- you're an Uchiha and she wants to see your Sharingan…" I looked at nothing in particular.

"That's the reason?" he asked, not sure about if I was telling the truth or not.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Why does she want to see it?"

My eyes widen. _Oh crap…_ "It's because her eyes are red too but they're natural. I guess she wanted to see what the Sharingan's color is like." I said.

"Oh…why is this teacher so interested?" He said irritated, "Sakura, you're coming with me to see her."

"What?! WHY?!" I yelled.

"Owww! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" Naruto screamed.

"Because—"

"Sorry I'm late again. The teachers had a meeting and it took us a while to get it over with." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hmp!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She doesn't like guys anymore so she's turning lesbian." Sasuke plainly said.

_**Oh my God…**_

_SASUKE!!!!!!_

"I'll kill you!!!" I screamed with all the air I had in my lungs. I dashed toward him with my fist in the air. "You're gonna pay!!!!"

"Hn…" he said with his calm attitude.

_WHY THE HECK IS HE CALM?!?!_

"UGH!!!" my fist was about to reach his amazing- I mean ugly- face until—

"HEY! LET GO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" I tried to wiggle free but there was no use. Kakashi-sensei had picked me up by the back of my shirt and I was hanging there.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't think you should kill Sasuke just yet," He smiled, "You got your temper from Tsunade and not just your strength."

"Hmmm…" I growled.

"You have better things to do than to just kill Sasuke. We have to begin training."

"Oh…" I said quietly. I just remembered that we were in class.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm.

"Ugh…" I said and glared at Sasuke.

_Great…and after this, he'll probably drag me to Kurenai…_

"So, kids, your first task is…"

"Yeah?" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"…is to take a secret letter to Tsunade."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked like it was no big deal.

"Ohhh…It's much more than that…" Kakashi said, almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see…" He handed me the letter, "Now Sakura, if I put you down you're not going to kill Sasuke, are you?"

"No…" I frowned. "I won't Sensei…"

He smiled, "Good!" He put me down gently and began walking away.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto?"

"So basically you're just giving us a piece of paper and deliver this to the principal?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Isn't that your job though?!"

"No, actually, I'll give you a hint. Let's just say it's a pre-test."

"You're giving us a test on the first day?!" I screamed.

_**You have got to be kidding me?!**_

"Why of course! Now, after you're done, you can go with your friends to have break. _But_ if you don't finish by then…You'll have to skip lunch also."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I couldn't take it anymore. This guy is crazy!

"High School, now run along now, you don't want to miss your breaks, do you?"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto and I screamed.

_What a bad first day…_

So Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran but are running…

…

….

…..

……

……. straight unto something they least expected. Delivering letters isn't so easy…especially if you're in a ninja high school.

* * *

"Naruto, are you alright?" I asked. Sometimes I think Naruto is clumsier than me! He trip over some rope.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" He said.

"Well hurry up, dobe, I don't want to miss break." Sasuke said.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto began to get up. "What the— guys, I need help here!"

"What's wrong now— Ahhhhh!! Sasuke, what's that!?"

"The rope turned into hands!" Sasuke said.

_**Ewww!!**_

"What is this?! Naruto! Get out of there!" I screamed.

"Right! What do you think I'm doing?!" Naruto cut the hands away from his feet and ran towards us. The hands suddenly disappeared.

"Okay…what is wrong with this school? It wasn't like this earlier…" I said holding onto Sasuke's and Naruto's arms. This was literary freaking me out.

"It looks like genjutsu…Question is…how do we get out?" Sasuke looked around to find an exit.

I looked toward my right as I watch Sasuke try to find an exit, but then, I saw something across from Sasuke. It was charging at us and was going to hit Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" I screamed.

And we dodged the _thing_ and it looked at us with such intensity that I thought Sasuke always had in his eyes. The _thing_ turned out to be a person.

"What…are you?!" I asked.

The person only smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little short. Who is this person, and why is he/she a part of this genjutsu? Please review! I need some inspiration so show some love! 


	3. Ch 3 Afraid

I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed. Thank you so much!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words_

_**inner thoughts**_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Afraid

_The person only smiled._

* * *

"So…how would any of you like your bones broken?" The person said.

You couldn't tell whether this person was a guy, a girl, or even human because the voice sounded like it was from space. There was no doubt that Sasuke was a hundred percent right: this is genjutsu…

Naruto scratched his head, "This can't be real…"

I sweat dropped, "Naruto…that's why Sasuke said this is genjutsu. He-it-she- that thing is trying to trick you."

He nodded, "Ohhh…now I remember."

Sasuke and I just looked at him, "What an idiot…" we said at the same time.

"Ahem…" the thing said.

"Oh! Yeah!" the three of us said.

"Like I said before, so…how would any of you like your bones broken?"

"Uhhh…is it okay that we don't have our bones broken?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

The person threw three kunais at the three of us and we ended up splitting up…which is what it wanted. Seeing that I am a girl, it immediately went straight toward me. It ran so fast that it took me a few seconds to realize that it was behind and was planning to kill me right then and now.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Although…over the summer I trained everyday. Naruto and Sasuke never knew of this. I'm not some weak little girl I used to be…instead…I'm much more stronger.

"Die!" I yelled and swiftly grabbed the thing's hand and pulled the kunai away.

"Impression…" it whispered and without noticing I felt a stinging pain to my arm.

I looked to my right arm and there, I found a kunai. I pulled it out and it hurt like hell. I immediately healed it and wondered, "How? I didn't even sense it!"

"Hmp…"

"Sharingan!" I heard Sasuke yell and his eyes turned red.

"Ah… the Sharingan…you'll try to copy my every move."

"……" Sasuke just kept quiet.

"Get ready for your death!"

"Hey guys! I found an exit!"

"What?!" all of us said besides Naruto.

"Look! I can jump out!" Naruto screamed before he jumped out of the genjutsu.

"Oh my God…" I said and shook my head. Sasuke looked at me and we ran to the exit.

"No! Wait!" the thing screamed. We ran out before it could say anymore.

We saw Naruto standing there with his eyes closed and with a big toothy smile. "See! I told you I found the exit!"

"Wow…" I said, trying hard to believe that this didn't happen.

"Damn…I didn't expect you guys to find the exit…" some old guy with _huge_ white hair.

"YOU?!" Naruto yelled. "When did you learn genjutsu, pervert?"

"Ugh! Stop calling me that! And I have been doing some research lately and practiced by paying attention when others did it. It took me awhile to get the hang of it."

"Ummm…sir, who are you?" I asked politely.

"Me? Oh! I am one of the legendary sanin, Jiraiya! What's your name, pretty little lady?"

"Mmmm…I'm Haruno Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan, don't get anywhere near this guy! He's a pervert!" Naruto practically yelled in my ear.

"Ugh! I'm not going to do anything to her!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Naruto is my student, just like how Tsunade is your teacher," Jiraiya answered.

"Oh, I see," I nodded, "Why did you do that to us? You know, capture us into a genjutsu."

"Tsunade asked me to do this. It's like an entrance exam and you guys apparently passed."

"Yeah…What an easy A…" Sasuke said.

"Let's just go to Tsunade's office now, okay?" Jiraiya said quietly, "And don't tell Tsunade how easy it was."

I sighed. Yeah, it was easier than I expected.

* * *

"Well done, children, you three are the first to finish!" Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah! It was really easy! Piece of cake!" Naruto grinned.

"See I told you they would pass," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya's eyes turned into fire, "NARUTO?!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Naruto said all freaked out.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"

"Really?! I don't remember?" Clueless Naruto said.

"Ugh…" I sighed.

"Easy? Jiraiya, you went easy on them? No wonder they are here so early. I was expecting more of you," Tsunade shook her head.

"I agree…especially since you're a legendary sanin…" Kakashi commented.

"It wasn't my fault…I was doing really well until Naruto found an exit…"

"Well, sure…think whatever you want…Okay kids! I guess you guys get time to do whatever you want. This was supposed to take two periods so enjoy your very long break but remember…_This is only a one time thing…_"

"Good jobs guys, I'm proud of you. See you later." And with that Kakashi disappeared.

"Yes…Tsunade-sama…" I answered for us.

"Alright, you dismissed!" Tsunade screamed and we ran out of the room.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does she have to scream so loud?!" Naruto screamed.

"Ouch! Naruto!" I yelled and grabbed my ears to protect them from the terrible noise known as Naruto's voice. "That hurts!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" he yelled again.

"Idiot! Don't you know how to talk normally?"

"I know how…" Naruto mumbled.

"Well, besides the fact that Naruto doesn't know how to talk, what do we do for more than an hour?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Naruto and Sasuke said.

I raised my eyebrow. What were they thinking?

"Ummm…I have no idea what to do…" Naruto muttered.

"Mmmm…How about we check out how the others are doing?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea, Sakura-chan! Let's go see Team 8!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe, why would you only want to see Team 8?"

"I never said that I only wanted to see Team 8…" I could hear him mumble.

"So you don't want to see team 8?" Sasuke just kept asking. He was loving this.

That is…if Sasuke _could_ love something.

Naruto started to grit his teeth, "Can we just go see them!?" He turned his head to look at me.

I nodded smiling. Hinata, going to like this…or maybe she might pass out again…

* * *

"Where are they?" Naruto asked me.

"How would I—OW!!" I screamed as someone bumped into me and smashed me under them on the ground. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh! Sorry!" the person helped me up.

"You?!" I yelled. The person that happened to bump into me was Kiba. "You're gonna pay for that…" I cracked my knuckles.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a sweet, shy voice yell.

"Huh?" I looked to my left and saw Hinata running toward me. "Hi Hinata!"

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?"

"We-uh- kinda finished early…" I said looking away.

"O-Oh, I s-see…so y-you c-came here t-to watch how w-we do?"

I nodded, "Yup!"

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran to us waving like crazy.

"N-Nar-ruto…" she stuttered so heavily.

"Wait…you guys finished early?" some guy with dark glasses.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Aburame Shino and in return, I would like to know yours." Shino replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said acting like he's a prodigy.

_**He is a prodigy…**_

_I know…I just remembered…_

"Uchiha?" Kiba and Shino said.

"Dude! I've always wanted to meet you!" Kiba said shaking hands with Sasuke.

I had a 'What the heck' face right now. I looked toward Hinata, whose face didn't seem surprised.

_What the heck is wrong with the world?!_

"Hn," was of course Sasuke's reply.

"We should spar together sometime!" Kiba was overly excited.

"Yeah…Sure…" Sasuke looked toward me then Naruto.

_He never talks to me…_

_**I thought you were over him?**_

_I am... It just bugs me because I just want to be friends with him._

_**Don't you mean…friends with benefits?**_

_NOOOOOOO! GO AWAY!_

_**Admit it! You want to be his girlfriend!**_

_Ewww…no, I just realized I don't like Uchihas…_

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Naruto shouted.

"I wasn't sleeping!" I screamed. "Wait a second, how come nothing's happened to you guys yet?" I asked Team 8.

"We don't know. Why is something supposed to happen? All we are doing is just delivering some letter to the principal." Shino answered.

"Uhhh…" I said.

I think I just jinxed them because something did happen. Hinata got hit by a needle on her right arm. "Hm…" Hinata mumbled and held her right arm to ease the pain.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He walked up to her and looked at her arm. "It's a needle! Sakura, take it out!"

"I know! I know! Shut up! I'm focusing my chakra…" I shouted.

I held up Hinata's arm and took out the needle from her arm trying not to cause any pain. Then I immediately healed her arm. She looked at me and said, "T-Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

I smiled. Yup, a job well done!

Just as I was feeling all jolly…_Naruto _pushes me out of the way…

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked all frantically.

Hinata, obviously, blushed all the possible shades of red. "Y-Yes, I-I'm ok-kay…"

"Whew! That's great!" Naruto smiled a toothy grin.

"Don't worry children…I won't hurt you…for the moment that is," said a man.

"Ugh…not again…" Naruto said.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…no one you need to know." He said and threw another needle at her.

Naruto, being the stupid- but brave- blonde he is, pushed Hinata out of the way to safety. "What's your problem?!" He yelled at the _very_ top of his lungs.

I think my ear drums broke since all I could hear is my thoughts…

"Do you have a problem with me throwing needles at her?"

Wait- never mind, I could hear again…

"OF COURSE?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THROWING NEEDLES AT HER?!"

_**Oh dang…**_

_Agreed…_

"Naruto calm down it's—"

"NOT OKAY! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and practically a million Narutos appeared.

_**I think Naruto's in love if he clone himself a million times. Isn't it cute?**_

_I think a million Narutos are scary…_

"Did I upset you?" the man asked.

"YEAH! A LITTLE!" the— I think- real Naruto said— Wait, I mean screamed. The millions of Narutos charged at the man.

_Wow…I wondered what would happen if someone even poked Hinata?_

_**Hell.**_

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HER!" All the Narutos in the world said.

"Is he always like that?" Kiba said backing away from the sight before him.

"No, only if someone hurts Hinata…so don't any ideas wise guy!" I yelled at him.

Hinata started to pull on my sweater. I looked at her. "Sakura-chan, c-can you g-give Kiba a c-chance? He's n-not that bad. P-Please?"

"Ugh…fine!" I crossed my arms.

"How did you—"

"Secrets, little boy," the man smiled. We all turned our heads to look at the fight between Naruto and the man. My open suddenly hung open in surprise. All the clones Naruto summoned were gone and Naruto was lying on the ground with a bunch of cuts.

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"N-Nar-ruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled. "Sakura-chan, w-we have to d-do something…"

I could tell she was so scared. That guy was the one targeting her for who knows what reason and Naruto tried to stop him but failed apparently. I bet in her mind she was blaming herself for letting Naruto protect her like that. She's probably thinking that she was a burden again like always.

"Hinata, stop worrying…Naruto's fine." I whispered to her.

She looked at me and nodded. "I h-hope…" then she looked at Naruto, "Sakura-chan, p-please help h-him."

Then the weirdest thing happened.

Naruto got up running toward us saying, "Sakura-chan! Is Hinata-chan alright?"

"Dang kid, what's with you? First, it looked like you could barely move but then it looks like you're alright," Kiba said. It was more like a comment. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Very good…I'm wondering how you've manage to get up." The man muttered but loud enough for us to hear.

"Why you—"

"Naruto, let me handle this." Sasuke said pulling out a kunai.

"Sasuke, don't—" I said but he ignored me.

"Tough guy…oh well, come forth." The man was interested.

Sasuke looked back at Kiba and Shino and motioned them to follow him. Kiba and Shino nodded and they ran toward the man.

"This is going to be interesting…"

* * *

Thank you again so much for reading! I promise that I will try to update sooner! Please review and give me some inspiration. The more people review, the faster the update.


	4. Ch 4 Sasuke's just so cute

Thank you to all those who reviewed

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer broke down but now it's fixed. Again I am sorry for the delay! Let's proceed with the story!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words/flashback_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sasuke's just so cute

"SASUKE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled.

Sasuke, of course, ignored me. He, instead, was charging straight for the guy that just attacked us. Yeah, you just missed it. Here's a flashback:

"_N-Naruto-kun, a-are you alright?" asked Hinata._

"_Of course! But you guys stay here, while I join the others! I can't let Sasuke beat me!" Naruto said and was determined to get up._

_Hinata pulled him back down, "Naruto-kun, please rest. You can't use up all your chakra." _

"_Thanks Hinata-chan…WAIT?! YOU DIDN'T STUTTER?!" Naruto screamed._

_The whole world seemed to stop for a moment. Even the man we were fighting. Everyone was like 'huh?'_

"_O-Oh I d-didn't…"_

"_Why do you stutter, Hinata-chan?"_

"_U-Ummmm…."_

I knew it was because of Naruto. She was so in love with him that she was so nervously in love with him. Sure, she's young but it was love at first sight.

"_Naruto, this isn't the time to talk about that!" I yelled._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I'm trying to block you guys from getting hit! We're being attacked by shuriken!" I shouted as I reflected off all the shuriken. I turn to look a glance at Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata-chan! You and Naruto have to get to a safe place!"_

"_Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed as she watched that I got hit by a shuriken on my arm. The cut was pretty deep._

"_Hinata! Go!" I was healing my wound._

"_Sakura! Get out of the way!" I heard Sasuke yelled as he reflected the incoming kunai that was coming toward me. "Ugh…you're so annoying."_

_I smiled, "Thanks Sasuke…"_

_Then I saw Sasuke running._

That's what happened. Now I am watching Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino battle the man but he swiftly blocked every move.

--

"Damn, I don't know what to do…" Sasuke told Kiba and Shino.

"Maybe we can try to catch him off guard," Kiba suggested.

"How can we? He blocks our every move," Shino said.

"There's one thing we haven't tried yet. We only fought with our kunais so we can save our chakra, right? So…you get the plan." Sasuke said.

"You want us to help distract him so you can use your jutsu, right?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly."

--

All of a sudden, I see Sasuke throw out these white strings while Kiba and Shino are fighting the man. The strings wrap around him and Sasuke starts making these hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and a ball of fire came out of his mouth toward the man.

"NOOO!!" he screamed as the fire surrounded him.

Once the fire disappeared, there was no one there but ashes. "Hey! Good job, guys! You pass!" a girl yelled out to us.

"Huh? What happened to the man?" I asked.

"Oh him? That was me!"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Mitarashi Anko and I'm one of your proctors who has total control of your exams."

"Oh great…" I hear Naruto say.

"Oh look at the time! You guys have Break right now! See you guys around!" And Anko disappears.

Hinata helps Naruto up, "Can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I think…" he cringes, "Well…maybe not…"

"Let me help you," Hinata says and she puts Naruto's arm around her shoulder. "In the meantime, you should drink this healing ointment."

"Thanks Hinata…and I'm glad you stopped stuttering. You sound much better," Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushes so much, "Y-You're welcome, N-Naruto-kun."

I smile, "We should find the others. You guys can come if you want?" I asked Kiba and Shino.

They shrugged saying, "Why not?"

--

"Sasuke-kun! The worst thing happened! Oh my God! I wished you were there to protect me!" Ino shouted in his face.

"But…Ino…Shikamaru protected you…" Choji mumbled.

"I know that but it's Sasuke-kun's turn," Ino winked at Sasuke.

"Ugh…Troublesome…"

"It's ok, Shikamaru, I think you know why she is doing this?" I giggled.

Shikamaru looked at me confused, "Actually…I don't."

I sweat dropped, "Ok then genius…"

All of a sudden we hear this, "Why hello there, little brother…" said a deep masculine voice. In the background, you could only hear Fangirls screaming.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

I always knew that Sasuke hated Itachi. Sasuke got even over protective of people, especially me for some reason but that was a long time ago. He would even follow me into the bathroom. Even when I was in the shower! Sometimes he would make me sleep with him in his room only when his mom wasn't home. On his bed too with him on it! Sasuke would never want me to tell anyone that even though it happened when we were really little. I mean Itachi wasn't that bad. He was really nice to me. Maybe he's just ignorant or conceited. Hmmm…Sometimes Sasuke, I worry about you.

_**I KNEW YOU LOVED HIM!**_

_I don't!_

_**Liar!**_

_I once did, you're right about that but I don't like him anymore which means I don't love him._

_**Smarty pants…**_

Sasuke used to be the sweetest thing ever.

"_Sakura-chan! You can have this flower," Sasuke said._

"_But why? I thought it was for your mom?" I asked him._

"_It's ok, I get her flowers all the time," he smiled._

He smiled a lot back then. I wonder what happened.

"_Sakura-chan, you're sleeping with me since my mom isn't going to be home until midnight."_

"_Ummm…Alright…"_

_We entered Sasuke's room and I looked around. There was only one bed._

"_Who's sleeping on the floor?" I asked._

"_Oh no! You can't sleep on the floor! Why don't you use my bed?"_

"_That's the point, it's your bed. I don't want to take it from you."_

"_How about we share it?"_

"_Ummm…if you want to…" I said blushing._

Even back then I was in love with him.

"_Mmmm…Sakura-chan, are you awake?" he asked._

_I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's eyes, "Yeah, what's wrong?" I said drowsily._

"_Nothing…You just smell like cherry blossoms," Sasuke said before he shut his eyes._

"Sakura, ummm, why are you smiling?" Itachi asked.

"Oh…nothing," I giggled. "Sasuke's just so cute." I looked at Sasuke and smiled. He just looked at me as he raised an eyebrow.

Itachi whispers in my ear, "Did you know that Sasuke likes pink?"

"Liar, last time you told me he liked apples when he likes tomatoes."

"No, I'm honest. Why do you think he gave you that pink flower when you guys were little and said he liked your hair?"

"Hmmm…You do have a point."

"Hey everyone!" Tenten shouted from a far.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata yelled back at her.

"And have you noticed that Sasuke isn't as protective like he used to be?" Itachi went on.

"I can take care of myself now!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah…I think we figured that out when you kicked Naruto in the bad spot when he pulled your hair," Shikamaru said.

"So take care of Sasuke for me," Itachi said and walked off.

"Wait! So Sasuke really likes pink?!" I yelled. Itachi stopped in his tracks as he could sense Sasuke's anger rising.

"You TOLD her what?!" Sasuke shouted as a pair of Sharingan flashed in his eyes. "THEY'RE LIES!"

"Calm down, little brother, you are very lucky I didn't tell her about another thing." After that Itachi disappeared.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Sasuke who only glared at us in return.

"Ignore him." Sasuke looked at me, "Come on, Sakura."

"Huh?! Where I am going?"

"Kurenai-sensei, remember?"

"No! I never said I was coming!"

"Come on." He started to walk off without me.

"There is nothing you can do to bring me there!"

"I'll buy your lunch for you."

Then it hit me. I forgot my lunch at home. I bowed my head in defeat, "Ok…fine…"

_I'm in trouble…_

_**YAY! Sasuke-kun's buying lunch for us!**_

_You have nothing better to do, huh?_

--

"Sakura, why did you tell her I called you a bitch?"

"Ummm…it was the first thing that came to mind cause I was late and all."

"Or maybe it's because you are one."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "SASUKE! I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY YOUR FANGIRLS OR ELSE I'LL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU!"

"Hn…" he started to walk off from me.

"YOU RUDE BASTARD!"

--

"Hi Mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"I take it you had a good day?" My mom asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Actually, yeah, I kinda did…except that this guy in green spandex kept calling me his beautiful cherry blossom…"

She laughed, "How about meeting new friends?"

"Oh yeah! I met some new people! Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, they are all cool people. I thought Kiba was a jerk at first but now he and I are cool."

"Did anyone hit on you?" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah…this guy named Idate. He didn't bother me the rest of the whole day, though."

"Was Sasuke involved?"

"Yeah but why does—"

"That's why."

"Yeah, sure Mom. But today, Hinata stopped stuttering!"

"Oh, wow…I never thought she would stop."

"Yeah and Naruto and her looked so cute together!"

"Do you when they're going to get married?" she giggled then paused, "I just wished that your father could see you now…" my mom sighed and remembered that Dad died today many years ago when I was still little.

"It's alright. I bet he is right now."

"Well enough of that! How about—"

_knock knock_

"Oh I'll get that!" My mom said excitedly.

"Uhhh…ok?" I sat down at the table to only hear someone.

"Forehead!" I heard my name being called from the front door.

"Hey Ino-pig! Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you that I got this for you!" she handed me a box.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"What do you think? Boxes are created to be opened!"

"Ok! Ok!" So I opened the box to find a picture of the whole gang when we were genin. "Oh wow…Why did you bring me this?"

"Since we are no longer genin, we can at least remember what it was," she grinned, "Besides, those were the days, huh?"

I laughed, "I guess…"

"Well, I guess I got to go. I'm still helping my mom at the flower shop. Apparently, everyone keeps buying flowers. See you, Forehead! Bye Mrs. Haruno!" Ino says as she runs out the door.

"Bye!" I shouted at her.

"Well Mom, I have to go do homework." I got my books and started to walk upstairs.

"Ok honey."

--

_ring ring_

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi Sakura!" Tenten screamed into the phone._

"Hi Tenten, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"_I was but I got bored…So what are you doing?"_

"Why didn't you call Hinata then? And I'm doing homework which you are supposed to be doing right now…"

"_Hinata's busy so I had to talk to someone. And you already know that Ino is helping her mom."_

"What about me? I'm busily doing homework! Why don't you have something to do?"

"_I don't know…I was going to finish homework at homeroom and have Neji help me with it."_

"Why don't you just call him?"

"_He-uh sounds scary on the phone…"_

"Why?"

"_No reason…just don't ever call him…"_

"Tenten, I really need to do my homework!"

"_Awww…come on, Sakura-chan. I have no one to talk to! You're my only hope!"_

"But then I won't be able to do my homework and I'll end up doing it in homeroom like you."

"_Ok fine…but just remember how you left a friend in need. Oh! And guess I won't be able to tell you what happened after lunch…"_

"What?"

"_You left earlier to get to class early, remember? But I guess you don't want to know so I guess I better do my homework now."_

"Tenten-chan! Wait! What happened?"

"_Oh nothing you need to know…" she said as I heard a beep._

"Tenten! Tenten!" I sighed.

_**Payback…**_

_Damn right…_

I guess she'll never tell me until I do something amazingly great for her. I WILL NEVER KNOW!

_She's evil!_

--

I was getting ready to go to sleep but I couldn't help but wonder. Was the thing Tenten was going to tell me about what happened at lunch?

"_Sakura-chan, can you pass me the napkins?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah sure," I replied. I mean, yeah, I was doing my homework that I got from Kurenai-sensei and I was very focused so I passed Naruto his "napkins"._

"_Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata asked me._

"_Nothing…Naruto, take your napkins already."_

"_Uhhh…Sakura-chan, that isn't a napkin…" Naruto told me._

"_Huh? What are you—"_

"_Sakura, give that back."_

_I looked at Sasuke and then my hand. I was holding his forehead protector. I glared at him, "Maybe I shouldn't…I mean I am a bitch…"_

_Sasuke glared at me, "Sakura, I wasn't serious."_

"_Sakura, you better give Sasuke-kun's forehead protector back or else I'll flick that big forehead of yours!" Ino yelled at me._

"_Nah…I think I won't," I replied._

"_Sakura…" Ino growled._

"_Ha! I think it would be better if I wore it," I grinned. _

"_Sakura, give it here. You know I could easily take it away from you," Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice._

"_You're too cocky and confident…"_

"_Maybe she might still have a shrine of you at home so that's why she wants to keep it," Choji laughed._

_A vein popped up and I punched Choji on the head, "I don't have anything that has to deal with him at home! Go stuff some chips up your mouth!"_

"_Geez, sorry Sakura-chan…"_

"_Hey! I still need napkins!" Naruto complained. We all glared at Naruto as usual but except for Hinata of course._

_Sasuke grabbed my wrist, "Give me my protector back…"_

"_Hey Sasuke, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Kakashi-sensei said as he appeared out of nowhere._

"_Eh?!" Everyone said at the same exact time._

"_Who?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sakura, who else?"_

_Sasuke let go of my wrist, "She's not my girlfriend!"_

"_Are you sure? She seems like your type."_

"_No she isn't!" Ino screamed._

"_Kakashi-sensei, she took my forehead protector. I was only getting it back," Sasuke glared._

"_Ok Sasuke, but when you lose her, just let me know," he said and walked of f with his stupid orange book in his hands._

"_Haha…my napkins, please?" Naruto asked._

"_Ugh!" I screamed and threw it in his face. "Kurenai-sensei is driving me crazy! Kakashi-sensei is freaking me out! Our proctor was actually a girl! And I hate this protector so you can have it back!" I had it and threw Sasuke's forehead protector next to him. Then I banged my head against the table._

"_Sakura-chan, it has only been the first day…" Tenten told me._

"_Oh…I guess I should calm down now, huh?"_

"_Yeah…Take it easy…"_

"_Thanks a lot, Sasuke…You're driving me crazy."_

"_Ok, what did I do now?"_

"_Nothing, I just had to blame someone."_

"_I bet Itachi told you that I liked stubborn girls, huh?"_

"_Huh? No, he didn't."_

"_You do Sasuke-kun?!" Ino shrieked._

"_Oh no…" he mumbled._

I lied on my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I lifted my head and said to myself, "Mmmm…Sasuke…You're stupid…"

"I heard you, Sakura."

_Wait…It can't be…_

I turn to look at my door and there he was…standing at the door of my bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me the inspiration. Thank you very much! I will try to update sooner!


	5. Ch 5 How are you?

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I really super appreciate it! Let's get back to the story! Just a heads up, Sasuke's parents are not dead. Just so you know. Enjoy!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words/flashback_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 5: How are you?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

I gulped and was trying to control my breathing. It felt as if the air was thickening and my eyes became blurry. It was like a dream or a flashback. It felt like I needed to throw up or something. My world was confused and didn't know what to do but on the outside, I was fine.

_What is happening to me?_

_**LOV—**_

_Don't say it!_

"You left this at school," Sasuke told me. He took off his backpack and opened it. He searched for something and took out a pink notebook with the name _Haruno Sakura_ on it. Then it hit me. That was _my_ notebook.

"How did you get it?"

"Remember when you quickly left the lunch room?"

"I officially hate lunch time…" I said to myself.

"It's your fault, though. Tenten told me to give it to you after school."

_Damn, she was going to warn me about this…_

_**It's karma. This is what you get for being so mean to me!**_

"But why didn't you give it to me before I left from school?"

"She also said that since you were crazy at lunch, you shouldn't be worried that you forgot your notebook or else you would think that you lost something else."

I sighed. _That's her excuse to make Sasuke hand over my notebook at my house…_

_**I love Tenten-chan!**_

"Thanks for dropping it off here, Sasuke. I bet you still have to do homework so—" I was interrupted.

"Sakura, it's late. I finished it a long time ago."

"Oh…ok…sooo…ummm…"

"Bye Sakura," he said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye Sasuke…" I replied and watched him go.

"Bye Mrs. Haruno," I hear him say from downstairs.

"Oh! Goodbye dear! Please give these rice balls to your mom for me!" My mom said happily.

"Sure."

I sighed, "Tenten's gonna pay…"

I pulled my blankets up to me so I could lie comfortably in my bed. I fluffed my pillow and got up so I could turn off the lights and lay in my bed again. I closed my eyes for a moment. Everything was peaceful and I could finally get some rest after a hard first day of school.

"You're lucky Tenten didn't hear that," I hear a voice say.

I jumped a little bit out of surprised, "What now…"

"So Sasuke-kun was here, huh?"

I turned to look at the window. I saw Ino. "Yeah…Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Tenten told me to spy on you," she smiled, "She paid me thirty bucks."

I glared, "Thanks Ino-pig…"

"I saw everything, Sakura…"

"Are you mad? I didn't make him come over here. It was Tenten!"

"Of course I'm not mad! Tenten told him to do that. She made up her 'excuses' to bring him here. Instead of Tenten being here, it's me because she's doing her homework."

"I knew she's not gonna finish…Wait…Did you just say your not mad?"

"Duh! You still haven't figured it out yet."

"Ummm…I'm just not quite sure what you're talking about right now…"

She sighed, "You're so clueless, Sakura…Well, I gotta go. I have to report back to Tenten. Bye!" And she jumped off my window and ran toward Tenten's house.

_**You have strange friends…**_

--

"Sakura-chan, wake up." I hear a voice say.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to erase all the blurriness. I looked at the person who called my name. "Hinata-chan…What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"You over slept and Lady Tsunade asked me to come and get you."

"Wait…what time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"10:43 a.m.…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed so loud I could've broken Hinata's eye drums.

"Ummm…you do know we have school today, right?"

"Of course! It's Tuesday! Why did I over slept?! I know I set my—" I looked at my clock and remembered that I forgot to set my alarm before I went to sleep.

"Ino-chan said you might have forgotten to set your alarm."

"Ino-pig…" I muttered angrily.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should get ready before Lady Tsunade gets really mad."

"Alright…" I sighed. "Thanks Hinata-chan for waking me up…"

"You're welcome."

I went into the bathroom to change and get ready for school.

--

"Mom…why didn't you wake me up?!" I shouted.

"I thought Tsunade was bringing you to school but she never came and then I thought that you had no school today then."

"What?! You thought school was canceled? Why didn't you just call Tsunade-sama?!"

"I did. She never answered her phone."

"She was probably drinking sake…" I said to myself.

"Sakura-chan, we should really get going," Hinata told me.

"Ok, bye Mom!" I said before running out the door, pulling Hinata with me.

"Sakura, wait!"

"Too late, Mom! We gotta run to school!"

"But—"

It was too far and couldn't hear her anymore.

--

"So Sakura…you finally showed up…" Kakashi said.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei…" I bow my head in shame. I have been late twice already… I looked up at Sasuke who only look at me in return. I never know what he's thinking.

"That's ok, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei was late also!" Naruto tried to cheer me up.

"Thanks Naruto," I smiled at him.

"Dobe, he's always late…" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

_Gosh, he doesn't have to be so rude…_

_**Yeah…but isn't he cute when he is?**_

_I hate you…_

I looked at Sasuke and glared. He looked at me and ignored everything I did.

_Jerk!_

_**A cute jerk!**_

Kakashi-sensei looked at the situation and chuckled a little. "Well…I guess you guys are done arguing and glaring so let's start training."

We all just nodded. I grinned, "So Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing?"

"Simple… All you guys have to do is train."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I want you guys to train. It's that simple, nothing hard…that's unless you want something hard."

"Yes! That's exactly—"

I punched Naruto and smiled cutely, "No, it's ok. Let's go guys." I dragged Naruto on the ground with Sasuke following me.

"Have fun!" Kakashi yells out to us before we get to the training grounds.

--

"Soooo…what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I bet he's reading that book of his again," Sasuke mentioned.

"What is it even about?" I asked.

No one answered me. I was being ignored again.

_**I'm getting tired of this! Let's just make out with him already!**_

_You're disgusting… You make me sick. Where is your pride?!_

_**You know, they say pride is bad for you.**_

_Who told you that?_

_**Don't know actually…**_

I sighed. _You're stupid…_

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing at all."

"You guys are here too?"

I looked toward the voice and saw Tenten. I immediately glared with fire in my eyes. "TENTEN!"

"Ahhhhh! Neji, help me!" Tenten shouted and hid behind Neji.

"Wait…I thought you were scared of nothing?" Neji asked.

"If nothing was Sakura…I'm scared to death. You never want to see her like this and the last time she was mad at me like this…I almost died!" She started to shake like crazy.

"Sakura, calm down," Neji said to me.

"Get out of the way, _NEJI…"_ I hissed.

"Sakura-chan! Calm down!" Naruto screamed in my face. In return, I punched him the second time today.

"_Neji…I said get out of the way!_"

"Force me."

"_Tenten, I'm gonna KILL you!_"

"NEJI, HELP ME PLEASE! SHE WILL SERIOUSLY KILL ME!"

I pulled out a kunai and grinned deviously, "Kakashi-sensei did say we had to _train_…"

"Sakura."

"What?!" I screamed because I was just about to attack Tenten.

"Why do you want to kill Tenten?" Sasuke asked me.

All that fire in my eye suddenly disappears and that desire to kill Tenten disappeared with it. My mind suddenly went blank and I couldn't think of anything at all. It was then that I remember why I forgot to set my alarm last night. I was thinking about everything, even Sasuke. It's so weird how someone you hardly talk to anymore has been a big part of your life. I never realized how late it was when I was lying on my bed just thinking about the random thoughts of him. It could have been passed midnight, I think, or maybe later. I don't know. I truly regret what I did when I was a genin. I never realized how important he was to me until he ignored me the first time.

"Sakura?" said the same boy I was just thinking about once again.

_I need to get him out of my head…_

_**Actually, I kinda like him here.**_

"Hmmm?"

"I asked why you want to kill her?"

"Oh…ummm…you see…She poured water on me to wake up this morning?"

"I thought Hinata-chan went to get you…" Naruto mumbled.

"She did! Tenten came along!"

"No I didn't! You liar!"

"Fine…she didn't do that…"

"Then what did she do?" Neji asked.

_Damn you, Neji…_

_**This is getting interesting…**_

I blushed. I was mad at Tenten because she tricked Sasuke into coming to my house and I spent practically the whole night thinking about him and I over slept because of her who cause this whole thing!

"Ummm…nothing…just forget this whole thing happened."

"Huh?" Tenten said confused.

"I'm sorry Tenten for threatening to kill you…It wasn't right so I apologize." I bowed before her. It was a lot like admitting defeat but I had something else in store for her. Right now wasn't the time for me to strike. She has the advantage so I have to back out.

"Uhhh…It's ok?" She said a little unsure. She slowly came out behind Neji. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, Tenten, everything's fine," Neji reassured.

"He's right. I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Something's not right…"

"Believe what you want. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Fine…but I still don't trust you!"

"And I'm ok with that," I looked around, "Wait a second…Where that guy that keeps following me around everywhere?"

"Oh Lee? Well…He went with Gai-sensei on the path of _youthfulness_. I don't know where they were going but Gai-sensei told Neji and I had to train or else we would have to join them. So we are stuck here until they return from their _journey_," Tenten sighed.

"Well, lucky you…We are stuck here for the whole time. We don't even know where our Sensei is…"

"We should start training." Sasuke said.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto yelled with exultation.

"Sooo…where do we start off?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Naruto was deep within his thoughts. Then he sighed, "I don't know…it's hard without a sensei. What are we supposed to do? I have no clue! We are so in trouble! What—"

"Shut up, Loser!" Sasuke said irritated.

"Gah! Alright!" Naruto pouted.

"You don't have to be so rude, Sasuke…" I said to him, but it was only in a whisper. I'm not even sure if he heard it.

"He was being annoying…How else I am supposed to react?" He responded.

"Ummm…"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

We all turned to see who showed up at the training grounds but the only person that calls Naruto by "kun" was Hinata.

She ran up to us and looked at Naruto. Her face was red a little, "Naruto-kun, Lady Tsunade would like to see you for a moment."

"Huh?" Tenten and Neji said at the same time.

"Wait…Did Hinata just spoke clearly for a moment or is Neji just playing a trick on me," Tenten asked. It was more to herself.

"Tenten, I never play tricks on you. That's Ino and Sakura and I think she did speak clearly," Neji answered.

"Wait! Hinata-chan, speak again."

"Hello Tenten-chan," Hinata smiled.

"Ahhhhh! Today is so weird! First, Sakura didn't kill me and now Hinata speaks clearly! I need to take a break!" Tenten went under a tree and sat down.

"Is she ok?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yes, she's fine," Neji believed.

"Hey Hinata-chan…the grandma wanted to see me?"

"Yes, she did."

"Awww…Well come with me, Hinata-chan," Naruto sighed and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-kun, hold on!" Hinata blushed extremely red.

"Naruto…" Neji said under his breath.

I laughed, "Don't worry, Neji. Naruto won't do anything. You over protective freak…Now, why don't you go be over protective over Tenten?" I smirked.

He glared at me, "Be quiet…" and went over to Tenten.

For a moment it was silent and I remembered I was with Sasuke alone.

_Oh crap…Why did I do that?_

I didn't say anything for a while and neither did he. We just stood there, looking in different directions. I didn't want to talk at all. Every time I talk to him, I get goosebumps and it's hard to breathe.

"Sakura…" I hear him say my name.

I swallowed hard. _Why did he break the silence? Usually he doesn't break it._

_**Maybe he's gonna confess his love to you!**_

_I'm not ready for commitment!_

_**If it's Sasuke-kun, then yes you are!**_

"Yes Sasuke…?"

"How-How are you…?"

I went wide-eyed for a second, "Huh?"

_**How are you?? How boring! I thought he was going to say I LOVE YOU!**_

_It's weird…how are you? Sasuke isn't polite…_

"How are you?" he asked a bit monotone but nonetheless calm.

_This isn't normal…_

"I'm fine…um-how about yourself?" I wasn't even looking at him. I was actually looking at my feet. It felt so awkward. Sasuke hasn't asked how I was since we were little!

"I guess I'm ok..."

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem-um different…"

He crossed his arms, "How?" It was more in a rude tone.

"You never ask how I am. Now you are?"

"Yes, I have."

"When we were little…now you don't. Well, until now."

He stayed silent for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking. I turned to look a quick glimpse at him and he looked at me in return like he always does but he wasn't ignoring me. He was seriously thinking about something.

"I didn't know that…" He finally spoke.

"It's ok."

"I never said I was sorry."

_That was rude!_

I just rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, "You know, Sasuke, you can be a real chickenass sometimes."

"What was that, Sakura…?"

"You're a _chickenass_."

"I don't think I heard you clearly."

"_YOU ARE A CHICKENASS!_"

"Miss Haruno!"

I turned to look at whoever called my name. _Uh-oh…_

_**Busted…**_

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! Please review! I will try to update sooner! I hoped you enjoyed it! Stay tuned to see what happens!


	6. Ch 6 You've changed

Thank you to those who reviewed

Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy the story!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words/flashback_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 6: You've changed

"How could you, Sakura?"

"I didn't mean to! He forced it out of me!"

"I expected better of you!"

"Tsunade-sama! Please! Sasuke is a bastard!"

"Sakura, that's enough."

"But—"

"I said that's _enough_."

I sighed. Sasuke is so stupid. He got me in trouble on purpose. He knew Tsunade was coming! I HATE HIM! Now I'm in trouble… Tsunade treats me like I'm her daughter. It feels like she's not even my teacher. It feels like I have a second mom. Just what I needed…another person to boss me around.

"At least I don't drink sake all the time…" I whispered to myself.

"What was that, Miss Haruno?"

"I didn't say anything," I said looking away from her.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"I could tell. Sakura, you better tell me or _else_…"

"Or else what?"

"Since you hurt Mr. Uchiha's feelings—"

"What?! Uchihas don't have feelings!"

"As I was saying, you will have to do anything for him just to make him happy."

"Uchihas aren't happy! I'm not even sure they know what happy means!"

"It's either you tell me what you had just said or you make him happy."

_Ok…it's either being killed or being tortured…_

_**Tsunade isn't so bad when you tell her that she has a sake problem…**_

_Are you serious?! She almost killed me! Don't you remember what happened last time?!_

_**shivers Don't remind me…**_

_BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE TORTURED! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE AN UCHIHA HAPPY!_

_**There is one way to make him happy…**_

_Don't tell me you're thinking about perverted thoughts…_

_**Ok…I won't… So picture this. Think of the possibilities of what might happen if you tell Tsunade.**_

_Death! That's the only possibility! _

_**You're thinking too negative… Wait…if you try to make Sasuke-kun happy, then you'll be with him the whole time!**_

_No! No! That's TRUE TORTURE!_

"Sakura, so what will it be?" She asked as she tapped her foot.

"Ummm…I said that you have a sake problem…" I said in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"You have –uh- sake problem…" I said a little bit louder.

"YOU WHAT?! HARUNO SAKURA! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"What are you going to do now…?" I asked covering my eyes. I was terrorized.

She laughed evilly, "You _will_ make Uchiha Sasuke happy…"

"And what if I don't?"

"Have you forgotten that I am Hokage, your principal, your teacher, and your guardian? If you don't do what you're told then you are to do community work…every weekend for the rest of the year," She gave me creepy smile.

_WHAT?! EITHER WAY I WOULD'VE DIED!_

_**I knew you should've just gone with the other plan!**_

_Will you just shut up?!_

I sighed heavily, "Fine…I will _make_ Sasuke _happy_…"

"Also you will apologize," she said in a demanding voice.

"Ok, that's going too far…"

"You want to do community work? I can ask Shizune to arrange you—"

"Never mind… I'll apologize…"

"Good! Now go make me proud!"

"Sure thing…"

"Oh and Sakura."

"What now?"

"You have some training to do after school."

"Just what I needed…Thanks Tsunade-sama…" I said sarcastically.

"See you soon, Sakura." And she walked off away from me, looking proud of herself of what she had just accomplished.

_I should KILL her!_

_**Either that or you'll have to do community work…**_

_I want to KILL her!_

_**Sakura, you should calm down. I mean, Sasuke-kun isn't so bad. The good part is that we'll be with him.**_

_Never mind… I would rather kill myself!_

_**You're as emo as Sasuke-kun, you know that?**_

_Fine…I'll stop the stupid Sasuke emo thoughts._

This is going to be a _long_ day…

--

I was walking back to the training grounds since Tsunade led me to a place near her office to talk to her privately about the _bad_ thing I did. I _was _walking by myself until—

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned around to finally find my sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, where have you been?!" I shout at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

"No… I'm walking back to the training grounds to start my um- _mission_."

"Lady Tsunade told me to watch over you to make sure you actually do your _mission_," he chuckled, "if that's what you call Sasuke."

"I don't wanna do community work…" I whined.

"So Sasuke's just a ticket out, I see…"

I stayed silent for a moment until a thought popped into my head, "Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"How _did_ you meet Sasuke?"

"He never told you?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Then let him tell you," he smiled under his mask.

I sweat dropped, "That's not the reply I wanted…"

"I can't tell you. Then all that hard work Sasuke went through would be put to rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good—"

"Sakura-chan! You're finally back!" Naruto yelled.

When Sasuke got me in trouble with Tsunade, she was walking to the training grounds with Naruto and Hinata. So they basically waited for me.

"Yeah…" I said obviously not happy.

"So…how was your little meeting with Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Good…" I was trying not to grit my teeth.

Hinata looked at me worried, "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

I looked at her and faked smiled, "Of course!"

"She's just happy she got her first _mission_," Kakashi said.

I laughed nervously, "Happy isn't the word…"

Tenten and Neji walked up to us. "What's this I hear about Sakura getting a mission?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura, why don't you tell them?" Kakashi grinned.

I felt like I was being tortured and it was as if Kakashi wanted to see me tortured.

"This mission is the _greatest_…" I started sarcastically, "I was assigned to…" I paused. It was just too horrible to say it.

"Assigned to what?" Tenten asked.

I looked at Sasuke and glared at him. He only raised an eyebrow and smirked. I continued with hesitation, "I'm a-assigned t-to make," I gulped. _Here I go…_ "To make Uchiha Sasuke _happy_…"

Everyone paused for a minute excepted for Kakashi and I. Everyone was just silent until Naruto had to make a scene out of it… Heck! He burst into laughter.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He said through his laughter.

"Make me happy?" Sasuke asked. It was more to himself.

"She's not joking, Naruto. Lady Tsunade asked me to watch over her to make sure she does what she is told," Kakashi explained.

I sighed, "That's right…"

"This is too good," Tenten smirked.

I glared at her, "Shut up, Tenten…"

_**She's having the time of her life right now, huh?**_

_No, this is just revenge for threatening to kill her._

"So Sakura, when does you're mission start?" Neji asked.

"Now…"

"I'm waiting…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Nooo, I'm supposed to wait for you to tell me what to do. I'm supposed to do anything to make you happy…"

Naruto turns to Hinata, "Hinata-chan," he whispers to her, "I don't think Sakura-chan is very happy about this mission."

"You think, Naruto?!"I screamed.

He hid behind Hinata, "AHHH! HINATA-CHAN! PROTECT ME!"

"Sakura-chan, please…" she looked at me sadly and begged.

I looked away, "Fine…"

Whenever Hinata begs or is sad, I can't help but help her or do what she says. She's kinda like a little sister and I feel like I have to protect her from the evil dangers known as Neji's protectiveness…just kidding… Tenten's like an older sister. She's annoying and tries to make me Sasuke's girlfriend in any possible way she can. She wants me to grow up and have little Uchiha babies…or whatever she calls them… And Ino-pig…she's like a twin. We shared everything together. Secrets, our stuff, even our so-called old crush _Sasuke_, and it goes from there.

"Let's go, Sakura…" Sasuke said and grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted and pulled my wrist away.

"We have class together next and you have a mission to do."

"Kakashi-sensei, can you just lie to Tsunade-sama and tell her I completed my mission?! This is never going to end!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't. This is kinda my mission too."

I sighed in defeat, "Ok…"

"Sakura, are you coming?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at me.

I nodded slowly with my head down, "Yeah, yeah…"

--

Normal POV

"Neji! Go get pictures!" Tenten commanded him.

"Why do I have to get it?" He glared at her.

"Because I told you to… Now go!"

"You can't boss around a Hyuuga."

"I can cut your hair," she smiled wickedly.

Neji still glared, "I can knock you out."

Tenten smiled, "I can make you cry."

"I can make you leave."

"I can mess up your hair."

"I can pull your buns out."

"I can pull your ponytail out."

"I can eat lots of ramen!" Naruto shouted and smiled.

They glared at him but Neji continued, "I can steal all your weapons."

"I can make you pretty," Tenten giggled.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Hinata-chan…do you think this is ever going to end?"

Hinata blushed, "I hope so…"

"I can kill you," Neji said and activated his Byakugan.

"I can kiss you."

Everyone paused and Tenten giggled. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

"Hinata-chan…did I hear what Tenten-chan just said?" Naruto asked her a little confused.

"Yes, yes you did Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied.

Neji's Byakugan disappeared and he was speechless for a moment. Tenten face turned from happy to worried and she said, "Neji…are you ok? I was just kidding. You do know that, right?"

Naruto had to smack the back of his head to bring him back into reality. Neji turned to him in anger then looked at Tenten, "Yes, I'm ok."

"Good! Now go get some pictures!" she smiled.

"Tenten-chan, I think you should leave Sasuke and Sakura-chan alone," Hinata said.

She slowly turned to look at Hinata. A creepy smile grew on her lips. She said, "Hinata-chan…if you know what's good for you…you should stay out of it…"

"Tenten-chan, I think you're scaring Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten looked at Naruto the same way she looked at Hinata, "Don't make me repeat myself…_Naruto_."

Hinata and Naruto were so scared of Tenten that they were hugging each other and Hinata didn't even blush. "Hinata-chan, I'm scared!" he screamed like a little girl. Hinata just shivered.

"Tenten…that's _enough_…" Neji said seriously.

She looked at Neji and laughed nervously, "Ok, Neji…"

"_I better not make Neji mad…"_ she thought.

Tenten smiled and asked, "So…are we still taking pictures?"

Everyone just glared at her and she immediately said, "So…I guess that's a no?"

--

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke…class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes… Why are we heading there?" I asked.

"I wanna get there before the Fangirls," he replied.

I looked at Kakashi to see what he was doing and he was reading that stupid orange book of his. I didn't know what it was about but the title was called Icha Icha Paradise… What could that mean? I ignored it until later and looked at Sasuke.

"Fifteen minutes earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah…they get there early so I have to get there earlier than them."

"You were almost late on the first day of school, though."

"That's because I had to wait for Itachi…"

"Oh…I see…"

"Yeah…so stop asking questions."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"…" He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for calling you a _chickenass_…" I looked at him as I said that.

He began to smirk but didn't say anything.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "That's what got you in trouble?"

I nodded, "Yeah…it's kinda stupid, though. But I guess she didn't want to me to hurt someone's feelings…especially an _Uchiha_…"

Kakashi chuckled, "Did Sakura hurt your feelings, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared, "I don't get hurt."

"Yes, you do," I told him.

"I meant my feelings."

"So you do have feelings!"

"I don't."

"So you're emo?"

"I'm not emo."

"Ok…fine."

"You don't believe me, huh?"

"No, not at all."

"And you want me to have proof, right?"

"Yup!"

"You've changed."

I looked a bit surprised, "Changed? What do you mean?"

"You're just different."

"How?" I crossed my arms.

"You just are."

"I need proof!"

"You don't need any proof. I bet you know that you've changed."

I paused. He was right. I knew I have changed and I just wanted him to tell me how much I have. Things were different now. I wasn't chasing after him like a stalker fangirl. I wasn't weak and I didn't let my friends take my battles. I didn't cry anymore. He was so right.

"You're right…Sasuke…"

He stopped and looked at me. Kakashi continued to walk but finally after a few seconds, he noticed that Sasuke stopped walking. He pulled his attention away from his book and looked at him curiously.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked him.

"No, I just noticed that I stepped on a bug." He lifted his foot and showed us.

_**He's not kidding?!**_

Kakashi and I sweat dropped. _Wow…_

He glared at us, "What?"

"Oh…Nothing!"

"You guys are weird…" and he continued to walk.

We followed him. I walked up to him and asked him, "Hey Sasuke, when are you gonna make me do things for you? I wanna get this over with."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

It sounded kinda weird when he said that. It was like I belonged to him or something. I knew he was only acting to pretend that he was hurt but it just felt weird.

I looked at him strangely, "No…"

He ignored me and said, "We're here."

"Wait!" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"We have training after school."

"What?!" we said at the same time again.

"Since I couldn't be there this period, we have to make it up after school."

"Awww…why? Now I have two training sessions!" I complained.

"Sorry Sakura, but it's not my problem."

"You're mean, Kakashi-sensei…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura but it would be against the rules if I went a day without training you guys properly."

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Let's go, Sakura…" Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me into the classroom like I was a little child.

There was that feeling again…but this time…maybe it wasn't so bad. When he held my hand, I never wanted him to let go. It would feel like he would leave forever. It felt like I wasn't being ignored on this mission.

The classroom was empty as Sasuke looked around for a seat. He headed for a seat around the middle area and pulled me with him. He sat down in one of the seats and crossed his arms.

He looked at me, "What are you waiting for?" I knew he wanted me to sit down so I sat down three chairs away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down," I answered him.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Where do you want me to sit?"

"Next to me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have fangirls sit next to me."

I sighed, "Fine…" I walked over and sat next to Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckled and whispered to me, "He just wants to sit next to you."

I looked at him confused but ignored it and asked instead, "Don't you have a class to teacher, Sensei?"

"Actually…I don't have to teach today and the students will have a sub due to this mission."

"Oh…I get it."

The next thing I heard was fangirls. "Sakura, just to get you prepared, don't listen to anything they say because it's not true. Just ignore it…" Sasuke told me then he looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, you have to sit next to me also. I don't want to be attacked both sides."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright Sasuke." He looked at both of us, "You two don't bother me. I'm going to get back to my book."

We just sweat dropped and looked at the door. The screams of fangirls were getting closer and closer and I was actually getting scared. They sounded like high pitched hyenas looking for their precious Sasuke.

Here begins the attack…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try to update sooner! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. Ch 7 Huh!

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You guys give me so much inspiration! I really, seriously, appreciate it! Please enjoy the story!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words/flashback_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Huh?!

"Ewww…why do you like _her_?"

"Why are you with _her_?

"She is so _ugly_…"

"Pink hair? I don't think so…"

"I am so much prettier than her."

Ok… I have been called forehead, girl with pink hair, freak, pinky, and ugly. I can handle being called any one of those insults…BUT NOT ALL AT ONCE! Here I am, sitting next to my mission, and those fangirls are attacking me with insults! I know I'm supposed to ignore them no matter what, as Sasuke told me, but I can't handle it!

I formed a fist and whispered angrily, "You want to repeat yourselves again…"

"What was that pinky? I didn't hear you."

"Do you want to die?!" I screamed.

Kakashi finally pulled his attention away from his book to look at me, "Sakura, that's illegal."

"They should all die!" I pointed to those annoying fangirls.

_**You're emo, Sakura…**_

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke told me.

I calm down and glared at Sasuke, "I hate you."

"I don't care."

"So you love me, right?" One of his fangirls asked him.

"No…go away."

She pouted, "Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun!"

"Leave me alone."

_**It's weird…you used to be like that.**_

_Yeah, I kinda noticed…_

"Awww…Come on, Sasuke-kun."

"I said _go away_."

The fangirl pouted and then glared at me, "It's because of her, isn't it?"

Sasuke looked at her, "No…"

"Well then what?"

"Nothing, you guys are just really annoying."

All the fangirls bowed their heads down in defeat, disappointed that the fact that their _lover_ hates every single one of them. They all sat down in their seats, still sulking about what had just happened.

"How do you deal with those girls?" I asked him.

"I just ignore them. It's not that hard."

_That explains how he ignored me…_

_**He's not ignoring you right now!**_

"Oh…I see…"

"Isn't Neji and Ino in this class?"

"Oh…crap…"

--

"Get out of my seat Forehead!" Ino shouted into my ear.

I had to cover my ears so I yelled, "Shut up Ino-pig!"

"You're in my seat! I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"You're quite popular already, Uchiha," Neji said to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him, "You're just jealous."

"I didn't want to sit next to him. He made me!"

Ino was shock for a moment and she looked at Sasuke, "Is that true…Sasuke-kun?"

"No…"

I wanted to smack him! That liar! "WHAT?!"

Kakashi looked at us from his seat, "Sasuke, tell the truth."

When Neji came into the room, he sat next to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei went to go sit in a seat by the window so he could read his book privately.

"Fine…yeah, that's true."

"Oh…ok…" Ino said despondently.

"Yamanaka! Sit down!"

"Yes Asuma-sensei!" Ino obeyed and sat right next to me.

"Alright class! Today's lesson is about concealment!"

"Asuma, I don't think you have to teach that," Kakashi said out of nowhere.

Asuma looked at Kakashi, "Well, I have to teach _something_. What are you doing here, Kakashi? Did you lose your Jounin position and bumped down to Chunin?"

Everyone in the class laughs and Kakashi smiles through his mask, "Why would you think that? Maybe I came to check on you?"

"I know that you have a class right now. So really…why are you here?"

"I have a mission."

"To watch my class?"

"Actually…it's to watch one of my students."

"Really? You're supposed to be assigned S-ranked missions. This mission is probably a D-rank."

"Lady Tsunade didn't have anyone else and since she is my student, why not?"

Everyone turned to look at me. I was confused for a moment until I realized that I was the only girl in my group. I sweat dropped and my inner self really wanted to punch everyone in the room staring at me. I think only Neji and Sasuke were the only ones not staring at me.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Asuma?" Kakashi continued.

"Right…you distracted me." Asuma turned to look at the board behind him. "Alright, as I was saying. Concealment is needed in missions. If an enemy sees you, it would seriously endanger your mission and your lives."

Asuma-sensei went on about how much concealment is so important to everyone. We had to take notes on this lesson. I took as much notes as possible because Asuma said there would be a test after this lesson.

"Hey Sakura?"

I look at Ino, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to share notes after school?"

I smiled, "I wish I could but I have training with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei plus I have a mission."

"Oh ok, then how about at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. None of that was real so just forget about it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ummm…alright?"

_**See…we were right! She doesn't like Sasuke-kun. I don't think she ever did.**_

_Yeah…we may be right but do you think those emotions seem real enough? Don't you remember how she got sad when Sasuke told her the truth?_

_**You may be on to something…Well, don't you remember how she wasn't mad about Sasuke-kun being at your house?**_

_She said that I haven't figured it out yet…_

_**I think she was talking about Shikamaru.**_

_So we were right all along._

"Sakura…class is almost going to end," Ino informed me.

I nodded, "Oh ok."

_**Did we take that long thinking?**_

_No…I don't think so…I think Asuma just has a lot to teach us…_

"So class, don't forget to study and practice your own concealment! There will be a test on this! Be prepared!" Asuma warned us.

The bell suddenly rang and we were all running out of the classroom. We had a ten minute break but it wasn't much time. Next, I have Gai-sensei so during the meantime I have to mentally prepare my inner self. When we saw him last time, I almost had a mental break down.

"Sakura, let's go. You're slowing me down," Sasuke looked at me.

We were going to meet up with the others. I was walking and talking with Ino while Sasuke was talking with Neji. Apparently, we were walking too slowly so I began to walk faster.

--

"Naruto…what are you doing?" Tenten asked aggravated.

He sweat dropped, "Uhhh…w-what makes you think t-that I'm doing s-something?"

"You're unzipping Hinata's jacket…that's something…Oh my geez! You pervert!"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Neji screamed.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! A BUG SLIPPED DOWN THERE!" Naruto panicked.

"_NARUTO_…"

"Neji-san! A bug did slip down my jacket! Please don't hurt him!" Hinata pleaded.

"_Naruto_…"

"Yeah, Neji…I think you should calm down. Naruto isn't _that_ much of a pervert like that stupid teacher of his," Tenten said sharpening her kunai.

"Naruto…"

"All of you are being troublesome and I'm trying to sleep here…" Shikamaru yawned.

This time Neji didn't say anything. Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten grinned at each other knowing that Neji had lost. I was sitting next to Ino and we were watching the whole thing. I saw Kiba laughing the whole time and Shino only shook his head in disapproval.

_Bugs…_

I gasped and glared, "Kiba…what did you do?"

He was trying not to laugh, "Nothing…"

"Shino, what did he do?"

"We made a bet," he answered me.

"What kind of bet?"

"Shino…don't tell her…" Kiba said.

"It wasn't really a bet. We just wanted to see how Hinata would react if a bug slipped down her jacket and Naruto saw it. I bet that she was going to faint and just as she was going to… Tenten interrupts."

"Yeah, and you owe me money."

"I'll pay you tomorrow."

"No way! I want it now. You'll forget."

Kiba and Shino rambled on about how much Shino owes Kiba and when Kiba is getting his money. Ino and I, again, were watching the scene. We sweat dropped at how stupid our friends reacted to each other. I looked at Sasuke, who was talking to Naruto, Neji, and Chouji while Shikamaru was looking at the clouds (like he usually does).

I turned to look Hinata and Tenten. Hinata was still blushing and Tenten was fanning her to keep her from fainting. Actually…Tenten borrowed the fan from Temari. Ino and I were just hanging out until—

_RING RING_

The bell rang…

--

I knew someone was missing at break…

"Gai-sensei! I have run 150 laps! I will run fifty more!"

"Wait Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei?!"

"Lee! You must wait for everyone to be done!"

"Alright…But in the meantime I will do 100 pushups!"

"Good Lee! Exercise youthfully!"

"I will Gai-sensei!"

It was impossible…Lee was so energized and pumped up for anything. All of us were still running our laps and were half way done. Everyone was exhausted and completely tired and we all wondered how Gai-sensei could be our physical teacher. He was brutal and thought if Lee could do it then all of us could. He's absolutely insane…

"Gai-sensei...please…can we stop now?" someone asked exhausted.

"Not until you finished your laps like Lee!"

"Gai-sensei…we're never gonna finish…150 laps…are you serious?" Tenten asked walking beside Neji slowly. Neji was nice enough to wait for her.

"Tenten, finish your laps! If Lee could do it…Then anyone could!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone shouted.

"Just focus on your running!"

We all sighed heavily.

--

"Can we rest for a bit…? Please…?" Tenten said desperately as she stretched out her arm to reach for someone. Though, no one was there.

"Alright! Fine! You guys have five minutes!" Gai-sensei grinned.

We all sighed in relief and fell backwards toward the ground. We lied there tiredly and sleepily.

Naruto sighed happily, "Man…I'm exhausted…"

"I'm sleepy…" Shikamaru said.

"You're always sleepy, Shikamaru…" Ino said.

"You're always troublesome, Ino…"

"What?!"

"See what I mean…"

Chouji started laughing and Ino glared at him. Ino yelled, "Shut up, Chouji!"

"Sorry Ino…" Chouji chuckled.

I looked over to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto kept poking Hinata to check if she was awake or dead. "Hinata-chan…are you alive…?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Whew…You weren't breathing for a second…" Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

"Hey Hinata…did you forget your lunch today?"

"No…I buy my lunch."

"I can buy it for you!"

"No, you don't have to…"

"It's ok! Just this once!"

"Alright…but you really don't have to Naruto-kun..."

"That's ok!"

I smiled. _How sweet of Naruto…_

_**Yeah, I know. Aren't they cute?**_

Now I turned my attention to Neji and Tenten. Tenten was still lying on the ground but Neji was sitting up. Tenten had her eyes closed and I think Neji was staring at her.

Tenten looked up at Neji, "Neji…what are you doing?"

He looked away, "Nothing…"

She smirked, "I know that you were doing something."

"I was staring at you because you had a leaf in your hair."

"As much as I want to believe that, I don't."

"Fine…but I'm telling the truth."

She raised an eyebrow and giggled but Neji only stared off into the distance.

_Was Neji using his Byakugan?!_

_**When he was staring at Tenten?**_

_Yeah?!_

_**I don't know but if he did…What a pervert!**_

"Hey Sakura…"

I jumped in surprise. I turned to look at whoever called my name. "Oh…hi Sasuke…"

_What's wrong with him lately?_

_**He's in love…**_

"Hey beautiful!" I hear someone called me.

I look at him and glared. _Oh great…him…_ "What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to hang out with me after school?" Idate asked.

"No, I can't."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I can't either."

"How about the next day?"

"Nope…"

"Whenever you're available?"

"I'm never available."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No…"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Come on, Haruno…you know you can't live without me."

"I don't even know you."

"So why don't we take the time to get to know each other?"

"Yeahhh… I don't think so…"

He glared at Sasuke, "What are you glaring at, Uchiha?"

"You."

"Are you jealous?"

"We don't get jealous."

"Then why are you glaring at me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Same here. Now…if you don't mind, I would like to ask out Haruno in peace."

"I don't think so. I already said no," I said.

"_Now_ you say no, but later on you'll say yes," he smirked and walked off.

"What a loser…" I said to myself.

"That's my line."

"Oh…yeah…"

Sasuke sighed and looked like he was pissed off. "I hate you guys…" He whispered to himself. He looked at me with no emotions in his eyes. "Sakura…"

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

_What's going on?_

"I love you…"

_HUH?!_

_**HUH?!**_

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were in shock for a minute.

Gai was crying of joy because of the youthful love he was feeling at the moment. Everyone outside seemed to have heard and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino said at the same time, "HUH?!"

Tenten and Ino screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"NOOOOO!" Lee screamed.

Sasuke sighed for a moment then looked at me again. "After training practice…do you want to come to my house…and…"

I gulped and it suddenly began to become blurry.

He sighed, "and come to my room…and make love—"

I fainted…

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner! Please review! The more reviews, the faster the update! Thank you so much! If you want to see what happens tune until next time!


	8. Ch 8 An Unexpected Weekend

Oh my gosh! Thank you so much you guys! That was the most reviews I got for one chapter! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! Reviews like that made me so happy! Well, please enjoy the story!

"talking"

_thoughts/emphasizing words/flashback_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Weekend

_What happened last time:_

_Sasuke sighed and looked like he was pissed off. "I hate you guys…" He whispered to himself. He looked at me with no emotions in his eyes. "Sakura…"_

"_Yeah?" I asked confused._

_What's going on?_

"_I love you…"_

_HUH?!_

_**HUH?!**_

_Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were in shock for a minute._

_Gai was crying of joy because of the youthful love he was feeling at the moment. Everyone outside seemed to have heard and Sasuke just rolled his eyes._

_Tenten, Hinata, Ino said at the same time, "HUH?!"_

_Tenten and Ino screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"_NOOOOO!" Lee screamed._

_Sasuke sighed for a moment then looked at me again. "After training practice…do you want to come to my house…and…"_

_I gulped and it suddenly began to become blurry._

_He sighed, "and come to my room…and make love—"_

_I fainted…_

--

I woke up in a room hearing giggling. My head ached so much as I tried to get up. My vision was still blurry and I looked around. I could hear a familiar laugh that I wanted to punch someone so bad. My vision came back to me and I saw Naruto and Chouji laughing at me.

I ran up to them and punched them right on their heads, "What the hell?! I just fainted! You guys are supposed to be worried not laughing!"

"We're s-sorry, Sakura-chan, b-but we can't h-help it!" Naruto giggled through his words.

"What did you do now, Naruto?!" I shouted.

"Why don't you ask Sasuke?" Chouji suggested but still chuckled.

I glared at them and looked around the room until I got eye contact with Sasuke. He looked at me. He was emotionless nonetheless.

"You're not finished yet, Uchiha," Neji told him.

"Oh yeah…Sakura, do you want to come to my room and make love—"

"Oh no you don't! You pervert! I'm only fifteen! What are you thinking?!"

"Sakura, I'm not finished…"

"I don't think I wanna hear the rest!"

"Come to my room and make lovely cookies with me with my toy oven my mom gave me when I was six years old!" he yelled angrily.

My mouth hung wide opened. _Oh my God…_

_**I love cookies!**_

Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, and Kankuro started laughing and even started crying.

"What did you just say, Sasuke…?" I asked.

"You heard me…Don't make me repeat myself."

"Ok Uchiha, you win. We'll guard you from fangirls for the whole year," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura-chan, what did you think that Sasuke was going to say?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm…" I blushed. "Nothing…"

"You have a perverted mind, Sakura-chan…" Chouji commented.

"How am I supposed to know that he was going to say that?!"

Sasuke just glared at everyone but mostly Naruto. Naruto laughed his head off and said, "What are you so mad about, Sasuke? You don't want to bake little Uchiha cookies? I bet all your fangirls would love them!"

"Shut up, Loser…" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Sakura-chan loves pink shaped Uchiha cookies!"

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke and I hissed.

"Guys, we should get back to class." Neji advised us.

"Huh? Wait…where am I?" I asked.

"When you fainted, we took you to the medic nin's office so you could be taken care of." Hinata told me.

"Oh ok, let's go."

--

It had been two months now since that day. As I looked back to that moment, you would think if I told you what has happened now, it would seem so ironic and weird but it's all true. Turns out…

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade said we had to sell these now," Sasuke said to me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know…"

We ended up selling Uchiha cookies at school… Ok… Sasuke doesn't have a toy oven but the cookies that Mrs. Uchiha made were delicious and Naruto's idea didn't seem so ridiculous after all. Fangirls bought one every single day and my favorite was the pink shaped Uchiha cookies.

Yeah…Naruto's not _that_ stupid… They're my favorite.

"Sakura, hurry up. People are already lining up." Sasuke said.

_He's bossy…_

_**Well…the man does have to be in charge.**_

I'm surprised that Sasuke has been noticing me now. Maybe because I was unnoticed, he noticed me anyway. I mean, sure, we are on the same team and we are now business partners so I guess that's also another reason.

The shop opened for the customers and as usual, they were mostly fangirls.

"I want Sasuke-kun's cookies!" one of them shouted.

_Doesn't that sound wrong?_

_**Yeah…I guess unless if you want to put it that way…**_

So each day we would make a huge profit and those fangirls made our business a hit. Though there was one customer that _really_ made all those fangirls look normal…

"GIVE ME COOKIES NOW!"

I was scared each and every time he would come here. He would always buy like a 1,000 cookies a day. Sure, Mrs. Uchiha's cookies were yummy but seriously…1,000?

"Ok! Ok! They're coming!" I shouted.

"NO! I NEED THE SUGARY COOKIES NOW!"

"Chouji! They're here!" I handed it to him slowly.

"FINALLY!" he screamed and ate all the cookies in one bite. "Mmmm…that was good! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

I smiled slowly and laughed nervously, "Y-You're welcome, Chouji…"

"Bye! I'll come back tomorrow!" Chouji waved and ran away.

I looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke…we should never sell Chouji cookies ever again…"

"If we stop selling it to him, then he'll threaten to kill us…"

"He'll kill himself if he keeps eating like that…"

"Then why don't we just kill him so we could stop worrying about him killing himself?"

"SASUKE!"

"I'm kidding…"

--

"Yes! It's time!" Naruto screamed with joy.

"For what?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"The weekend!"

"Oh yeah…that…"

"Why aren't you happy? Everyone loves the weekend?"

"I don't love anything…expect for tomatoes…"

"You're boring, Sasuke. I don't know why all those girls like you anyway."

"I think it's my hair."

"Now why would they like chicken hair?"

"It takes time to make my hair like this."

"Five minutes?"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"When are you guys gonna stop arguing?" I asked.

"Until Kakashi-sensei gets back!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto…we've been waiting for him to get back for an hour now! He's never coming back!"

"If he doesn't come back then we won't be able to go home…"

"Why did we have to have our sensei on our last period?"

"Why don't you ask Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke said.

"She gets want she wants so it's no use…"

"Hey…wait a minute…Sakura, you haven't finished your mission yet."

"What mission?"

"The one you had that was two months ago."

"Oh-no…"

"I think Kakashi-sensei gave up because he isn't following you guys around anymore," Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I should just inform Lady Tsunade that I completed it."

"She probably just got someone else to do it."

"We should just leave…" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah…" Naruto and I said.

--

Normal POV

Kakashi looked around, "Hey…where is everyone?" he scratched his head and just shrugged, "Maybe I should just go home…"

--

Sakura's POV

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"What now…?" I looked outside my window. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hurry up! The guys are insane!" Ino screamed.

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Jiraiya-sama did something to them! You have to hurry!"

"Ok! Where are they?"

"Ichiraku Ramen! Come on! Let's go!"

"Ok! I'm coming!"

--

It was a nightmare. We were so gonna kill Jiraiya… This man should be locked up. That stupid pervert…

"Hinata-chan…why is your face purple…?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun…snap out of it…" Hinata said.

"You're pretty…like ramen…"

"Ino isn't troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"WHAT?!" we all screamed.

"I'm not...troublesome?! I'm gonna smack you… You think everything is troublesome!" Ino said with fire in her eyes.

"Tenten…did you know that I could see you with your clothes off…?" Neji asked.

Tenten gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?! NEJI?!"

"Sakura…make love to me _now_…" Sasuke looked at me.

"WHAT?! JIRAIYA-SAMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

All the guys were drunk…and Hinata said that she heard Naruto said that Jiraiya got them this drink that smelled really good. He also said something about research. According to Naruto… They were telling us these weird and perverted things…

"I want you…to be mine…"

"Sasuke, shut up!"

_**Sakura! Take advantage of him now!**_

_Are you crazy?!_

"Maybe we should take them home?" Tenten asked.

"I don't think I wanna be separated…Sasuke might rape me…" I said. Sasuke was staring at me with sleepy eyes.

"Come on, Sakura…we need to finish what we started…" he said.

All the girls looked at me like I was scary. I shook my head, "I didn't do anything! He's drunk! Are you guys actually gonna believe that?"

"No…then let's take them to your house, if that's fine…" Hinata recommended.

"Uhhh…I don't know…four drunken guys at my house…I don't think my mom would like that…"

"Just this once, Forehead, none of our parents would let them in our houses."

I sighed, "Fine…"

--

"SAKURA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" my mom screamed at me.

"They had nowhere else to go…"

"What about their own homes? Not ours!"

"We didn't want to split up…"

"What am I supposed to do with you…?"

"Can they just stay for a little while?"

"Fine…but they better get out by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's late, Sakura. I'll tell their parents that their sons are at my house."

"Thanks Mom…"

She nodded and sighed, "Go to your friends…"

--

"What a way to start off our weekend…" I said.

We were watching the guys sleeping in the guestroom. We shook our heads in disappointment.

"Don't you think they would've known that it was sake?" Hinata asked.

"No…they're too stupid…"

"So…what's there to do?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…I wasn't expecting this."

Suddenly we hear a knock at the door. I looked at everyone, "Who could it be?"

They shrugged and we went to go get the door. I opened the door to see a smiling Chouji. I sweat dropped, "Chouji, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted more cookies!"

"Chouji…it's late…don't you think you should go to sleep?" Ino asked.

"No…"

"I'll give you more tomorrow! Right now, we have a situation…" I said.

"Like what?"

"The guys are drunk and are at my house! Now Chouji get out!" I slammed the door on him.

"Sakura-chan…you hurt Chouji's feelings…" Hinata said.

I heard crying outside my door. _Awww…man!_

I opened the door and said, "Ok Chouji, you can come in…"

"Yes!" he looked around, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Upstairs…"

"Now can I have cookies?"

"No…I'm lazy so just sit on the chair right there."

"Fine…"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on the boys."

"Alright," everyone said.

I went upstairs and heard noise and I started to run. I entered the guestroom and looked around. They weren't there! I shouted, "They're not here!"

Everyone ran upstairs and screamed…except for Chouji. Tenten started to freak out and said, "What if they ran into the streets?"

I shook my head, "No…They couldn't have…"

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke shouted………Happily?!

I turned to the direction of his voice. _OH-NO!_ I looked at the others and we ran to my room. The guys were half naked and looked at us.

"Hey Sasuke…that did work!" Naruto yelled and went up to Hinata, "Hinata-chan…I've always wanted to ask you this…" he knelt down on one knee, "Will you—"

Hinata fainted. We all sweat dropped.

"—eat ramen with me?"

Tenten went to Hinata and looked at the guys, "You idiots…go put some clothes on!"

"You don't need clothes, Tenten…" Neji said as he used his Byakugan.

"NEJI, YOU PERVERT?!" Tenten screamed and threw a kunai at him.

He dodged it and smirked, "Oooooo… I like them dangerous…"

"Neji…I hate you…"

"Hey Ino…"

"Shikamaru… why are you looking at me like that?" Ino asked.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu…"

"W-What are y-you doing?!" she stuttered as Shikamaru came closer and closer to her.

"Ino…"

"W-What…?"

"Let's make our own formation…without Chouji…"

"Get away!" I shouted and threw a kunai in between them. I looked at Ino, "What did Jiraiya do to them? Did they drink that much?"

"Sakura, we have to put them to sleep! Who knows what will happen?" Ino said.

"Alright…Tenten, knock them out."

"Fine…" she nodded and knocked out all the guys. "Ok…they will never drink ever again…"

"Agreed," Ino and I said.

--

_Sweat…_

_Chickens…_

_Hot…_

_Smooth…_

_Soft…_

_Dreamy…_

_Cute…_

_Hard…_

_Wet…_

_Sasuke…_

"Hmmm…Sasuke…"

"What...?"

I screamed, "SASUKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and make me happy again! To find out what Sasuke's doing, please stay tuned for next time. The more reviews, the faster the update! Thanks again!


	9. Ch 9 Our Enjoyment for Cookies

Iwanna say thanks to all those who reviewed and also made me feel so happy! Thanks you guy so much! You really don't know how much I really appreciate it.

Review reply- darkangel: thank you so much for your review! You don't know how much that compliment means to me. I'm sorry for the suspense stuff though. I just want you guys to keep guessing. :)

Review reply- Sakuraroxssss: thank you for the review! I'm glad you loved it!

Anyway, let's get to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Our Enjoyment for Cookies

"_SASUKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

* * *

"Hmmm…you taste good…"

"GET OFF ME?!"

"But I love strawberry…"

"STOP LICKING ME?! AND I THOUGHT YOU HATED SWEETS?!"

"What are you…talking about…? I love sweets…"

"Sasuke…get off me…YOU'RE SHIRTLESS!"

"How can you be talking? You're ice cream…"

"Sasuke…WAKE UP! YOU'RE DRUNK!"

"I want more to drink…do you have anything to drink…?"

"Yeah…I'll give you something to drink unless you get off me!"

"Ok…" Sasuke said as he got off me.

Everyone was sleeping and I didn't even know what time it was. Sasuke just appeared on me while I was sleeping saying that I was ice cream or something. He's gonna have a major hang over in the morning. This isn't how I pictured my weekend…

I looked at him and I tried not to look at his perfect muscular chest. It was so tempting but I used all my will power to resist no matter what. I blushed, "Sasuke, what do you want?"

_Good thing he's drunk…_

_**He's perfect!**_

"Something that tastes like strawberry…"

I sweat dropped, "I told you…you don't like sweets. Besides…I already drank everything that tastes like strawberry."

"That's bad for you…"

"I didn't drink it all in one day, stupid…"

"Oh…"

"So…what else would you want?"

"You…"

"Sasuke…shut up…"

He ignored me, "No one is watching us, Sakura…It's just you and me…"

"You better back off or I'll punch you…"

_**Sakura! What are you doing?!**_

_Ok…I think you're also drunk…_

He started to inch closer and closer to me, "I thought you still loved me…? Don't you remember what you said to me back at the academy…?"

I paused. _I was really young…he can't be serious…_

"Yeah, I do but—"

"So you still love me…?"

"I was talking about the academy thing…"

"So you don't…?"

I sighed, "No…I don't…"

"Well…I love you, Sakura…" He was inching closer to me and I still kept blushing. Just when he was about to—

"Whoa!" I heard a scream.

**_Damn you, Naruto!_**

We both turned our heads to the door. Naruto was there standing by the door with his mouth wide opened. He looked at us in shock and I wasn't sure if he was still drunk or not.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered.

I stared at Naruto, "Naruto…what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you if I could use your bathroom but I don't think I need to go anymore…"

We looked at him and sweat dropped. Sasuke shook his head and said, "Naruto…get out of here…"

"What are you guys doing anyway…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"It doesn't look like that…"

"Are you still drunk?"

"No…not really…I just have a really bad headache and all I really remember is that pervert giving us this drink…"

"That's all? Hinata said you also said something about research."

"Oh-no…not research…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was using us for _research_…We should tell Grandma Tsunade about this…" Naruto began to look around, "He could be spying on us now…"

"He would really do that?"

"Maybe? I don't know…"

"Go back to sleep, Loser…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smirked, "Sasuke's still drunk?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Sasuke…why are you in Sakura's room?"

"To kiss her…what do you think, stupid…?"

Naruto giggled, "Oh…really? So…you actually have feelings for her?"

"Of course…"

I blushed and glared at Naruto, "Naruto! Stop asking Sasuke questions! He's drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"I'm pretty sure he does…"

"Naruto, get out of the room…"

"Why? Do you want Sasuke all to yourself?"

_**That's the idea!**_

"No, but you could take Sasuke back to his own bed!"

"That's ok, Sakura-chan. I think Sasuke wants to stay with you," he grinned and closed the door.

I sighed, "Ugh…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said before he fell asleep on me.

"Oh great…"

--

"Sakura…"

"Hmmm…"

"Sakura."

"Hm…"

"Sakura!"

"What?!"

"Sakura, why am I here?"

I sat up and looked at Sasuke, "You fell asleep here…"

"In your room?"

"Yup…"

"Why was I in your room?"

I gulped, "Uhhh…don't you have a headache?" I tried to change the subject.

"Sorta but it doesn't really hurt." Then he finally noticed something. "Sakura…how come I'm not wearing a shirt?"

"You guys kinda got…_crazy_ last night…"

"How?"

"I would rather not say…"

"You never answered why I was in your room."

"Sasuke, you were drunk so I don't think—"

"I want to know."

"Oh…ok…Well, you were _seducing_ me…"

"Seducing?"

"Yeah…and you thought I was ice cream…"

"I hate sweets."

"That's what I told you!"

"Ok…"

The door opens and Tenten shows up smiling, "Hey guys!"

"Tenten-chan…what are you doing here?"

"Breakfast is ready! Your mom told me to go call for you guys. Naruto said that you two would be in the _same_ room…" she grinned mischievously.

"We didn't do anything."

"Awww…man…" she mumbled to herself then smiled again, "Ok! Well, see you guys downstairs!" she closed the door.

"We should go downstairs, Sasuke, before my mom comes up here."

He nodded and looked around for his shirt. He found it on the floor and put it on. I was resisting to look at him so I covered my eyes while my inner self kept drooling at him.

_**Sasuke-kun's so beautiful…**_

_Yeah, ok…we are trying not to fall for him, remember?_

_**But why?**_

_I don't know…_

"Sakura, let's go…"

"Ok beautiful…"

"What?"

"Ummm…nothing!"

_See what you made me do!_

_**It's so true though!**_

--

"That man should be arrested!"

"He should be tortured!"

"He should be pushed off a cliff!"

"He should have a brain check!"

"He should be in jail!"

"Tsunade-sama! Do something!"

"Ok! Ok! Girls…We all know that Jiraiya is an idiot and that all these bad things should happen to him so I'll find the perfect punishment for him," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, when Jiraiya gave them sake, the guys seemed like they drank ten gallons of it," Ino said.

"Jiraiya just probably did something to it to make it stronger."

We all sighed and Hinata asked, "What research was he going to accomplish with them getting drunk?"

"Jiraiya is a pervert and he, I think, would have wanted to see what those boys would do if they saw girls."

"Tsunade-sama…Sasuke was going to rape me?! How do you explain that?!"

"What?!"

"Ok, I'm over exaggerating but he _wanted_ me…"

"Ok…I'll handle this."

"Sasuke-kun wanted you…" Ino mumbled to herself.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama, but can we prohibit the guys from drinking ever again?"

"I'll see if I can."

"Ok…we should let you handle this now," Tenten said as she began to walk out the door.

"Yes, I'll let you know how it turns out."

"Thanks!" we all said and walked out the door.

Ino was quiet for a while and looked at me, "Hey Sakura, I think I don't like Sasuke anymore…"

"Huh?" Hinata, Tenten, and I said.

"You don't?" I asked.

_**We are right! Sasuke-kun is all ours!**_

"I don't…It's obvious that Sasuke-kun doesn't like me so I don't want to chase after someone that doesn't like me, so yeah…"

"Oh alright…"

"What should we do now since the guys are at their houses?"

"I don't know…?"

"I should visit Naruto-kun…I mean…He was throwing up this morning…plus he lives by himself…"

We all smiled at Hinata. She looked at us confused. Tenten giggled, "Awww…Hinata, that's so sweet! Sakura-chan, why can't you be like that?"

"What?!"

"Sakura-chan is already like that, Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

"Oh…" She nodded, "I should probably check on Neji too…But maybe I shouldn't because he was being a pervert and I'm kinda afraid to see him."

"He can't even remember what he did last night so why would it matter?"

"Neji has a very good memory, just for your information…"

"He was super drunk…how can he possibly remember anything he did?"

--

"Tenten…I'm sorry about what happened last night…I was very drunk but I should've tried to control what I was doing…" Neji said with his head down in shame.

"Ok…so I'm wrong…" I said to her.

She nodded. Hinata was at Naruto's apartment while Ino and I went with Tenten to the Hyuuga home to see if Tenten right. Apparently she was right so Neji does remember everything.

"It's ok, Neji!" she smiled then glared, "But if you do it again, I swear you will never see that precious hair of yours ever again…"

He gulped, "I won't do that ever again…"

"Good! Now that everything is cleared…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, we should check on Hinata and Naruto!"

"Hinata's at Naruto's?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO GET OVER THERE!"

"Neji…you will not go over there…" Tenten pulled out a kunai.

"Tenten! I have to!"

"Actually…Tenten-chan, you should stay with Neji and we'll tell you everything what's going on," Ino said.

Tenten laughed evilly, "Ok…Aren't you happy, Neji?"

He nodded slowly, "O-Of course, Tenten…"

--

"How do you like the ramen, Hinata-chan?"

"It's good."

"Do you want me to get you something else?"

"No, that's ok."

"Ok, but if you need anything, just ask!"

"Alright, Naruto-kun but I came here to help you…"

"You're my guest. I'm supposed to help you!"

Ino and I were at Naruto's window watching the whole scene between the two. I looked at Ino, "I don't know why Neji hates Naruto so much?"

"Me either…you know, he would actually be a very good boyfriend for her."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hinata-chan! You spilled! Let me get you a napkin!" Naruto suddenly screamed.

"No! It's ok, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto got a napkin and started to wipe the stain which was a _very_ bad idea…The very fact that the stain was around her chest area…

Hinata fainted once again and Ino and I sweat dropped.

Naruto panicked and screamed, "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Wake up!"

I smacked my head, "Geez Naruto…you're so stupid…"

He froze for a moment and looked at his window. "He's on to us!" Ino whispered to me.

We ran away.

--

"Should we go back to Neji and Tenten?" Ino asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know…maybe we shouldn't. If we told Neji what Naruto did, he would definitely kill Naruto."

"Yeah…you're right…but what do we do now…?"

"Eh…I have no idea…" I smirked, "Sooo…Ino-pig… Did you and Shikamaru make your own _formation_ yet?"

"That's not funny, Forehead…Maybe you should check if you're pregnant yet?"

I fake laughed, "I would've told you if I was anyway and besides…My mom would be so mad if I got pregnant at a young age."

"Yeah…you're right. Anyway, Sakura, I guess you're gonna be alone here. I have to go to Shikamaru's house because my dad's there. See you later," she said and disappeared.

I sighed. _I feel like a loner…_

_**Let's go to Sasuke-kun's house!**_

_That's worse than being a loner!_

_**Like you have anything better to do!**_

_Sasuke's house, huh?_

_**Yeah! Plus his mom is really nice!**_

_Maybe I could stop by to get some cookies…_

--

"Sasuke, stop licking it..."

"Why?"

"It feels weird..."

"Deal with it..."

"Maybe we should go to another room..."

"No."

"Sasuke…what if they catch us doing this…?"

"They won't so be quiet and let me stick this in there…"

"Yours is too big…I don't think it's gonna fit…"

"Yes, it will…"

"Ow! You hurt me!"

"Sakura, be quiet! They'll hear us!"

"Sasuke, no…I can't do this…It's just so wrong…"

"I just want some…There's nothing wrong with that…"

"None of our parents would approve of this…"

"I don't need their approval…Now…move over so I can try again."

"Sasuke…don't they'll see us…"

"My parents and brother are in the other room far from here so they won't come here."

"Are you sure…? You better stop tempting me…"

"Yeah, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be doing this. I want it…"

"I want it too…"

"Then come on, let's do this."

"Fine…but I don't normally do this…"

"I'll try to guide you…if possible…"

"Ok…ok…"

"Ok…"

"It's so wrong…but it feels so good…"

"When you do this all the time, it's no big deal…"

"You're bad, Sasuke…"

_**I love this!**_

"Yeah, whatever…"

"You know, Sasuke…you're really good at this…"

"I get it from my mom."

"She must be better at it then."

"No, I practice."

"I bet she practices more."

"Hn…"

"What are you two doing in here?" a voice said to us.

We both turned our heads very slowly toward the voice and we began to shake nervously. I said, "Oh…uh…Hi Itachi-san…"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke glared.

Itachi smirked, "I was just walking by here and I heard voices coming from this room…" he paused.

We raised an eyebrow.

"…and it sounded as if you guys were _doing_ something."

We looked at him confused.

"You know…_something_."

I just stared at him, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Never mind…clueless kids…" he mumbled to himself then said, "…Sasuke, are you stealing Mom's recipe again?"

"It's just cookies and we're not selling them this time. Just for our own enjoyment," Sasuke said.

"From outside it sound like you guys were having your true _own enjoyment_."

"Itachi-san…why do you keep saying things like that?"

"How dense can you guys be?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"My point exactly…"

"Would you explain?"

"Actually…I think you kids are a bit too young…I shouldn't."

"Too young for what?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I think my parents are calling me again…Goodbye Sakura and Sasuke. I hope you _enjoy_ yourselves…" and he walked out the door.

I looked at Sasuke, still confused about what Itachi was talking about, "What was he talking about?"

"I don't really care besides…why does he care that I steal Mom's recipe? He does it also."

"But seriously, Sasuke…what does he mean about _enjoying_ ourselves?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked away from me, "He's disgusting…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Ok…tell the truth…how many of you thought something perverted was happening? Lol. Just kidding. You don't have to.

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and make me happy! I'll give you some Uchiha cookies! I need reviews so I can update and have more inspiration to keep continuing. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned until next time!


	10. Ch 10 Summertime Heat

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please enjoy the story!

Review reply- Sakuraroxsss: Thanks for your review! I wish I could beat him with a bat also! Lol!

Review reply- darkangel: Thanks for your review! And yes…Itachi is a pervert :) lol.

"Talking"

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Summertime Heat

* * *

"It's been a long year…hasn't it?"

"Long but short! It went by so fast!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"So what are we doing over the summer?"

"I don't know? We'll probably go on missions so what's the point on having a vacation?"

"But what about summer romance?!"

"Ino-chan…stop reading those books…"

"You don't understand the emotional connection I have with those books!"

Our first year in high school is now over and the summer has arrived. The bell rang about just five minutes ago and the gang decided to meet after school.

"The only emotional connection you have with anything is your appearance…" Shikamaru mumbled.

So during the time that has passed, many things have happened. Remember that mission I had about making Sasuke happy? You probably guessed that everything didn't work out. It turns out that Naruto was one of the spies who were supposed to watch out for us. He eventually finally knew that Sasuke could never be happy. Tsunade decided to call off the mission.

"Shikamaru! I'm gonna kill you!" Ino screamed and Shikamaru started to run for his life.

Jiraiya got busted by Tsunade because of the incident with sake and spent the last few months with community work. He still isn't done with the community work though because the only work he does is his research, whatever that's supposed to mean.

"Choji! Don't stand there! Help me!"

"Hold on! Let me finish this bag of chips first!" Choji said with a mouth full of chips. He was trying to eat as fast as he could.

The guys were banned from drinking sake since they would always crave for more of it. Tsunade got tired of us bugging her about the sake problem and she eventually banned them from ever drinking it again.

"You guys, shut up!" Temari shouted.

Everyone paused.

Sasuke hasn't been bugged by fangirls the whole year and he was hoping the new school year wouldn't come.

"Gaara wants to say something."

Everyone looked at Gaara.

"I want candy now!"

We all raised an eyebrow. Kankuro and Temari started to shiver and nodded quickly, "Of course, Gaara!"

"Why do you want candy?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave Naruto an evil glare, "_I want candy_!"

"OK! OK! SOMEONE GIVE HIM CANDY!"

"Lollipop?" Kiba asked.

"Sure…why not?" Gaara shrugged calmly.

Kiba handed the lollipop to Gaara and Gaara returned back to normal.

I turned to Ino, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well…we were talking about what we were going to do this summer and Shikamaru insulted me so I chased after him and then Temari told us that Gaara wanted to say—"

"Ino-pig…I know what happened! I was just saying!"

"Oh…"

--

"MORE OLD MAN! MORE!"

"YES! RIGHT AWAY!"

"Don't you think you're going over broad…?"

"NOT AT ALL!"

"Dobe, stop yelling."

"Why should I?!"

"Because you're killing us, you idiot!"

"Then cover your ears!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up!"

"Ok…fine…"

We were eating at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto was eating ramen like he was dying tomorrow. He was insane…I think this is his seventh hundred, twenty-fifth bowl of ramen. The gang decided to split up for the afternoon and meet up again later on. Hinata and I were stuck with the two rivals and Naruto was so upset that he was eating more ramen than usual…or that's what I think he was doing…

"Naruto-kun, stop eating so fast…" Hinata said.

"I can't, Hinata-chan! I need to beat Choji's record!"

"Which is?" I asked.

"One thousand bowls of ramen in one week!"

"Naruto…it's one week not one day!"

"Oh…" Naruto dropped his chopsticks and fell asleep.

I just stared at Naruto and said, "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know…" Hinata replied.

"What an idiot…" Sasuke said.

I glared, "Sasuke, what are we gonna do?! Naruto fell asleep!"

"Why should I care? He was annoying me."

"Everything annoys you, dumbass…"

"Maybe we should just take him home…" Hinata suggested.

"Hinata…don't you remember the last time we brought Naruto to his home after eating ramen?"

"Yes…"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed, "Hinata and I were kind enough to bring Naruto home and we waited for him to wake up but he never did so we stayed there. We soon realized it was a bad idea since Naruto started to dream about ramen. We were sitting by his bed and all of a sudden he grabbed our hair and started to eat it."

"Ok…maybe I should just stay with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hinata-chan…if you do that, no one will help you when Naruto grabs your hair. You would be alone with a ramen eating monster that's almost possessed when he's asleep."

"That's ok…I just want to make sure he's ok."

I smiled, "Naruto's lucky to have you, Hinata-chan. If he hurts you while you're at his house, I'll kill him."

"Sakura-chan…you're starting to act like Neji-san."

"It's Tenten's fault! She hangs out with him too much!"

"Can we take the idiot to his room already?! His snoring is annoying me," Sasuke complained.

"You're impatient…"

--

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine so stop asking me. You asked me that same question five times already."

"Naruto's scary when he's asleep after he eats ramen. I'm just worried she's by herself…"

"Then why don't you go with her? You scared?"

"Scared?! Yeah right!"

"Then why are you leaving her with him?"

_**Because she's in love with Naruto! Duh!**_

"I don't know…ok, I'm scared."

"I knew it."

"You have never seen him, Sasuke, so shut up."

"Whatever…"

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ah…"

"AHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"What?!" What happened?!"

"Kill it! What is it?!"

"Where is it?!"

"It disappeared?!"

"Neji! Find it!"

"I can't even see it!"

"There! Get it!"

"Ok! It's dead!"

"Yay!" we all cheered.

Neji killed the bug and everyone was proud of him. Neji, of course, was so much more proud of himself than our pride of him. It was just the girls and Shikamaru…wait and Neji. Naruto and Choji went to go challenge each other to another ramen eating contest and Sasuke went with them because he didn't want to hang out with girls. Neji was stuck with us because Tenten wanted to play with his hair and Shikamaru was just too damn lazy to even move.

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Bugs are weak!" Neji shouted.

All of a sudden, off in the distance, we hear a very loud sneeze. We all looked around and just shrugged.

"Why does it feel like someone wants to kill me?" Neji asked everyone.

We shrugged again and shook our heads.

"Maybe it's nothing."

But somewhere, off in the distance…our bug-holding friend was thinking about his intensions for this summer. He wanted to kill a certain someone that was talking about his precious bugs…

--

"Are you guys finished yet?"

"Two more bowls!"

"Naruto, Choji, you guys are gonna get sick if you eat too much."

"Hold on! We're almost done!"

"When are we getting missions, Sakura-chan? We haven't seen Kakashi-sensei in a while."

"How am I supposed to know, Naruto?"

I was getting bored over at Ino's house so I decided to accompany Sasuke, Naruto, and Choji. I started to get second thoughts since Naruto and Choji were having a contest again and last time they threw up on me. It wasn't a pretty scene. I wanted to leave but Naruto forced me to stay because he wanted to ask me something afterwards.

"Well since Grandma Tsunade's you're teacher and she's the Hokage and all, I was just wondering if you knew anything."

"That makes sense but Tsunade-sama didn't tell me all that much. All she said was that the village was getting a lot of requests and jobs from other allied villages. The missions that were given were all S-ranked missions so far. So I guess Kakashi-sensei has been really busy."

"…and has no time for stupid stuff like his book." Sasuke included.

"What book?"

"Never mind…"

"Done!" Naruto and Choji both shouted.

"I was done first!" Choji said.

"No! You're wrong! I beat you! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"You both tied. I saw it," Sasuke said.

"Maybe you guys should stop these eating contests. They're making me sick," I recommended.

"No way! Not until someone wins!" the ramen eaters said.

"The Dobe just wanted another rival since he's tried of me beating him all the time," Sasuke said simply.

"You're still my rival, _Ass-gay_!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face.

"Shut up, _No-rude-toe_! Dobe, you're gonna die!"

"Sakura-chan! Help me!"

Day One all over again…

"Sasuke! Don't kill Naruto yet!" I yelled.

"Why should I?!"

"Because he needs to tell me something…then you can kill him."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Can we have another ramen eating contest?" Choji asked.

"Shut up, Chewji! I'm gonna die!" Naruto cried.

"Chewji…?" Choji sniffed and was offended. Then he glared, "Let's get him…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ok! Ok! You guys, Naruto says he's sorry and wants to be rivals again," I explained to them.

Sasuke and Choji crossed their arms and Choji said, "He didn't say sorry, you did!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "Are you serious?" he nodded and I looked at Naruto, "Naruto, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry and I want to be rivals again…" Naruto apologized.

_**Isn't it supposed to be friends again?**_

_Yeah but they hate each other so it only makes sense…_

_**Not really…**_

"It's ok, Naruto." Choji smiled.

"Hn…" Sasuke said.

"Now that that's over! Naruto, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…it's Hinata-chan…"

I could feel my inner self smirking widely at Naruto.

_**He's gonna confess!**_

"What about Hinata-chan?" I asked.

Choji and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto noticed. He pulled me away from them and started to whisper, "Don't tell anyone I told you this!"

"Yeah, I won't Naruto."

"Do you think she…?"

"She what?"

"…loves ramen?"

"What?!"

"Well, she has said that she likes ramen and I was just wondering if she _loves_ it…"

"Oh my geez, Naruto…you're so stupid…"

"Hmmm…I thought I heard my window say that once when Hinata-chan came over to my home."

_**Do you think he'll remember that day?!**_

_Nah…_

"Windows can't talk…"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Is that all you need to ask, Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan…so does she love ramen?"

I sighed, "Yes…stu— I mean Naruto…"

"Ok! That's great! Because I was thinking about asking her if she wanted to eat ramen with me!"

I sighed again, "That's great, Naruto…"

--

"It's so hot…"

"So damn hot…"

We were sitting on a beach near Ichiraku Ramen and were eating ice cream. It felt like the heat temperature kept increasing and we were dying from it.

"Well, what do you expect? It's summer…"

"It's not supposed to be this hot, though…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Hinata-chan!" we hear off in the distance.

Hinata looks up and stops licking her ice cream, "Was that Naruto-kun?" she asked us.

We just shrugged and Tenten said, "You know…the first person Naruto always says hi to is Hinata-chan."

Hinata started to blush, "That's not true, Tenten-chan! Naruto-kun says hello to all of you also!"

"Yeah…but you're the first."

Hinata's blush kept getting brighter and brighter and Tenten, Ino, and I just kept giggling. As Naruto came closer, I noticed that he wasn't alone. Actually…it looked like they weren't wearing shirts… I looked towards the others. Ino and Tenten were drooling and Hinata was covering her eyes. Yeah…I guess they noticed too.

They came nearer and Naruto was with Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

_This isn't good…_

_**Oh my! Oh my! It's heaven!**_

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled even when he was just three feet away from us.

"Hi…" we all mumbled.

So I had to ask this question, "Why aren't you guys wearing shirts?"

"We were training and it was too hot…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"That's not the only thing that's hot…" Ino muttered to herself.

I giggled and Ino looked at me and sweat dropped, "Sakura…shut up…"

I nodded and smirked.

_**Ino-chan's checking out Shikamaru!**_

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was still covering her face. She mumbled something but no one could hear.

"Hinata-chan…why are you covering your face?"

We all smirked and looked at Hinata. Hinata uncovered her face and replied, "Ummm…N-Naruto-kun…y-you're g-going to I-Ichiraku with n-no umm…shirt?"

"It's too hot to wear a shirt! Let's go, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed her hand.

Hinata gasped in surprise and tried to cover her face with only one hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" he bent down in front of her as he looked at her.

When Hinata removed her hand, she noticed Naruto and almost fainted. "N-Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto…get out of her space…" I told him.

He looked at me, still holding Hinata's hand. "Why?"

"Uhhh…she needs air…"

"Oh…ok…" he let go of Hinata's hand and scratched the back of his head, "Heh…Sorry Hinata-chan."

"It's a-alright, Naruto-kun."

"Tenten, let's go train," Neji said.

Tenten blushed and said, "Um…um…um..."

"What?"

"Um…um…um…um…"

"Tenten…"

"Um…um…um…um…um…"

"Tenten!"

"What?"

"Stop doing that."

"Ok…"

"Let's go."

She sighed, "You can't train in this heat. Besides, you already trained. Take a break."

"I have to get stronger, Tenten."

"I know that but you're stressing yourself out. Take a break now and we'll train later."

"Fine…" he said and sat next to Tenten. Tenten's face turned deep red and she started to sweat.

"Uhhh…Neji…you're sitting too close…"

"Oh…ok." Neji scooted away.

"Ummm…wait! Never mind! Come closer."

"But you just said—"

"Scoot closer!"

"Fine!"

_**Ah! Sasuke-kun's coming!**_

_Huh?_

"Sakura…"

I looked at him and stared at him for a while now. A felt a blush coming up and I tried pushing it away but I couldn't.

"Hi Sasuke…" I looked away and said, "Can you put a shirt on?"

"I don't have it right now."

I think my ice cream was melting…

"Sakura, you're ice cream is melting. Hurry up eating it."

"Ummm…" I suddenly felt the cold liquid of the cream spilled on my arm. I was just so hypnotized by him.

"Sakura, it's dripping."

"Huh?"

"Wait…is that strawberry?"

"Yes…?"

"Good…" Sasuke walked up to me, knelt down, and started to lick the ice cream off my arm.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?!"

"Uchiha, I thought you hated sweets," Neji smirked.

"I do…but after that time we drank sake, I've always had this craving for strawberry for some reason…"

The feeling of his tongue on my skin began to take over me and before I knew it...

I fainted.

_**Just like old times! What's wrong, Sakura? Can't take the heat?**_

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped for you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Please people review! Ok…I'm sorry but I have to do this. I need at least 15 reviews so I can update. Yes, I'm evil… :) REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! Thanks for reading! ;)


	11. Ch 11 Year Two: Consequences of Karma

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! It really made me happy! I also want to thank very much to sasusaku779 for some of these ideas for this chapter. Thank you! Enjoy!

Review reply- darkangel: thank you for the review! There will be Shikaino in this chapter! I promise!

"Talking"

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

**Warning: Some Language**

* * *

Chapter 11: Year Two: Consequences of Karma

* * *

Year Two has officially begun… remember that ice cream thing with Sasuke? I found out from my mom that he carried me home (which is incredibility sweet of him and a little unusual) that day and no one ever talked about it since. Everyone knew Sasuke would Chidori their asses if they said a word.

"_NARUTO!"_

"What did I do now?!"

"You just spilled my drink on me, you idiot!"

"How?!"

"When you started to scream and wave your arms around for no reason!"

"There's a reason…someone dropped a free coupon to Ichiraku's…"

"NARUTO?!"

Today was the beginning of year two in high school. The gang was at lunch and were we eating peaceful—ok, just kidding…we were arguing. Naruto suddenly starts waving and screaming for joy and his arms just happened to wave by my drink and it spills right on my shirt.

…and what made me even madder is that he did it because of a free coupon to Ichiraku Ramen. Sometimes I wonder why I consider him my best friend…

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! It was an accident!" he begged for mercy.

"You will pay for this…Naruto…" I glared at him and he shivered in return.

"W-What are y-you gonna do…?" he asked as he stuttered like Hinata.

"You'll find out eventually…" I replied mischievously and gave him an evil grin.

"Sakura-chan…please stop doing that…it's scaring me…"

"I want to scare you, Naruto…"

He was shivering like crazy, knowing that whatever I was going to do to him wasn't good.

I laughed evilly and smiled, "It's alright, Naruto…it won't be _that_ bad…"

He laughed nervously, "If you say so, Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura…"

I turned to look at Kiba and yelled, "What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to say—"

"Shut up! I was talking to Naruto!"

"I was just going to say that your shirt is see-through…"

I paused.

--

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?!" I shouted from outside of the lunchroom.

Tenten took a few steps back, "We're sorry, Sakura, but I didn't notice…"

"Me either…" Ino agreed but looked away from me.

"Also I…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Sorry but Gaara wanted more juice so my attention was taken," Temari apologized.

I sighed, "Do you know if anyone else saw?"

Tenten smirked, "Well…"

I glared, "What?"

"There was _one_ person…"

My attention was completely taken when she said those words. My ears started to perk up and I was so interested. Tenten knew and her smirk grew even wider.

I hesitated to let out just one word, "Who…?"

Ino looked at Tenten and shook her head, "Who do you think, Forehead?"

I looked her clueless, "Who?"

Everyone shook their heads. Temari even smacked her forehead and sighed deeply, "Ah…Sakura…"

"What?"

"Sakura…it was Sasuke!" Tenten screamed out of annoyance.

"Sasuke was what?!"

"Staring at you…"

"He was staring at my shirt?!"

"Yes…"

"That was see-through?!"

"Yes…"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

I started to walk away from the four girls furiously. My feet were leading me back to the lunchroom where Sasuke was going to meet his maker. My footsteps were stomping on the ground so hard that I could create an earthquake and people could feel it from the other villages.

_That damn Uchiha is gonna get it! That pervert!_

_**Well…I think it's romantic…**_

-x-

Normal POV

"Tenten-chan, was Sasuke really staring at Sakura-chan's 'see-through' shirt?" Hinata asked.

Tenten giggled, "Nah! I was just kidding! I wanted to see how Sakura-chan reacted! Did you see the look on her face?!"

The three other girls sweat dropped in response but Ino still giggled.

Tenten nodded proudly, "Yes…I am _good_!"

-x-

"Damn you, Uchiha! Damn you!" I screamed right in his face…in front of everyone.

It's not like I cared. People just always have to pay attention to other people's businesses and don't mind their own. It bugs me to say the least. Who cares if I was shouting at the hottest guy in school? I didn't.

"What the hell, Sakura?!" he shouted right back at me.

"Don't act like you know nothing! You know _exactly_ what the hell I'm talking about!"

_**Sakura! Stop yelling at our future husband!**_

"Well…I don't know what you're talking. Care to explain?" Sasuke sat right back down after screaming at me. He just looked at me calmly and he seemed to be cooled down.

But I sure as hell wasn't…

I gritted my teeth. _How dare he?!_

"Don't mess with me, Uchiha?! I know what you did and you do too! So don't say you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he smirked.

Realization hit me and I noticed that he just repeated what I had just said.

I paused then glared at him again, "Ugh!" I screamed (or more like roared), "Sasuke, stop making me go crazy! Just tell me already, damn it!"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"No."

"Sakura-chan…why are you acting so weird?" Naruto asked.

I started to growl and the fire in my eyes started to increase, "I'm gonna get _her_…"

"Eh?"

"Who?" Neji asked.

My anger calmed down for a bit and as I noticed who asked the question.

_Uh-oh…_

_**Don't tell Neji!**_

Neji is just as over protective to Tenten as Hinata. Last time I threaten to kill Tenten, Neji almost killed me. He also threatened to dye my hair a more normal color like brown or black which seriously creep me out. Whenever I threatened Tenten, I made sure Neji wasn't around or else I was dead. I also made sure Tenten wouldn't tell Neji or I would definitely ruin her life. She knew I had a ton of embarrassing moments of her that she couldn't afford to let anyone know.

"Oh! It's no one, Neji!" I panicked. "I'm just being crazy! Go back to eating!"

Everyone at the table was looking at me strangely…well, actually, everyone was…

"I SAID GO BACK TO EATING?!" I screamed.

Everyone turned their heads to their own food and began eating once again.

_Just as I told them!_

My next plan was to get back at Tenten for completely embarrassing myself in front of everyone, but most importantly Sasuke. I feel so bad for accusing him like that. So Tenten was gonna get it for sure. The question was…how?

--

"Ino, I need to talk to you about something…" Shikamaru mentioned all of a sudden.

We all looked at him and we were sorta shocked for a moment. For the passed thirty minutes, Shikamaru has done nothing but stare at the clouds and he seemed lost in thought. We were in Gai-sensei's class but he was out of the training grounds due to a meeting with Tsunade. Lee was still training and punching his fist in the air like always, waiting for his _youthful_ sensei to return. Everyone just sat down and took a break.

Ino looked at him, "About what?"

Shikamaru then sighed and looked at us, "Could you guys leave us alone for a while?"

Choji, Kiba, Temari, Naruto, Tenten, and I smirked.

Then he sighed again, "So…could you guys leave now?"

We chuckled and left them.

--

"Maybe we should send bugs in to spy on them?" Shino suggested.

"How can they tell you what happened? They can't talk! It won't work!" Kiba said.

"How about we send one of my shadow clones?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding?! You're clones are just as loud as you are!" I shouted.

"That hurt, Sakura-chan…"

"I know! We should—" and just as Temari was going to say her brilliant plan, she was cut off by a scream.

We all turned to the direction of the scream and found something unusual…

"Uhhh…Shikamaru…what are you doing…?" I asked.

"N-Nothing…" he stuttered a little.

From the sight we were looking at… "Nothing," wasn't the answer we were looking for.

"Shikamaru…why are you on top of Ino-chan…?" Choji asked as he pointed toward them.

_**This is awkward…**_

"It's not what you think?!" Ino tried to explain.

"I was just thinking about ramen…" Naruto mumbled.

I punched Naruto and said, "What _exactly_ are you two doing…?"

"Well…a _big_, huge, scary, poisonous bug was flying toward me to sting me and it was just before Shikamaru was going to tell me something and I panicked. He pushed me down to protect me and it stung him instead."

We all sweat dropped and looked at Shino. He shrugged at us and looked at Kiba, "And you said it wouldn't work."

Kiba glared at him, "All it did was make Nara go on top of Ino…ok, ignore what I just said…"

"Hmph…" Shino shook his head.

"Uhhh…Shika-kun, can you get off me?" Ino asked. She was uncomfortably lying under Shikamaru.

"Wait…what did you call me?"

"Oh…shit…"

--

Turns out that bug that stung Shikamaru wasn't poisonous and Shino somehow made it seem like it was by strengthening his chakra. After that scene with Shikamaru and Ino, Shikamaru eventually got off of Ino but in front of everyone, Shikamaru (surprisingly) crashed his lips onto Ino's and they were off in their own little world. All of us just stood there, with our mouths hanging open and look dumbfounded thinking "What the hell just happened?"

The kiss got _kinda_ serious so Choji had to break them up. Shikamaru got pissed at him and called him, "Troublesome." They were blushing like crazy and panting heavily since they kissed for so long. I knew she was in love with him this whole time. Sasuke was just a tool for jealousy.

"So you knew this whole time?"

"Yup…"

"When?"

"It was when we first enrolled at the academy. I saw you giving him one of those stares. You know the one you use when you have a crush on someone."

"I gave him that?"

"Yup."

--

"Neji! Neji! Neji!"

"What?!"

"I-uh- accidentally cut myself!"

"You what?!"

"I…accidentally cut myself…"

"Why would you do that?!"

"I was training with Lee and he—"

"He what?!" Neji took Tenten's hand and examined it. He looked at her hand to find the cut.

"He pushed my kunai—"

"Tenten…you drew the blood stain with a red marker?"

Tenten sighed, "I told you it wouldn't work, Naruto!"

We came out from the trees behind them and sighed. Naruto yawned, "Why does everyone always scream at me…? Oh well…"

Since Neji always trains by himself, we wanted to convince him to train with Tenten but apparently we all took Naruto's idea. "Plan: Make Neji Angry At Lee So Tenten Can Train With Neji Forever!" (which was the dumbest idea we had all day) and tried it out…like the idiots we are.

"Naruto! Ugh!"

"Tenten, what's going on?" Neji asked her.

"Ummm…" she started as a blush appeared on her face.

"What?"

"Hold on! I'm trying to think of a way to convince you to train with me! So shut up!" Tenten shouted and got back to thinking. She paused for a second, "Wait…did I just say that out loud…?"

Neji nodded slowly.

Tenten turned her back away from him and looked at us girls, "Oh my geez…" I hear her whisper.

"Tenten, I'll train with you."

"Ok…I understa—wait…you will?!"

He sighed, "Yes…"

I could see her try to conceal her squeal of joy but it failed. Neji even chuckled at it.

He smirked, "Let's start." He triggered his Byakugan on.

We all went wide-eyed for second or maybe even a couple of minutes. Tenten was just so happy she didn't even notice.

_**Wait! Is Neji—**_

_Are all guys disgusting?!_

--

"Ichiraku Ramen! Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto cheered as he walked beside Hinata. "I'm finally gonna spend that free coupon!"

Hinata smiled and was twiddling her fingers like always, "That's good, Naruto-kun…"

He stopped and looked at Hinata, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll pay for your bowl."

She started to blush again, "T-Thank y-you…"

"Naruto! Don't forget to pay my bowl also! Besides! I didn't forget what you did earlier today!" I screamed.

"I-I didn't, S-Sakura-chan!" he scratched the back of his head.

--

"Hey wait a minute…this coupon looks familiar…" Naruto said through his slurps.

We arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down, eating ramen peacefully…until Naruto had to talk.

"What is it, Naruto…?" I asked.

"Well, I remember losing this coupon before…yeah…I think I lost it at school—Oh wait! Now I remember! The free coupon that someone dropped was mine!" he giggled.

Now I was pissed…

"You mean…you got excited over your own coupon…"

He laughed, "I guess you're right!"

"And…you spilled my own drink on me…because of that stupid coupon…"

"Yeah! I guess you're right!"

"And now…you know you're dead, right…?"

"Yeah! I guess you—what?!" he screamed and fainted onto Hinata's lap.

"S-Sakura-chan…N-Na-ruto-kun is h-heavy…" she blushed and was trying not to faint.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan! Don't worry…I'll pay for my own bowl. Besides…when he wakes up, he'll be in your arms." At this, Hinata had to blush. "Oh! Don't forget to tell him this was payback for spilling my drink on me."

She finally fainted with Naruto sleeping peacefully— I mean drooling in her arms.

I smiled, feeling so accomplished. Then I looked at the old man in front of me, "Yes?"

"Your bill?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…here," I handed him the money and I looked at Naruto and Hinata again, "Oh…um…Naruto and his girlfriend will be staying here longer than usual so please watch over them."

Ichiraku nodded and then looked confused, "Naruto has a girlfriend?"

I nodded my head nervously, "Uhhh…yeah? Naruto just asked her out today! See!" I pointed at them, "Aren't they cute?"

"Wow…I never thought he had it in him…"

_He doesn't._

"Ok, so I'll be leaving now! Bye!" and I ran away as far as I could.

--

It felt like I was running for my life and that's exactly what I was doing. I think it was karma…

The more I tried to run faster, I grew tired every time. I think they were catching up and I was exhausted. I couldn't take this anymore. The cries of terror and threats grew and more people came to chase after me and more kept joining. I was extremely outnumbered.

"Get back here, Haruno?!" was their usually taunt or even a, "Come on! Face us!"

They had to be kidding me if they wanted me to face all of them at once. There was like a thousand of them!

Suddenly I tripped over my own feet and I fell…face forward. I was hoping that I wasn't going to be clumsy again but my hopes have been crushed.

I heard laughing in the background which wasn't good...they had caught up with me.

"What now, pinky? You will pay for what you did!" one of them shouted.

"Which is?"

"Bitch, you know what you did!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Eh?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

"Then listen to us!"

"No."

Suddenly, every single one of those terrifying girls (that wanted to see me tortured) turn the other direction and in a blur, all these kunais and shurikens come flying my way.

_**Oh crap! Run!**_

* * *

Soooo…I'm just gonna leave you guys hanging and make you guys wait for the next chapter to come…that's unless…you guys_ REVIEW_! I need 15 reviews again. I'm evil (laughs evilly). Tell me how this chapter was. Wonderful people on my story alert list and my favorite story list…please review, please? Just this once? :)

Thanks for reading everyone! I wanna say thanks again to sasusaku779! Please also check out my friend Mizuki San's story called For My Amusement (if you love Sasusaku, you must read it!) Also check out sasusaku779's stories too! They are fantastic! Thanks again guys!

…and don't forget…REVIEW! Please? I know you guys want Uchiha cookies. :)

* * *


	12. Ch 12 Some Misunderstanding

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! There is great appreciation and a lot of happiness! Thank you! I dedicated this chapter to MissDramalicious! So you guys are probably wondering what is going to happen next so I'm not gonna stop you! Enjoy!

Review reply- darkangel: Thank you so much for your review! It made me happy! :)

"talking"

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Some Misunderstanding

_Suddenly, every single one of those terrifying girls (that wanted to see me tortured) turn the other direction and in a blur, all these kunais and shurikens come flying my way._

_**Oh crap! Run!**_

* * *

I wanted to do exactly what my inner self was screaming about but I stood there frozen like an ice cube. But I don't think an ice cube would be as frozen as I was at the moment. It would've melted from the scorching glares I was receiving from those crazy-ass girls. There was just _too_ many objects being thrown at me and I didn't know whether if I should run for my life or face them now or never.

I decided to knock myself out of my frozen state by blinking just once but in a flash, I noticed that all the weapons had all fell to the ground. I was astonished and surprised to see it and I wasn't the only one…

"What?! What happened?!" the fangirls started to panic.

"I told you to aim right!" they argued with each other.

"Don't you remember that we all agreed to get her for what she did to Sasuke-kun?!"

After minutes of arguing, they all turned to me. I sweat dropped and realized that I could've just run away when I had the chance.

"You, Pinky…are SOOOO dead!"

_**You're so stupid, Sakura!**_

"How could you scream at Sasuke-kun like that?!"

It hit me… Why didn't I remember what I did earlier today? I was screaming at Sasuke for accusing him because he was…well, you know…I actually I thought he was…ok never mind… That reminds me to get back at Tenten…

"Uhhh…I don't…know?" I-sorta- replied.

"Second wave of kunai!" one girl shouted.

"Not again…" I muttered and I stood up again, getting ready to run.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" we hear a masculine voice say.

I turned to face the person, "Kakashi-sensei…?"

"What?" he looked at me then turned his attention to the fangirls, "What exactly are you girls planning to do with those." He pointed to their weapons.

They started to panic again. "Um-um-um-nothing!"

"Sensei! We just realized something! We-uh- have to go! Bye!" and they ran for their lives.

Kakashi shook his head and looked at me, "Sakura…why do you have so many girls chasing after you? Do you have a fan club also?"

I sweat dropped, "Kakashi-sensei…why are you here?"

"I was just walking by my favorite bookstore," another sweat drop (coming from me), "and then I heard screaming coming from this direction."

"Well, thanks for—"

"Hey Sakura!"

Kakashi and I turned to the voice.

_**Oh my…**_

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…?" I said _horrified_.

There, in front of me, stood ANOTHER Kakashi!

The other Kakashi looked at his replica, "Oh! Hey me!" he paused, "ME?!"

The Kakashi (that saved me) sweat dropped, "What the hell…?"

"What's going on…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sakura, I'm the real Kakashi!" the saving Kakashi tried to convince me.

"No! I am! I even have my book in my pocket!" the other Kakashi took out his famous orange book.

The saving Kakashi also took out his orange book, "I have mine too!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

We turned our heads to the unknown voice.

_**Oh my…**_

"SASUKE?!"

"What?" he responded.

"Why did you call me Sakura-chan?"

"Don't I always call you that?"

"No!"

"Well…I guess I gotta go get more ramen with Hinata-chan!"

"What?!" I paused for a quick second, "Wait a second…Naruto!"

"Yes?" he sweat dropped and turned back into himself.

"Naruto…why were you Sasuke?"

"Because I wanted to know what it was like to be emo!" he grinned.

I sighed, "I don't know how Hinata deals with you…"

_**Me either…**_

"Me either!"

"I'm not emo!" the saving Kakashi shouted all of a sudden. We all turned to him and hear him say, "Oh great…"

"Kakashi-sensei…what do you mean?" I questioned him.

The other Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Sasuke…why are you impersonating me?"

We see a 'poof' and the Kakashi that saved me was now Sasuke. He looked very annoyed and pissed off and was glaring at a certain blonde haired ninja.

"Shut up…" Sasuke crossed his arms and considered it as a good reply to his sensei.

"Sasuke…?" I smiled.

_He saved me…_

_**Ahhhh! Sasuke-kun loves us! I'm so happy!**_

"What?" he said quickly. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Thank you."

"Yeah…whatever…"

Kakashi and Naruto smirked.

--

"Hey Tenten-chan…Neji asked me to ask you to come to the Hyuuga Residence for dinner. Hinata-chan said I could help her make dinner with her."

"Why?"

"Because Neji told me to invite you."

"He did?! I mean…he did?"

"Yeah…"

_**This is going to be good…**_

Tenten and I were having our usually (but strange) chat when we had nothing to do. We were at the Flower Shop with Ino but she was working so Tenten and I just sat on the chairs by the cashier counter, while waiting for her to be done. Hinata was at the Hyuuga Residence to prepare for the 'dinner' with Neji and Tenten…

"Sooo…why is there a dinner?"

"Uhhh…" I got nervous. "Because…Hinata-chan's cooking for her father and sister tonight and her father said she could invite at least one person and Neji could too."

"Why doesn't Neji invite Lee?"

I just stared at her.

"Oh…forget I said that…but he never invited me to dinner before? What's so special about tonight?"

"I don't know? Neji just asked me to ask you if you could come."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I have to."

"Then I guess I'm going…Why didn't Hinata invite Ino?"

"Because after I work here, I'm going with Shikamaru to watch the clouds," Ino told us as she interrupted her work.

"Yeah and now she doesn't have any time for us anymore," I gave her the 'real' answer.

I felt someone glaring at the back of my head.

--

"Come on in, Tenten-chan!" I smiled, "You could go with Neji to get the supplies from the cabinet so we could start cooking."

"Sure."

--

"Sakura! Get us out of here!"

"Nah! I don't think so…Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura!"

My plan worked out. The truth was that Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga were currently not home because they wanted to help me with my plan. I convinced them to stay out of the house for the whole night (at least until Hanabi is forced to go to sleep) and go to Ichiraku Ramen as my treat and they agreed. Hinata and I were pretending to prepare the table while Neji and Tenten searched endlessly in the cabinet for the food supplies that weren't in there.

"Sakura! You better get your ass back here and open the door NOW!"

I hid all the food in the tool cabinet and I wasn't going to tell them that…

"Sakura!"

--

We were originally planning to sit at the table that was set up for the fake dinner and wait for Neji and Tenten to be tortured by silence in a cabinet that has nothing in it except for empty shelves but…

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

This wasn't a part of my plan…

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"_Naruto_…" I growled his name.

"I heard Hinata-chan was cooking dinner!"

"Y-You d-did?" Hinata stuttered.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Awww come on, Sakura-chan! Please?" and he started to give me those puppy dog eyes that only work on Hinata.

I stared at him, "No. Go hang out with Sasuke."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Get out!" I pushed him out the door, "Naruto, you can come in after we check on Neji and Tenten."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later!" and with that, I slammed the door in his face. I grinned at Hinata, "You know what we have to do now…" she nodded in response.

We walked over to the cabinet that they got locked in. For some reason, it was awfully silent for someone who was screaming to let them out.

I looked at Hinata. She shrugged in reply.

My hand reached over to the doorknob and the suspense to open the door was increasing. Slowly, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. I glanced at Hinata to make sure she was ok but she was just as nervous as I was. I ended the suspense by opening the door…

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

_**Ahhhhhhhh!**_

--

"It's not what it seemed!"

"…"

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"…"

"Oh come on!"

"…"

"Neji! Explain to them!"

"…"

"Ugh!"

"…"

"How am I supposed to explain myself when no one's speaking?!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

"Ok…well…I guess I have to go…"

"…"

"Bye…"

"Tenten! Wait!"

"That's more like it," she smirked.

If I told you what was happening in that empty cabinet…you would never look at them the same way again…I should probably say something though…

"Ok…explain yourself then…" I didn't look at her.

When I opened the door, I screamed at the sight and Hinata fainted but now she's awake. We didn't even dare to speak with Tenten or Neji. Neji hasn't said a word at all since we told him to go get the food supplies while Tenten was trying to speak her mind.

Anyway…what we saw was that Tenten was lying on the ground…with Neji on top of her…and well, they were kissing. But I wasn't so freaked out about that but…

"Ok, so there was nothing to do and I grew tired of screaming at you. Also Neji told me to shut up—"

It was what they were wearing. Tenten's shirt was ripped everywhere and you could see her bra…and Neji had no shirt on… Must've been _really_ tense in there…

"—and the room was becoming very stuffy and hard to breathe so Neji wanted to give me some of his _air_."

"Neji-san…what made you do that?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Like she said…it was stuffy." His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. He didn't want to make any eye contact with anyone.

"So you ripped off her shirt?" I snickered.

Neji didn't say anything for about a minute until he said, "It was getting hot in there and she was starting to sweat…"

"Wait until we tell everyone…even Naruto!" I smirked.

"You wouldn't…"

Then I remembered something…

"Oh my God! Naruto!"

_**Good job, Sakura!**_

--

"You left me out there for an hour!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I was busy with something else!"

"I thought we were friends, Sakura-chan!"

"Please forgive me, Naruto! I didn't mean to!"

"No! I will never!"

"I'll buy you ramen."

"Ok! I forgive you! Let's go!"

Naruto had a head start and ran off to Ichiraku Ramen. By accident, I left Naruto waiting outside of the Hyuuga Residence since my attention was so much taken by Neji and Tenten. I didn't want to run all the way there so I took my time and walked there.

Hinata has been silent since we began walking through Konoha. I glimpse at her for a quick second to see her fidgeting with her fingers (once again).

_**She needs to stop that habit…**_

"Hinata-chan…" I spoke up to end the silence.

She looked up at me.

"We're the only ones who haven't found anyone, huh?"

She didn't say anything.

"Sooner or later…Naruto will realize…"

--

"One more bowl, Sakura-chan! Please!"

"No! You're gonna waste my money!"

"Awww! Please! Just one more!"

"That's what you said twenty bowls ago!"

"This is the last one! I promise!"

"No!"

"Fine…"

"Naruto-kun…you could have my bowl…" Hinata offered.

"Really?! Hinata-chan?!"

"Yes…"

"Awww! Thank you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and grabbed Hinata into a giant bear hug.

"N-Naruto-kun…I ca-can't…b-breathe…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Naruto…it's just one bowl…" I told him.

"_Just one bowl_? No…Sakura-chan…it's more than that!"

"You had twenty bowls already. How much 'more than that' can you handle?!"

"Much more!" he whipped his head back to Hinata and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much, Hinata-chan!"

_**Cute!**_

"Na-Nar-ru-to-kun…Yo-You're w-welco-come…" she stammered and blushed…very, very, very brightly.

"I love ramen!" he looked at Hinata again, "and I love you too, Hinata-chan!"

"H-Huh…?"

--

"So Sakura…I heard that Sasuke saved you from fangirls…" Ino grinned, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…at first, I thought it was Kakashi-sensei…"

_**That was an evil trick! But…Sasuke-kun still saved us!**_

"Wow…" she looked at the sleeping Shikamaru lying right next to her, "Can you believe I finally got this lazy-ass as my boyfriend?"

"I heard you, troublesome woman…" Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep.

She sighed, "I love you too, Shika-kun!" and she kissed him. He muttered something like "how lucky he was" but I'm not sure. Ino giggled so it must've been good. Ino stared at me, "Hey Sakura…I also heard that Sasuke was going to propose to you…"

"Oh! That's great!" I took in what she said, "Wait…what?!"

--

"Yeah, it's true, Sakura."

"You're lying! He's too young! I'm too young!"

"You know the Uchiha clan needs more members…"

"Itachi-san…"

"What?"

"Shut up…"

"Fine…"

"I'm going to ask Sasuke myself if that's true!"

"Go ahead…but you're going to ruin the surprise…"

"Bye!" and with that I went to find my _future husband_.

--

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

I was searching all over his house to find him. Where could he be?

"Sasuke!"

I looked everywhere for him. How could he be lost in his own house?

"Sakura?" a very sweet, gentle voice called out to me.

I turned to face her, "Oh…Hi Mrs. Uchiha!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke…have you seen him?"

"Actually…I have. He's in his room, did you check there?"

"I don't know where it is…"

"I'll bring you to him."

We started to walk in this quiet, awkward manner since _if_ Sasuke was going to propose to me then…Mrs. Uchiha would be my mother-in-law…

"Sakura, did you know Sasuke is going to propose to you?"

"Yes…"

"If you accept…I would be glad that you are my daughter-in-law," she smiled.

"Yeah…same here…"

--

"You're so annoying, Sakura…I never said that! The dobe got it all wrong!"

"So…you're not proposing to me?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'Naruto got it all wrong'?"

"I said that I'm _supposed_-not propose- to talk to you about something," he sighed, "That makes sense since he ran away after I told him that…"

"And he told everyone too…"

"I'm gonna kill him…"

"What were you gonna tell me?"

"Nothing…I was just told him that so he could leave me alone."

"That's really nice, Sasuke…"

"What would you have wanted me to do? He was irritating me."

"Everyone does, Sasuke..."

"Especially you."

"I always--Sasuke!"

He smirked, "I heard Neji and Tenten were making out in a closet."

"It was a food cabinet! And how do you know?"

"Neji told me."

"That's great..."

"I also heard that you interrupted them."

"Ewww...gross...from doing _it_."

"What?"

"_IT!_"

"What's _it_?"

I sighed, "Sasuke...stop being stupid..."

"Do you mean sh_it_?"

"Sasuke."

"Or maybe damn_it_."

"Sasuke!"

"Or maybe-"

"Sexual intercourse, you dumbass!"

No reply.

* * *

Not a cliffy! :) Thanks for reading everyone! I know this chapter wasn't as funny as my other ones but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update earlier (like on Friday, instead of Tuesday) if I get a lot (maybe-oh I don't know- 15 please?) reviews :)

Please review! It's just one click away and it's not that hard! Thanks!


	13. Ch 13 The List of Things

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys! I really appreciate it! Very much! Thanks! Anyway! Please enjoy the chapter!

Also Happy 8-8-08! And I'm very lucky to have loyal reviewers! :)

**Review replies**:  
-**darkangel**: thank you SO much for your review! Ya...Neji couldn't hold it in. :) and everyone loves Naruto!  
-**Sakuraroxs...aka SasukexSakura**: thank you soooo much for reviewing! I'm so happy you thought it was funny! :)  
-**Naruto:rocks:my:socks**: thanks for all the reviews!

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_inner thoughts/ (inner thoughts)_**

* * *

Chapter 13: The List of Things

* * *

I always wondered why this happened in this class…

"Oh my gosh!"

We were once again in the homeroom classroom waiting _patiently_ once again for our 'sensei' to arrive. This past year everything would be the same. People would be doing their homework, couples would be making out (ahem-Shikamaru and Ino-ahem) and more students were messing up Kakashi-sensei's desk as punishment for always being late.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm just really bored…" Tenten murmured.

Tenten and Neji should have been going out by now since the incident Hinata and I saw a few weeks ago but from the looks of it, they want to take it _slower_. Yeah…ok…and they almost did _it_. One time I caught them making out by Ichiraku but they ran off before I could even say a thing.

"He's been doing this for a year now…how long can he keep this up?"

"At least we have extra time to work on our homework. This is my favorite class since we basically do nothing the whole time!"

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So…it's almost the weekend again…what do you think we should plan?" I started up a conversation.

Everyone started to think. I thought I heard Kankuro say something about a "puppet show" because Temari gave him a smack on back of his head. Naruto suggested we all go out for ramen but we already had done that four million times on the weekends. So we were all out of ideas.

"How about sake?" Naruto grinned.

We all glared at him. I shook my head, "Naruto…you're banned from sake!"

He pouted, "Awww…"

Ino recommended we should go look for clothes but we all disagreed and said that she would take forever picking them out. Shino said we should go out into the woods and look for bugs but we told him that it was going to rain this weekend.

Temari responded, "Awww…it's raining? Maybe we should all sit by a fireplace and drink hot tea?"

"Or spend the night at _someone's_ house," Kiba smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"This is beginning to sound very youthful!" Lee shouted with joy.

"We could stay at someone's house that is big enough to fit all of us in it!"

"How about the Hyuuga Residence?" Tenten offered.

Neji glared at her, "You don't live there, Tenten…"

"Yet…" Tenten muttered quietly to herself then said, "Ok fine…but can we, Neji?"

"No…My uncle wouldn't like it if a group of people came to our home and stayed there for the night."

Hinata agreed with him by nodding her head.

I started to tap my pencil against the desk, thinking where we should stay for the weekend. I eventually started to make a list of things (actually…it was like a revenge plan against everyone) when my friends weren't looking.

It was titled: **List of Things** (That are needed for this weekend)

1. A _big _hammer

_**For dumbass Naruto when he's being stupid…**_

2. Get Pearly-Eyed-Boy _**(Neji)**_ and Weapon-Obsessed _**(Tenten)**_ to go out

_**Since they already made it to second base…**_

3. Make Too-Stupid-To-Notice _**(Naruto) **_and Sweet-and-Shy _**(Hinata) **_kiss

_**Since it's never going to get started unless something happens…**_

4. Make my inner self shut up

_**Since I talk WAY too much…wait a second…**_

5. Train Sand-Box _**(Gaara)**_ to stop eating so much cookies and candy.

_**He's gonna get cavities… **_

6. Remind Lazy-Bum _**(Shikamaru) **_to stop sleeping when Talks-Too-Much _**(Ino)**_ is talking.

_**Because she gets pissed at him for not listening to her…**_

7. Try to attempt to get Needs-To-Control-His-Chips-And-Cookies _**(Chouji)**_ out of his addiction to the Uchiha cookies and chips.

_**He eats way too much of it…**_

8. Lock up Too-Youthful-For-His-Age _**(Lee)**_ in a closet

_**So he won't spread his youthful sickness on everyone…**_

9. Ask Blown-By-The-Wind _**(Temari)**_ to leave her fan at home

_**Since it's too damn big…**_

10. Get I-Hate-Him _**(Uchiha Sasuke)**_ to notice me

_**Since we are tired of being unnoticed!**_

"Sakura-chan, what are you writing about?" Naruto interrupted my peaceful silence (that I was enjoying very much). He leaned over to see my paper.

"Nothing!" I laughed nervously, "It's nothing you need to know!"

"Ok…?"

I attempted to change the subject, "Sooo…have you guys figured out where we should stay?"

"Uchiha…" Neji spoke up.

"What?" Sasuke-irritably- replied. This was the first time he spoke.

"You have a whole estate that belongs to your family. There enough room for all of us."

"No."

"But Sasuke—" Naruto was going to try to convince him.

"No."

I smirked, "I'll ask your mom."

He grunted, "Whatever…fine…if it gets all of you to shut up."

I smiled.

--

"Hey Mom! I'm going to Sasuke's house now!"

"Ok Sakura! Oh! Don't forget this paper here that says it's needed for the weekend! And don't forget your clothes and your bags! Oh! And bring an umbrella! It will be raining really hard!"

"Thanks Mom!"

--

_**She was right…**_

The rain had been pouring down hard since yesterday evening. There was no sign that it was going to stop at anytime. I was running toward the Uchiha Estate while carrying the supplies I needed for the weekend, trying to avoid any puddles.

_This isn't good…_

_**We have to get to Sasuke-kun's house fast!**_

_I'm trying to without slipping!_

_**Go faster! The storm's getting worse!**_

My inner self was right. In this weather, there could be a possibility I will get sick. That was not the option at this moment. I had things to do this weekend!

--

"Sakura!"

"Oh…Hello Mrs. Uchiha…"

"You're soaking wet!"

"Yes…I know…The storm kinda blew my umbrella away."

"Come inside!" She grabbed my hand and led me in front of a two-door room. "Sasuke and everyone else are inside. If you need anything- anything at all- please ask me or Itachi, and not Fugaku—he's always cranky…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha…"

"Well…I'll be in the kitchen," she pointed to her right to show me the door that I assumed to be the kitchen. "Have fun, Sakura."

I nodded and she walked toward that same door she pointed to.

_**Let's go inside!**_

I felt my nose running and had a slight headache. I slowly grabbed the doorknob (trying to maintain my headache from getting worse) and opened the door.

--

On my way in I noticed that something was missing…Temari's fan.

_**Yay! Our first task done! Mission: The fan has been Blown-By-The-Wind Completed!**_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed with excitement.

"Hey everyone…" I smiled softly.

"What took you so long?" Tenten had to ask.

"I had to pack my stuff and I ran all the way here."

"You what?!"

"Calm down! I'm fine!"

"Ok, but when you faint and die…Don't blame me."

I sweatdropped, "I'll be fine."

"Anyway, since you guys are done talking, we have some explaining to do!" Ino explained as she got our attention.

We are staying here the whole weekend because Mrs. Uchiha wanted us to. Yup…she wanted Sasuke to be social and have his friends stay over for the _whole_ weekend. That means I could complete the list by then.

"What explanation?" I asked.

"Well, Mrs. Uchiha suggested that we should be in separate rooms but there aren't enough rooms to have our own sooo…"

"What?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"We should share rooms!"

"Ino…you aren't serious…"

"Oh…I'm _very_ serious!"

"Ok then…how you do suggest we arrange the roommates?"

"Couples and groups!"

"Oh-no! Ino-pig…Don't even think about it!"

"About what?"

"You know what!"

"What is what?"

"Ino!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down…gosh…but I'm being serious about the couple thing. We can't possibly fit in one room. The beds wouldn't fit."

"Why don't we just break up into groups instead of couples and groups?" Hinata asked.

"Because it's more fun if we split up into couples!" Ino giggled.

Shikamaru just sighed, "Just let her have her way…or else she'll force it out of us."

"Thanks Shika-kun!"

_**Ok! Check! Mission: Get Lazy-Bum to listen to Talks-Too-Much Completed!**_

I sighed. There was no other way Ino would change her mind. "Fine…I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

"Nope!" Ino smirked, "Now…I had planned this out last night and I got help from our very stu—I mean smart friend Naruto!"

We all sweat dropped at the introduction to her plan. Naruto actually planned something else besides go to Ichiraku's everyday? Wow…pinch me…this must be a dream…

"Ouch!"

Someone had actually pinched me! I was just kidding!

"Sakura-chan…you were kinda staring out into space…" Chouji stated and grabbed another chip to put in his mouth.

"Stop interrupting me!" Ino shouted out in frustration then she calm down, "Ok! So since Naruto has been here before and knows where all the rooms are and how many beds are in each room…" she paused to catch her breath then spoke again, "I have arranged our roommates!"

"Yay…" Kankuro mumbled.

"Shut up… Alright…Temari, since you have siblings with you, you have to share a room with them."

"What?!" she started to shiver, "Ino…do you know what it's like to stay in a room with someone who is obsessed with cookies…?" she glanced at Gaara for a quick second (He was actually sitting very quietly next to Kankuro). "He attacks you…until you give him his cookies!"

_**Remember to get Sand-Box to stop eating cookies and save Blown-By-The-Wind's complaining!**_

_You know…you don't have to use nicknames…No one can even hear you…_

_**I know…but it's just so fun!**_

"The Uchiha are the owners of the Uchiha cookies." No duh… "So they have plenty here and you don't have to worry about it," Ino turned to everyone, "Ok! Next roommates! Hmmm…Oh yes…Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee!"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL ROOMMATES! We will sleep _youthfully_ and have very _youthful_ dreams and we will train very much _youthfully_ and will give each other wonderful, very much _youthful_ bedtime stories!" Lee shrieked in all his _youthfulness_.

Kiba, Shino, and Chouji just sweatdropped and I turned to Chouji, "Hey Chouji…I suggest you lock Lee up in a closet…just to make sure he won't be _youthfully_ bugging you during your _youthful_ sleep. You don't want to have _very youthful_ dreams, do you?" I made it important to emphasis on youthful.

He nodded nervously… I think I over did it a bit…?

_**Check! Mission: Lock down for Too-Youthful-For-His-Age Completed!**_

"These rooms have only two beds-sorry people- me and Shika-kun will be sharing a room and I already told him so the next couple is…Neji and Tenten!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten cried in despair, "Why…? Why…?"

_Uh-oh…_

_**You know they are gonna get together!**_

_Third base?_

_**Nah…Neji won't go that far.**_

"And now the next one…Naruto and Hinata!"

"W-Wh-What?" Hinata muttered her stuttered words.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sorta- embarrassed? If he was working with Ino…then he must've told Ino to arrange the room for just him and Hinata.

_**Sooo…does that mean I get to check off one more thing off the list?**_

_No! Until they kiss!_

_**Awww…alright…**_

"Oh wait…I think I miss calculated something…Sakura…you don't have a room to stay in…" Ino sounded like she was sincerely sorry and she didn't mean to exclude me from her 'plans'.

"…that's unless…someone wants to offer _his_ room…" she smirked.

Never mind… I can't believe I had actually thought that…

"Ohhh…wait a minute…Sasuke…don't you have a big enough room for someone extra?" Naruto asked as he was over exaggerating every word.

"So…what's your point?" Sasuke asked impassively.

"Sakura-chan can stay in your room!"

"WHAT?!" I grabbed the _big_ hammer out of my bag and hit Naruto on the very top of his head.

_**YES!**_ _**Mission: Bonk the Idiot on his head Completed!**_

--

Knock. Knock.

I waited for a reply but nothing. What was Hinata doing in her room? It took me a while to think about the possibilities unless…

"OH MY GOSH!"

I kicked the door open to find…

"Oh…Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

That Hinata and Naruto were having cup of noodles. I sweatdropped and realized that my hopes were crushed. I thought they were making out…

"Hey Naruto…hey Hinata-chan…" I responded, being disappointed.

"W-What's w-wrong, Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Did Hinata just stutter? Something has to be up…

"Oh…it's nothing…bye Naruto…bye Hinata-chan…" and I walked out the door and closed it…

I never said I walked away.

"Whew…that was close…" Naruto whispered to Hinata from inside the room.

"Wh-Why d-did you d-do th-that, N-Naruto-kun?

"Sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

"So you…"

"Yeah…"

_**Mission: Too-Stupid-To-Notice and Sweet-and-Shy kissed Completed!**_

_Wait a second! You don't know that for sure!_

_**Believe me…I know.**_

--

"Ok…stop complaining! This is for your own good!"

"No! I don't want to! It's too horrible!"

"Yeah! There's no way we could do this!"

"Gaara…Chouji…you guys have to get over your addictions. No matter how," I paused to sneeze, "hard it is."

"Sakura-chan, are you sick?" Chouji asked.

"No…now stop distracting me," I sneezed again.

"But…Sakura-chan…your nose is really red…"

"Be quiet! Just let me help you with your problems, damn it!"

"Cookies, chips, and candy are not problems," Gaara declared.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter…you guys are addiction to them so I must help you! Now shut up and listen!"

No one spoke up.

"Ok! Good! Now first we have to—"

_**Sakura? Sakura?**_

--

I woke up hours later in a gloomy bedroom. The only light in the room was the candle in the corner on top of a table. I sat up and looked around. There was a man and woman sitting by the candle but it was hard to see who they were. The man noticed I was up and smiled.

"So Sakura, you're finally awake…" the familiar voice spoke to me.

Itachi?

"What happened?"

"It seems that you have a fever so don't get out of Sasuke's bed."

"What?!"

"Your friend-Ino, I think- said that you were staying in Sasuke's room," Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

_Ino-pig…_

"Uhhh…Mrs. Uchiha, can you hide all the candy, cookies, and chips in this house?"

"Why?"

"Two of my friends are addicted to them."

"Ok…I will when I get to the kitchen."

_**Check! Mission: Get rid of the addictions of Sand-Box and Needs-To-Control-His-Chips-And-Cookies Completed!**_

"Thanks…" then I noticed that someone wasn't here. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's coming. I told him to go get an ice pack to put on your forehead," Itachi answered for me.

"Oh…ok…"

"Now go back to sleep. You need it."

"Alright…"

--

I started to stir in the bed and stretched my arms out and accidentally bumped into something that sat next to me on the bed.

It grunted.

"Sasuke?" I asked for a response. I looked up at the roof, trying to get my mind interested in something.

"Go to bed."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Late. Now shut up and go to bed."

"Sasuke?"

"What?" I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"What happened during I was asleep?"

"Neji and Tenten are now together. Now shut up."

I smiled.

_**Woo! Check! Mission: Get Pearly-Eyed-Boy and Weapon-Obsessed together Completed!**_

"Don't make me tell you again."

I nodded.

I started to shiver and was feeling very cold (even though I had a lot of blankets on me) and my fever wasn't helping me. Suddenly I felt one more blanket wrapped around me (not to mention: also an arm).

"Huh? Sasuke?" I blushed as I noticed his arm around me.

"Go to bed." He pulled me closer to him to try and keep me warm. I felt the warmth off his body and I started to feel warm and comfortable. "Now shut up and close your eyes."

Even though it sounded a bit rude, I couldn't help but smile.

_**Check. Mission: Get I-Love-Him to notice us…completed.**_

For a while, my inner self was actually quiet and calm. She was smiling and dreaming off into her own world. Maybe I'm starting to feel noticed…it just takes time.

_Check. Mission: Make my inner self shut up- completed._

"Oh…and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Next time I tell you to shut up, you better shut up or else I'll show everyone that list you made in class the other day. You know…the one in your bag."

_11. Get blackmail on I-HAD-to-love-Him…_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys liked it! If it wasn't funny, I'm sorry. Also check out my other story called Powerless! I need support :)

Please review! I need at least 10. Please? It's just one click away! :) Thanks for the support!


	14. Ch 14 Pure Torture

Thanks you so much you guys for the reviews! I made it to 100! YAY! I'm very happy about that! Thank you so much for the support! Please enjoy the chapter and review at the end!

This chapter is dedicated to Kunoichi Sedona for her birthday! Happy Birthday!

**Review replies:  
****-darkangel: **lol but Naruto's adorable! Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you thought it was funny! :)  
**-amanda:** I'm glad you love it! Thank you so much for the review!  
**-Monica:** I'm so happy you love it! And I'm glad you think so :)

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_inner thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Pure Torture

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I don't know if I should…?"

"Should what?"

"Stop asking me questions! You're making me nervous!"

"Fine!"

He's moody…

It's been almost a week since Sasuke's 'slumber party'. I've been talking to him a lot less actually… Ever since he found that list I made of everyone, he found out the one thing I didn't want him to know: I wanted him to notice me.

Though…it's been to his advantage…He would smirk at me whenever I tried to glance at him during class. I would always hide my embarrassment by hiding my face in the books in front of me even though I knew it was useless.

It's torture!

At this moment, Naruto wanted to discuss something with me. He said it was important. You know…I still have to make Naruto and Hinata kiss…AND I have to get blackmail on Sasuke-ku— Oh my geez! This is driving me nuts! I almost called him Sasuke-ku—no! If he wants to play games, then fine! He'll pay for driving me crazy!

I sighed. Naruto hasn't spoken for at least a good five minutes. "Naruto…if you're gonna say something, do you mind if you say it now? We do have to get to class soon."

"Yeah…I know…"

"Sooo…?"

"Well…"

"Yes…?"

"Um…"

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well…"

"Naruto!"

"Ok!" he gulped, "Ok…I have a sorta crush on someone…"

"You do?!" I tried to act excited.

"Sakura-chan..." he mumbled, "Please…be quiet!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto! That's just so cute!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Oh! Sorry! Would you like to tell me who it is?"

"I would…but you would tell her."

"No, I won't."

He stared at me.

"Ok, fine…Why did you even want to talk to me when you're not gonna tell me?"

"I just wanted to get it out. Besides, I already told Sasuke but he didn't care. He told me to talk to someone who actually cared…which is you."

I sighed. "Ok…Naruto…so…can we go now?"

"Alright…"

Naruto and I began to walk to our next class.

…Orochimaru-sama.

_**Creepy. Scary. Shivers. Uhhh…I can't go back there. No more…**_

I really didn't want to go back in that classroom. It was the worst room you could be in…especially if a person you _really_ like is in that class _but_ your teacher would be checking him out every once in a while when you really want to kick his ass for staring at your crush for so long.

And I really wanted to kick his ass…

I nervously said, "Naruto…maybe we should turn the other direction…"

"I wish I could…"

I knew Naruto wouldn't want to tell me because I'm friends with Hinata. Oh my gosh… He's so stupid… I mean, Ino is going out with Shikamaru and Neji and Tenten are together so who else besides Hinata would he have a crush on? Plus, he and Ino are trying to set Sasuke-ku—I mean Sasuke and me up so he wouldn't have a crush on me. It's so obvious…but I'm glad that I can tell Hinata whether Naruto knows it or not.

--

It was a good thing that Sasuke-ku— (I should try to stop doing that) was sitting in front of me. And I mean _literally_ he was sitting in front of me. He couldn't get any chance to see if I was glancing at him since Orochimaru was so interested in his favorite student. The bad part was that I couldn't concentrate on my work but only his chickenass hair. Damn chicken hair…Damn Sasuke… Why did he have to be so beautiful?

I was sitting in between Neji and Tenten and I hated it. Ever since they began to go out, Tenten has been making me pass notes to Neji and vice-versa. It's annoying…Although I'm very happy for them so I shouldn't complain and I wanted this. But…why can't they sit next to each other?

"Haruno Sakura! Are you even paying attention?!"

Ok…I'm so scared…

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

"Are you scared?"

"Ummm…"

He smirked, "Because if you are scared…I could give you more homework to make you even more scared."

_OH MY GOD! HE'S INSANE!_

_**Quick! Think of an excuse!**_

"Actually—"

"She was just too focused on taking notes," Sasuke answered…for _me_? "I saw her."

_Liar…_

_**I love you, Sasuke-kun!**_

"Really…then…I guess there is no punishment…"

"Yes!" I screamed out in excitement.

Orochimaru-sama raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else you wanted to add, Miss Haruno?"

_**Nice one…**_

"Uhhh…no?"

"Then don't interrupt me while I'm teaching."

I felt something hit my hand. I looked down from the board to see a note paper. I took it and unfolded it.

_Hey Sakura-chan!_

_I suggest you make your move on Sasuke before Orochimaru-sensei does. :)_

_Tenten! (A proud girlfriend of Hyuuga Neji)_

Man…And I thought my only trouble were those fangirls…

--

"What are you guys doing?! Let go of me!"

"Shut up!"

"Hinata-chan! Do something!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"You can't do this to me! Let go!"

"It's for your own good!"

"Someone help mmmm—"

I felt someone tape my mouth shut. This wasn't good… I was walking back to my locker after the school bell rang a few minutes ago to signal that school had just ended. And out of nowhere, I was attacked! I was blindfolded and my 'traitors' tied my hands behind my back so I wouldn't escape their firm grips. Evil people…

_What do I do?! What do I do?!_

_**Stay calm! When you have the chance escape! In the meantime…I should run!**_

I started to feel very dizzy and got a slight headache. My inner self was running way too fast.

_I think you're the one who's supposed to stay calm!_

_**Oh…sorry…**_

"Good idea taping her mouth shut, Ino!" Tenten congratulated her other partner.

Traitors…

"Where should we put her?"

"In the dumpster!"

"Mmmmm!"

"Yeah…she's right…"

"Ino-chan…how can you understand her?! Her mouth is taped shut!"

"So your point is?"

Tenten sighed, "Nevermind…"

"Why are we doing this again?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot…" Ino mumbled.

Tenten shouted in frustration, "Ino!"

"Ouch! What?! Why did you punch me?"

"Ino…be quiet…"

"Ok?"

"Maybe we should just knock Sakura-chan out? She's giving me a hard time. Hinata-chan, why don't you hold her?"

"I don't want anything to do with this."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you forced me to come…or else you would tell Naruto-kun I have a big crush on him…"

Ok…That was not right!

"Mmmmmm!"

"You always have the right things to say, Forehead!"

"Ino-chan! How can you possibly understand her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

--

They threw me into a closet. I knew this because they were yelling at each other about how they were going to lock me in a closet. Hinata apologized once again and said she couldn't do a thing about it but she assured me that I will be ok.

I landed on what felt like a pile of clothes. Then I heard the door shut.

"Sakura-chan?" I hear in the dark.

"MMMMM!"

"Calm down! It's me Lee!"

"MMMMM!"

"Why are you youthfully in here?"

"Mmmmm…"

"Oh…I see…that's not very youthful…"

_**Ok seriously…how can anyone understand you…?**_

"Mmmmm!"

"Oh right! Ok!"

Lee untied the ropes and I took off my blindfold. I sighed, "Lee…what are you doing here?"

"They locked me in the closet again…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

_**See what YOUR evilness does to people!**_

"Why did they lock you?"

"I've been asking the same question to myself…why did they lock— Uhhh… you know what…nevermind…" I looked around the room for any source of light.

None.

I sighed again, "Where are we?"

"Oh! We're in the art room! That's why there are so much youthful art clothing here!"

_This is torture…_

"So what do we do until someone saves us?"

"Play youthful board games!"

--

The door opened and the light came in. My eyes hurt since they needed to adjust to it.

"Sakura." I heard the voice of my knight in shining armor.

"Thank you!" I jumped out of the closet and into the arms of my hero. I hugged the person really tight. "Thank you!"

It may have seem desperate but staying in a closet with Lee for almost ten minutes was pure torture and playing those board games with him…I felt like dying…because screaming youthful about every five second is not good for my well being…

"Sakura, let go of me."

"Yeah sure Sasu—SASUKE?!"

"What?"

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?!"

"Tenten and Ino told me fangirls locked you in a closet."

I sweatdropped, "Yeah…_fangirls_…Sooo…where exactly are Tenten and Ino?"

"They both went home and Hinata's with Naruto in front of the school."

I whispered angrily, "Cowards…"

"What?" Then he ignored me and looked back in the closet, "Lee…someone threw you in the closet again?"

He nodded and ran out of the room screaming, "I'M YOUTHFULLY FREE!"

We sweatdropped.

I blushed and I realized that Sasuke-ku—Sasuke and I were alone in the same room.

_**Yay! Come on, Sakura! Let's bring him home!**_

_No!_

_**Awwww! Please?**_

_No!_

_**Why not?**_

_Because my mom would embarrass me if I kept him._

_**So?**_

_Just shut up…I'm not bringing him home…_

"Sakura, are you going or what?" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts.

"Going? Huh?"

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Home. It's already been an hour since you disappeared."

I gave him a nervous smile, "Oh yeah!" and a tiny blush was rushing toward my cheeks, "Why don't you leave, Sasuke?"

"_Itachi_ isn't _here_ yet…"

"Oh…ok…? Then I should be going now!"

"Sakura."

Once he called my name, I ran for my life. Whatever he wanted to tell me, I didn't want to know. I was afraid of him since he found that list…I can't bring myself to talk to him normally.

--

"Naruto! Hinata-chan! Run!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"He's coming! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Run!"

"Why?"

I passed by Naruto and Hinata for my own safety. I didn't want to explain to them why I was running for my life. I knew they didn't need to run but with Sasuke-ku—Sasuke there, it scares me…

My destination was Tsunade-sama's office. Hopefully I can escape from Sasuke before I see him again tomorrow and then tomorrow I will have to avoid him and so forth.

--

"SHE LEFT?!"

This was not good…this was probably worse than Tenten and Ino locking me in a closet with Lee playing board games…

"She is sooo DEAD!"

--

I sighed. This was torture… What did I do to deserve this...? I had no other choice but to walk back to Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke-ku—Sasuke…

Yeah…_pure torture_…

I mean, I didn't want to be left at school for the whole night…I mean, with rapist, homeless people who will still my money when I'm not looking, kidnappers, really drunk people, and murders on the loose at night I really didn't have a choice…

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

I nodded to acknowledge him that I replied back. I looked at them emotionlessly.

First-Naruto…Second-Hinata…Third- A quick glance at Sasuke-ku—Sasuke.

My mistake…

I saw him smirking again and my emotionless face turned into a bright blush.

_Evil! Evil! Why is he doing this?! I can't take it!_

_**Awww! I love him! You love him! We're a big happy family! With a great big hug! And a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love him too?!**_

_Oh. my. God._

"Sakura-chan, why were you running earlier?" Hinata asked.

I giggled sheepishly, "Oh…_that_…I was just scared Tsunade-sama was going to leave me here…which she did…"

"But you told us to run and said _he's coming_!"

"Naruto…?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up…"

"Ok…"

"Why don't you come home with Naruto-kun and I?" Hinata offered.

I refused the offer because I knew my mom was working late and I didn't want to stay with those love birds…but…Tsunade-sama is already probably drunk by now to drive back to come and pick me up.

Some guardian she turned out to be…

"Naruto…why are you going home with Hinata-chan?"

He blushed, "Well…you see…I'm helping her baby-sitting Hanabi-chan…"

"I thought Neji and Tenten were there?"

"Well…Neji's going to take Tenten-chan somewhere…I think he said Ichiraku but I forgot."

"Hinata-chan has taken care of Hanabi alone before. What are you doing at her house on a school night?

"She's making ramen?"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto."

"Sakura-chan."

"NARUTO!"

"Ok…" he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Hinata and Sasuke. "If you tell anyone I told you this, I will get you back!"

I smirked, "I won't. So? What is it?"

"I have a crush on Hinata-chan," he whispered in my ear.

"Naruto…tell me something I don't know."

"You knew?"

"Naruto…everyone knows."

"You told them?!"

"NO! It's just _really_ obvious!"

"Oh…well…that's why I'm going there," he grinned.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid…"

"Promise!" he yelled and dragged me back to the group.

No, literally, he dragged me back… but there was a new member. Itachi was waiting for Sasuke in the distance.

"Sasuke, do you want me to leave you here or what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hold on." He looked at us, "I have to go."

"Bye bastard!" Naruto grinned.

"Bye." Hinata muttered.

I didn't say anything. Everyone stared at me, wondering if I was going to speak at all. I looked the other way to show them I wasn't going to say something.

"Hey Sakura, why are you still here?" Itachi asked me from a far.

"I have no ride home…"

He chuckled, "Hop in. But first you must ask Sasuke if you could join us."

Sasuke grumbled something inaudible and looked at me, "Fine…you can come…"

I smiled widely, "Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto snickered, "_Sasuke_-_kun_?"

I gasped as I realized what I had just said.

No actually…I stand corrected…

_This_…is _pure torture…_

-x-

Normal POV

"Sasuke! Wait!" Orochimaru sighed. "I guess I'll see him tomorrow…"

-x-

Sasuke sneezed, "Why does it feel like I'm being staked?"

I shrugged, "Maybe you're being paranoid."

"Yeah…right…" I could see his reflection in the window and I saw him smirking at me once again. "So _Sakura_...'_Sasuke_-_kun'_?"

I sighed and blushed a little.

_I have to get blackmail on him..._

"And don't even think about blackmail."

I gasped. _How did he...?_

It was then I knew one thing for sure...Sasuke-kun...is a _mind reader_!

_No...that's ridiculous..._

"What is?"

Maybe not...

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! I need 15 or no update! No, I'm joking. But seriously…please review! It makes me happy and do you know what happens when you make me happy?

Faster update! :) Please also check out my other story **Powerless**! Thanks again!

* * *


	15. Ch 15 The Response I Need

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Chapter 15 already? Wow. I wanted to thank you all for the support! Please enjoy the chapter!

Note: there might be some mistakes. So if there are any please tell me.

**Review replies-  
****-darkangel:** thank you so much! I very much love the support! I'll keep writing my stories as fast as I can so you and others can read it. :)  
**-Naruto:rocks:my:socks:** thank you for reviewing!

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_inner thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Response I Need

* * *

"Sasuke…don't go and get a big head…"

"What happened to the _–kun_?" He smirked.

He was enjoying this. He was waiting for me to say something stupid like that.

Well, you know what? He's an idiot. What he doesn't know is that I have something special in plan for him. Yeah…He's not gonna even see it coming!

"See! There you go…cocky bastard…"

"No –_kun?_"

"Sasuke…I know what you're doing! But soon! Yes! Very _soon_! I _will_ get my revenge!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ok…so maybe I was over exaggerating about Sasuke being a mind reader…because Sasuke apparently knows what people are thinking about when he watches their movements.

And I thought I was the smart ass.

I think he saw that secret smirk I put on before thinking about blackmail. Maybe that's how he knew. OR maybe it was because he implanted something in my brain when I was sleeping that gives him the exact words I was saying in my mind!

What? It could happen?

_**Maybe you're just thinking too much…**_

"Sasuke, did you implant something in my brain when I was sleeping at your house?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"I think you're a mind reader…"

"I'm a what?"

I whispered quietly, "A mind reader…"

He smirked again, knowing my curiosity was getting the best of me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because…"

This time he didn't say anything but that wonderfully beautiful smirk said everything to me.

I sighed, knowing this was going nowhere. "Sasuke-kun," Oops…it slipped. "Don't even say anything about it," I said before he opened his mouth, "Now…I'm gonna ask you clearly and you answer me straight-forward."

He nodded.

"Are you a _mind reader_?"

He chuckled. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke _chuckled_.

"No," he answered truthfully.

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't quite sure but I had to think seriously.

Uchiha Sasuke is a sneaky person and he has ways…

_**Sakura…why would a person want to implant something in someone's brain…? Besides, how could someone implant something in just a couple of hours and they aren't in the hospital?**_

So my inner had a point…

--

"Ok! Ok! Does everyone know what they're gonna do?!"

"Yup!"

"Ok! Go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

--

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh? Tenten? Why are you here?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head, trying to remember why she went up to the dumb idiot that was sitting next to his soon to be _girlfriend_.

Her eyes light up in excitement once she remembered, "Oh yeah! Hey Naruto! I saw Ino-chan stealing your ramen in Orochimaru-sensei's class! I think she's planning to throw it away!"

Naruto stood up, "**WHAT**?!"

"You better run!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the place he once stood and he was running fast in the distance.

I was watching from a far. I came out from the tree I was hiding behind, with a smirk Sasuke would always use when something _interesting_ was happening.

Oh…and something _interesting_ was gonna happen.

"Good job, Tenten-chan!" I congratulated her. She smiled. "Come on, we better make sure Ino-pig doesn't get killed by the ramen-eating-monster."

I motioned Hinata and Tenten to follow me and we started to run toward the scene. I mean, we wouldn't want to miss a thing, now would we?

--

"Come and get it, Naruto!"

"INO, GIVE IT BACK OR DIE!"

"Catch me first!"

We were tailing right behind them and Naruto was too focused on catching Ino to even notice. Ino looked back to see if we were there and when she noticed that we were. She nodded to us and turned another direction. Naruto followed her.

What an idiot…

--

They were heading the direction I wanted them to go and I knew my part of coming up. I glanced at Hinata to make sure she knew what she had to do and she nodded. I smiled and disappeared from their sight.

--

"Naruto! This way!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Ino. "Ok! Thanks!" he thanked the person he wanted to kill and started to chase after her again after losing track of her.

Off in the distance, we see Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and the man known as _Uchiha Sasuke_.

It was time.

Ino knew what this meant. I saw her smirk at me and then, she began to slow down so Naruto could catch up. She was still holding the ramen in her arms while running. She was trying not to drop any of them.

"Shika-kun!" she exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend look toward our way. Ino smiled when she noticed that Shikamaru was in the exact place she told him to meet her.

I saw Shikamaru tap Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke looked at him. Shikamaru pointed toward us and Sasuke-once again- didn't care.

Ino ran up to Shikamaru and hugged him. She dropped the ramen in the process which left a very angry Naruto running toward them.

I looked for the black line I drew in the morning (before class started) and saw Naruto was inching closer and closer to it.

When he stepped on the line, I triggered the device in my hand to activate the trap.

Two of the lockers opened and a tight-roped wire sprang out and tripped him on contact.

Naruto fell faced forward with his arms and feet following.

He grabbed onto Sasuke's pants (as an attempt to save himself) and his loose pants fell as Naruto did in the course of action.

Yes…_Uchiha Sasuke_ just got pants-ed.

With Hinata standing behind me, she took a picture of his shock (but pissed off) expression.

It was when the flash went off that he realized what happened.

I planned this all out.

I could tell by the way he stared at me. It was a glare that read 'I'll get you back'. As he was giving me this, he pulled up his pants.

I smiled, "Sasuke-_kun_, don't you remember about the blackmail? You should've been ready."

"_Sakura_…" he growled in my name.

"You're right, Sasuke…I did plan this _all_ out. Shikamaru (some genius you are) and Naruto (obviously an idiot) fell into our trap. Shikamaru…you know better to not listen to Ino, especially when she tells you to meet somewhere specifically."

He mumbled an "Oh…yeah…"

I continued, "Naruto, you need to get over your obsession over ramen. It could get you into trouble."

Sasuke glared at Naruto with his 'I'm gonna kill you forever' glare.

Naruto whimpered but nodded nervously nonetheless.

"Oh…and Sasuke? You know better not to follow where you're friends are going. _They_ could lead you to trouble."

He turned his glare toward me but I smiled in return.

"Oh! And I'm keeping this picture, just so you know and you won't ever find it!"

He didn't respond.

"Payback's a bitch."

Yup…I was feeling very satisfied at the moment.

--

I feel like a piece of crap!

I hated him.

I really hated him.

How mean of him! To make me feel like a piece of crap!

After the incident, he hasn't spoken to me ever since. And it's only been a couple of hours!

Ok, for instance, after lunch today we were in Kabuto-sensei's class. We were paired up into groups with me, Shino, and Sasuke. Kabuto-sensei assigned the groups. So during the group discussion (which was about the uses of chemicals hidden in weapons or for healing), Sasuke didn't speak to me once! I would try to at least have a conversation with him but he would ignore me.

It brings back bad memories.

He only talked to Shino! Even Shino was concerned!

Now we are just hanging out at school but everyone had already left. It is now after school but Sasuke is talking to Neji while Shikamaru and Naruto are arguing about which is better: ramen or clouds/shadows.

I'm talking to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Revenge isn't what I pictured it out to be…" I said feeling disappointed.

Ino's eyes widen and she started screaming, "It's the guilt trip! Forehead! Stay away from it!"

"Ino…it's not the guilt trip…I'm sure…I think it's Sasuke. He's ignoring me again."

Tenten shook her head, "Ohhh…I know what it is. It's the _love_ guilt trip."

"Oh yeah! I heard that's the worst one!" Ino agreed.

I shouted to get their attention, "You guys! I'm not on any trip!"

"Maybe Sakura-chan is just feeling unnoticed again."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Tenten and Ino nodded.

I ignored the two idiots. Why was I their friend again? "Hinata-chan's right…I know it's only been a few hours but still. I hate that feeling. It's probably the worst thing I could ever feel."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Tenten tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll try to think of a way to get around this problem without thinking about giving the blackmail back."

"Good for you! Think positive!" Ino encouraged me.

I sighed, "Yeah, ok."

--

"Oh _Ramen-holding-master_, I ask for your guidance…" I mumbled in annoyance.

This was my way of getting around of things...?

_**What a horrible method…**_

"Oh and don't forget about the ultimate ninja who will soon be Hokage and will be loved by—"

"Naruto!"

"Ok…ok!"

"I like for you to tell me what Sasuke weaknesses are."

"Why would you like to know?"

"Just tell me…"

"You should know, Sakura-chan! It's tomatoes!"

How could I forget?!

"Thank you Ramen-holding-master!"

"Sakura-chan! It's also the ultimate ninja who will soon be Hokage—"

"Thanks Naruto!"

And I ran away with another plan in mind.

--

"Sasuke-_kun_."

He turned around.

I stopped by his house to perform my plan. Itachi-san let me in.

"I brought something for you."

He didn't say anything like I expected.

I showed him the tomatoes in my brown paper bag.

His eyes finally showed a little bit of interest.

I was trying so hard not to smirk. "Do you want some tomatoes?"

He didn't say anything once again but still nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchen then."

--

He handed me the knife and I started to slice the tomatoes.

"So Sasuke…when are you speaking to me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't spoken to me since the incident with your pants."

Once I mentioned it, he glared at me. I started to think that I shouldn't have told him that.

"Sorry…I'm sorry about that but you had your chance to get blackmail on me. Remember the list?"

He smirked.

"I hate you."

I handed him one slice of tomato. He looked at it to make sure I didn't do anything to it.

I shook my head, "I didn't poison it."

He started to take a bite out of the tomato. I noticed that Sasuke's face toned down a bit and now he looked completely calm. He was savoring the taste of the tomato.

"Just so you know Sasuke, I'm planning on posting that picture on your fan site."

"What?!"

There's my response!

* * *

This was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about that. Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

I'll try to update sooner but I would appreciate it if you guys review! So please review? It keeps life healthy! You'll save the environment in some way by reviewing! Thanks so MUCH!

Please also check out my other story Powerless. Support me please?


	16. Ch16 The Truth is Always the Best Policy

I am truly, sincerely sorry you guys for this super late update! Thanks you guys so much for the reviews! Please enjoy the chapter! Ok so some of the conversations are confusing but just deal with it, ok? Just think the opposite the whole time and you'll get it.

**Review Replies:  
****-darkangel:** Yeah! I agree! Poor Sasuke… :) Thanks for reviewing!

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_inner thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth is Always the Best Policy.

* * *

I soooo wanted to click on the post button…

I _really_ wanted to click it.

But I couldn't.

He told me quietly to get out of his house after I told him that I would post that picture of him when he got pantsed on his fansite. I think he's seriously mad at me now…

Why did I do that?

I wanted payback right?

So why couldn't I click that button?

_**You're scared that he'll ignore you again.**_

…

Maybe my inner was right.

--

"Ino, do you think I should post that picture of him on his fansite?"

"Hmmm…Why do you want revenge anyway?"

I gulped, "Huh? No reason! Sooo…what do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know why you want to post that picture up…"

"I need someone to help me. Maybe I should just give him back the picture…"

"No! Sakura, you can't give in! You have to fight that guilt trip!"

"Didn't we already have a conversation just like this?"

"Who cares?! Sakura! That's what he wants! You can't give him what he wants!"

"Sooo…what do I do?"

"Let him give _you_ what _you_ want."

"Ohhhhh…I see…"

...

_**Wait…huh? I don't get it.**_

--

I was sitting in my room peacefully, trying to finish my assignment that I received from Kurenai-sensei. It was a group project. My group was (oddly enough) was Chouji, Hinata, and I. Everyone in the class are supposed to go two weeks without telling the truth and lie every second. It's supposed to teach us to help control our emotions so people won't tell if we were lying. If anyone could tell if the person is lying, then the person will automatically lose the bonus.

The group who succeeds this project will not have to take the next test.

And trust me…Kurenai-sensei's tests are _hard_!

Sooo…my assignment…well, I'm supposed to start with lying to my mom. It's difficult because my mom always happens to know when I'm lying and Chouji, Hinata, and I _have_ to get this boost!

I suddenly hear a knock at the door and I hear the door open.

I was trying to get my mind focused on what I would lie to my mom about...maybe…

"Sakura!"

My mom yelled from downstairs.

I didn't feel like going down so I just sat on my bed and yelled back, "What?"

"Uhhh…You know what…Nevermind!"

_**What was that about?**_

_Do you hear that? I think she's coming upstairs…_

_**Why do you think she's coming up here for?**_

_How am I supposed to know that?_

I watched the doorknob turn and the door open.

_Ohhh…crap…_

_**Ahhhhhh!**_

I knew now that lying would be difficult to be successful at.

--

"W-What are y-you doing here?!" I panicked.

Oh yeah…my group is going to lose…

"Ino told me you wanted to see me."

_That bitch!_

Did I forget to mention that only _one_ group will win? _One_ group with all the other classes combined! Ino needs to win this! That traitor! That cheater!

"Sasuke…get out of my house."

"Don't go there, Sakura. I'm still mad about that picture. You wanted to see me so talk."

"I didn't—"

_**Hey! Careful! You can't tell the truth, remember?!**_

"—actually…you know what, Sasuke? I do need to talk to you…"

_Damn this project…_

"About what?"

"I'm sorry about the picture…"

He raised his eyebrow and didn't say anything.

"I'll give you the picture…"

"Why? Didn't you post it up yet?"

"Actually I didn—"

_**Lie!!**_

"I did…I'm sorry…though, I think you also getting fanboys now…"

"_Sakura_…"

"Don't worry Sasuke…the image got downloaded _only_ 5,283,903,402 times. I wrote down the number to show you."

_**Sakura…that's the number of times you felt unnoticed…**_

_I changed my mind…Lying is actually fun!_

"Sakura…you've gone too far."

With that note, he left me sitting in my room by myself.

What is this feeling?

_**Guilt…**_

--

"Sakura!"

"What?!"

"Come down here!"

"Alright, Mom!"

I ran down the stairs after a few moments, just thinking how hard this 'lying project' will be. Sasuke left already an hour ago and I wonder where he went. I kinda felt _bad_…

"Sakura, your teacher Kakashi came to the house just now to give you this letter."

She handed me the letter. I took it from her and was about to open it until—

"He told me to tell you not to open it until you're alone…"

I could tell she was worried but instead I ran back upstairs because I was just really curious about what the letter was about.

I entered my room and sat gently on my bed. I breathed in calmly, trying to ease the tension.

Slowly, I opened the letter.

_Sakura,_

_Lady Tsunade has a letter for you._

_Kakashi-Sensei_

That was completely useless...

**_Yeah! Why the hell did he want you to read it in private?!_**

I have to admit...This was getting interesting...

All of a sudden, a kunai came flying through my window and caused it to be broken into pieces.

I screamed but only because I was scared.

What _is_ going on...?

Attached to it, the kunai was holding a small little letter.

I took it and opened that letter.

_Sakura,_

_I know it's the weekends but something important came up. Report back to the training hall after you receive this._

_Tsunade_

What?! Way to ruin my weekend, Tsunade-sama...

Problem #1: The Lying Project and Problem # 2: Tsunade-sama...

--

I told my mom that I would be back before dark because I knew that Tsunade would take forever with whatever she needed me for.

**_What if we failed the lying project?! Sakura! We need to pass this class!_**

_Shut up! Calm down! We have to pass!_

On my way toward the training hall, I bumped into someone I soon felt guilty about.

I gasped, "Sasuke?!"

He didn't even look at me and he didn't help me up after I fell to the ground.

"What?"

"I'm so-"

**_Lying project..._**

_I'm sorry..._

Was this project that important?

"Sasuke, did you get a letter from Tsunade?"

He finally looked at me, a bit taken back _(a bit_)_,_ "You got one too?"

I shook my head because I had to keep reminding myself that I was lying.

--

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"What?"

"I got an envelope from Pervy Sage! A tree came crashing through my door! Now! I need to buy a new door since it's now fixed into pieces!"

_What...?_

**_You know that Naruto's in Ino's class right? He has to lie too. So here's the translation: 'I got a letter from Grandma Tsunade! A kunai came crashing through my window! Now! I need to buy a new window since it's now broken into pieces!' There...happy?_**

_What class is Sasuke in?_

"Dobe...what are you talking about?"

"Let's go! We have to be late!"

--

**_Hehe...some people have the weirdest conversations..._**

As everyone waited for Tsunade, we talked in our 'lying' conversations.

One random boy was talking to another guy. "Hey...did you eat about the mail?"

"Yes...? I didn't get one...I talked it wasn't important..."

Then I heard Naruto talking, "Hinata-chan! Do you not want to get ramen?"

"No."

"What?! No?!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"So yes?"

"No..."

"No?"

I was starting to get annoyed. First of all...It's kind of confusing when people were trying to lie...And second of all...Naruto didn't get any of it... "Naruto..."

"No, Sakura-chan?"

Ok...he sort of lied?

"Keep talking!"

**_Translation: Shut up!_**

"Ohhh...I get it!" he turned back to Hinata, "So do you not want to leave?"

Hinata and I sighed.

--

Everyone was conversating within their groups until Tsunade then comes into the training hall and her loud voice booms throughout the room.

"Thank you all for coming! I appreciate it if you all would stop lying _now_!"

I suddenly got the clue. This was a trick. Kurenai-sensei must have set this up to happen. I remember now the instructions she gave us before we left the classroom that day. She said that 'whatever _you_ do, don't stop lying until _I_ say so.'

"Yay! Did you hear that Hinata-chan?! No more lying! Woo! Now I can ask you if you would come with me to go get ramen!"

What an idiot...

"Naruto!" Ino screamed. Practically louder than Tsunade's voice when she entered the room.

I laughed because I remembered that Naruto was in Ino's group...

**_Victory!_**

She yelled again, "You ruin everything, you idiot! We needed that bonus!"

"Wait...there was a bonus?"

I think...Naruto was the only one who didn't get the hint that this was important and that this was a trick...

--

After Ino, Naruto and Shino (who was unfortunately in the group) were disqualified, everyone was sent back to their classroom...the classrooms that they had their lying class in...

_This is crap..._

We sat in our groups and prepared to be tested.

Wait a minute...it hasn't even been two weeks yet...what's going on?

**_What if Kurenai _lied_ about this whole project...?_**

Oh...My...God...

There was no teacher in the room at the moment and it was dead silent. I looked at both Chouji and Hinata and they seemed surprisingly calm.

_Do you think they noticed too?_

**_It looks like it..._**

To increase the suspense even more, the door opened, revealing Kurenai herself.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She stared down every one of us with her crimson red eyes that reminded me so much of Sasuke.

I think my heart broke into pieces when she called my name as I was just thinking about the number of ways to say sorry to him about the whole 'prank thing'.

"Haruno Sakura..." she kept staring at me. "I want you to go to Lady Tsunade's office and wait there."

I gulped. _What now?_

--

I felt like I was on death road, walking toward Tsunade-sama's office. This was bad...maybe she read my thoughts? Maybe she heard what I was thinking? Maybe she read that I was thinking about the truth?

'Lie even in your thoughts because people can read them, no matter what.' She told us that and I forgot.

_Damn..._

I arrived at Tsunade's door and slowly turned the knob. I crept into the room and saw Hinata sitting in her desk.

"Hinata...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know? Right after you left Kurenai-sensei told me to come here. I don't know why..."

"Me too..." I almost jumped as I heard a new (unexpected) voice in the room.

"Sasuke...?"

"Orochimaru-sensei told me to come here."

"Why...?"

"I can't say. The Truth Report."

_I forgot that Sasuke had this project too...wait...who else is in his group?_

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Tenten...Oh crap...

--

"I'm glad that you all came." Kurenai sat in Tsunade's chair as she calmly tapped the desk with her nails.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You are all here because you four are finalists."

"What?!" we were all surprised.

Tenten added, "Kurenai-sensei...it hasn't even been a week..."

"So you noticed. I lied about that. Everyone was supposed to expected that when they first arrived at the hall. I won't deduct any points if you lie here-"

That's a lie.

"-so speak up now or forever hold your piece."

No one spoke.

"Good...see that's why you are all finalists."

Hinata spoke softly, "With all do respect, Kurenai-sensei...but there are more people who should be finalists."

"I know but you four are the first group to pass."

Tenten disagreed but still knew that she needed to lie, "Kurenai-sensei! We are all in the same class!"

"I know..."

We were all still confused...

As if on queue, Naruto came busting through the door, screaming, "Kurenai-sensei, I found the document you wanted! You know! The one about how the whole project was a lie and everyone really doesn't have to take a test at all!"

Ha.Naruto.Ha.Wait.What.Did.He.Just.Say?

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sweatdropped as he realized that we were standing right there.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE DOCUMENT FOR ME! NOT READ IT AND SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"Oh..."

Kurenai doesn't yell like that...

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Naruto! Come here!"

Sooo...let me get this straight...Kurenai was really Tsunade, and this whole project was a fake, and I stressed out about it for nothing, but I still don't get the whole purpose of this all happening...

"Tsunade-sama?"

"What?!" she stopped chasing Naruto and looked at me. She was back to herself and not Kurenai.

"What was the whole purpose of this?"

"It was to teach you what to expect about lying. You never know whether the person in front of you is lying or simply telling you the truth. You need to read their minds or something like that..."

"Where's Kurenai?"

"Oh...She's sick with the flu...That was me the whole time and she gave me instructions about her class and all that. She told me about this project and how to unveil everything but thanks to Naruto...it wasn't supposed to end this way. I told Naruto to get the document because...well...he was the only person available at the moment..."

"So the project is over?" Sasuke asked.

She sighed, "Yes...I hope you guys learned something out of this experience..."

"What a waste of my-"

"So I don't get a detention?"

"Naruto!"

And the chase was off. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the noise...What a project this was? Tsunade chased Naruto around her table and around us. But NARUTO had to just physically push me so hard to escape Tsunade's wrath and I ended up bumping into Sasuke.

And like every classic, retarded, sappy, love story someone always has to bump into the girl and the girl bumps into the boy and in the end guess what happens?

They accidentally kiss.

Oh...my...God...

We both fell to the ground with him on top of me (stupid love stories) and his lips landed on mine (obviously).

Sasuke-lips-tongue-mouth-onto-mine...what's happening? This feeling I've never had before...

You know...I guess I'm starting to like classic, retarded, sappy, love stories...

His lips parted from mine after a few minutes and we just stared at each other. He wrapped his arms around me as if he didn't want to let me go and I followed his movements by wrapping my arms around his neck.

I know my ears picked up whistling (coming from Naruto) and some random camera flashes (coming from Tenten) but my mind was too busy working, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Of all those years...what have I been missing out? Being unnoticed, ignored, and not willingly to talk to him? Lying to him about my feelings? I wonder if he ever lied about his too?

But as he kissed me again (this time more passionately than before), not caring about the other people in the room, it felt like he was finally telling me the truth.

Maybe this project did teach me something...

The truth is always the best policy.

* * *

So this was just a crack at some fluff. I freakin' suck at writing fluff but it was worth a try and I hoped you guys at least smiled that it happened. Once again, I sincerely apologize about the late update! I hope this chapter made it up to you guys! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I will seriously try to update earlier!

If you have the time, please check out my new story called **Myspace**.

Please review! It hurts when people don't, so please?


End file.
